Moving For Love
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: When Stephanie falls for Hunter she moves her twin son and daughter Daniel and Nikki to Vegas. What will happen when they move for love? HET Multiple Couples. Daniel Bryan/Brie Bella, John Cena/Nikki Bella, Stephanie McMahon/Triple H, Seth Rollins/OC/CM Punk.
1. The News

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**TITLE: Moving For Love**

**RATING: NC 17**

**SUMMARY: When Stephanie falls for Hunter she moves her twin son and daughter Daniel and Nikki to Vegas. What will happen when they move for love?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and my OC Nikki. **

* * *

Stephanie McMahon sighed as she waited for her three children 17 year olds Daniel and Nikki.

She had some news to share with them and she wasn't sure how they were going to react to the news. She heard the front door open and slam and she smiled seeing her two kids.

"Come in here guys." Stephanie said. Nikki and Daniel walked into the room and sat down.

"What's going on mom?" Daniel asked, Stephanie sighed. "I have some news." She said. "I've met someone." She said, they nodded, they knew their parent's dated. Chris, their dad lived in Canada with his new wife.

"Okay." Daniel said. "Well the thing is he lives in Vegas with his three kids, he has two boys and a girl. Anyway, we've been dating and talking and things are starting to get serious." Stephanie said. Nikki sighed she knew where this conversation was heading and she wasn't happy.

"He's asked me to move to Vegas to be with him, he would move but he has a business there, a very big business." She said.

"So we talked and I agreed that we would move to Vegas to be a family with him and his kids." Stephanie said, Nikki shook her head. "No mom." She said. "I'd rather go live with dad then move into some strangers house." She said.

Stephanie looked at her kids. "Please guys? He makes me happy and I know you'll be happy there as well. It's a change, a change we all need." Stephanie said, Nikki looked at her brother. "I'm in, I hate living here." He said. He didn't like living in Hartford he needed a change.

Nikki shook her head. "I'm not going." She snapped before getting up and going to her room and slamming the door. Stephanie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, so worried about what this meant.

"Mom she'll come around." Daniel said, Stephanie smiled. "I hope so." She said.

"Hunter and his kids are in town for a few night hey want to meet you and your sister, so tonight we're going to go out to dinner." Stephanie said.

"Okay then." Daniel said. "I'll go talk to your sister." Stephanie said, she got up and headed to her daughter's room.

She knocked on the door and walked in and saw Nikki on her bed with her music playing loud.

She turned the music off and she sat down with Nikki.

"What mom?" she asked, Stephanie looked at her. "Can we talk about this?" Stephanie asked her Nikki sighed and looked at her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked. "I'm not doing anything to you, I am trying to live my life." She said. "I want to be happy and Hunter makes me happy." Stephanie said.

"And I know this." Nikki said. "Its just unfair that we have to uproot our lives just because of him." She said.

"I know, can you at least meet him and see what he has to say?" Stephanie asked. Nikki looked at her mom.

"Yeah." She said. "Okay then tonight we're going to go out to dinner with him and his kids and you can meet them and get to know them and we can discuss everything." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Okay mom." She said.

"Good." Stephanie said. "Thankyou." She said hugging her daughter and leaving the room.

She went back to her own room and sat down on the bed. She grabbed her phone and dialled Hunter's number.

**"Hey sweetie." **Hunter said as he answered the phone. **"Hi." **Stephanie said.

**"So how did it go?" **he asked her. **"Daniel was fine with it."** She said. **"But?" **Hunter asked.

**"Nikki not so much, she's happy here, she's got friends here and she's got a life here so the thought of moving isn't sitting well with her."** Stephanie said. **"What does this mean Steph?" **he asked her.

**"I talked to her and she agreed to go to dinner tonight and meet you and the kids, but I can't push her right now Hunter. This is hard for her, first Chris moves to Canada and now this. She needs time to think and adjust." **Stephanie said.

**"Okay I understand and I will give her that."** Hunter said. **"Thanks." **Stephanie said.

**"No worries, so I'll see you tonight at the restaurant?"** Hunter asked.

**"Yeah we will be there I just hope everything goes okay."** Stephanie said.

**"Me too honey. Me too."** Hunter said, they chatted a bit longer before ending the call.

Stephanie just hoped tonight went well with Hunter and her kids.

Stephanie headed downstairs and she saw Nikki and Daniel playing on the Wii and she smiled, she hoped that things were going to go well tonight.

She didn't want anything to happen that would hurt her chances of being with Hunter or who would hurt her kids, they were everything to her.

If something was to happen she didn't know what she would do.

Her kids had to be her number one concern they had to be, they were her everything.

She went and sat down and watched her kids together, Nikki and Daniel were very close, they were twins, not identical but maternal.

They were close, they were best friends, even though they were so different.

They had a great relationship, she wondered if her kids would form that kind of bond with Hunter's kids, she was concerned that they wouldn't get along because that wouldn't be good.

"You can play one more game then go get changed." Stephanie said, Nikki and Daniel nodded and smiled at their mom and continued playing their game, Stephanie smiled and looked at them.

She got up and went to get herself ready for tonight.

Tonight was a big night, it was either the beginning of a future for her and Hunter or the end of their budding relationship.

Nikki and Daniel finished playing their game and both went to their rooms to get ready for dinner with their mom's new guy. Nikki went to her room and had a shower, did her hair and makeup and got ready for the night.

She dressed in her Bejeweled Lurex Skinny Jeans, her Black Glitter Asymmetrical Top, her Black Faux-Leather Moto Jacket, her Black Over-the-Knee Boots, her Textured Hoop Earrings and her Glitter Bangle Bracelet Set.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and her Mini Leather Convertible Shoulder Bag. She headed out of her room and went back to the lounge.

Daniel and Stephanie were both ready and waiting, "Ready then?" Stephanie asked, Nikki and Daniel nodded and they headed out to the car.

They got in and Stephanie drove them all to the restaurant. They got there and got out and headed inside.

Stephanie spotted Hunter and his kids and she headed over to them, Hunter smiled and stood up as he saw Stephanie.

He hugged and kissed her and she said hello to John, Randy and AJ and she looked back at her kids. "Hunter, this is Daniel and Nikki." Stephanie said, he smiled at them. "Hey guys." He said.

"This is John, Randy and my daughter AJ." Hunter said, Nikki and Daniel smiled politely at them and sat down.

"Lets order shall we?" Hunter asked as they all looked over their menus. The waiter came and they ordered their dinner.

Hunter got the Marsala Mushroom Sirloin, John got the Double Glazed Baby Back Ribs, Randy got the Double Bacon Burger, AJ got the Lemon Parmesan Shrimp, Stephanie got the Zesty Roma Chicken and Shrimp, Daniel got the Tomato Basil Soup and Nikki got the Quesadilla Burger.

Their food arrived and they started eating. Daniel noticed Randy was staring at him as he ate his soup. "Why'd you get a soup?" Randy asked him, Daniel sighed. "I'm vegetarian." He said. "Huh?" Randy asked. "He doesn't eat any meat." Nikki told him.

"Why?" Randy asked. "Its just the life I lead. Its what I want to do. I don't want to put meat products into my body." He said, Randy frowned.

"Its weird." He said, Daniel shrugged. He didn't care if people approved of his choice to be a vegetarian, it was his choice and his choice alone.

"So you're twins too?" John asked them. Nikki and Daniel nodded. "Yeah." Nikki said. "So are me and Randy. Maternal, not identical." He said.

"Same with us." Daniel said, John smiled. "How old are you two?" Randy asked. "We turn eighteen soon. In a few weeks." Nikki told him. "Cool our birthday isn't until April." He said, Nikki nodded.

"So Nikki your mom tells me you're into dance?" Hunter asked. "Yeah I am on the dance squad at school. Its my extracurricular." She said.

"And you Daniel?" Hunter asked. "Chess." He said. "Oh cool. I'm into chess too." John said, it seemed like they all had things in common apart from Randy.

John and Daniel had chess in common and Nikki and AJ had the whole artist thing in common, AJ loved to draw comic books and Nikki was a great photographer, she loved taking photos and she took her camera everywhere with her. "So you live in Vegas?" Nikki asked AJ. She smiled.

"Yeah its not what you think, its not all dirty and dingy. Its good. We go to a private school and everything. We get a good education and there are a bunch of nice kids there, I don't know anyone in your class though." AJ said Nikki nodded.

"I know dad is worried that you won't want to move but your mom makes him happy and that's all I care about. It'll be tough with all of us in the house but we'll make it work." AJ said, Nikki sighed and nodded.

"Thanks for telling me that." She said, AJ nodded and smiled. Nikki looked at her mom and saw her smiling and knew she was very happy. Nikki sighed deep down she always thought her parent's would end up back together but now, she knew that would never happen and it hurt her.

She just wished that her parents could be happy together so she and Daniel could see their mom and dad everyday but she knew it wasn't possible. She knew that Chris had moved on with Jessica and that Stephanie wanted to move on with Hunter..

She wanted her parent's happy she did and she realised as she looked at her mom and Hunter that he made her happy and that was all that mattered. Stephanie deserved to be happy.

"Mom can I talk to you?" Nikki asked, Stephanie nodded and smiled and they headed outside. "What's wrong sweetie?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing." Nikki told her. "But if you want us to move to Vegas so you and Hunter can be together then its fine with me. You deserve to be happy and I am young. I can make more friends and make a life for myself there. Imagine all the things I can photgraph." She said.

Stephanie smiled. "Are you sure? Because once we're there, we are there for good." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded.

"I'm sure mom. This is the right thing to do." She said, Stephanie smiled. "Okay then. Let's go tell Hunter the news." Stephanie said, she grabbed her daughter and pulled her in for a nice hug.

She was so proud that Nikki was putting someone else's feelings before her own.

Her daughter was amazing. She took her hand and they headed back into the restaurant. "Is everything okay?" Hunter asked.

"Oh its fine, Nikki and I just had a chat about moving." Stephanie said.

"And?" Hunter asked. "She's on board. She is willing to move." Stephanie said, Hunter smiled.

"That's great, tomorrow we can get started." He said, Stephanie smiled.

She was so happy. She was going to be with the man of her dreams, the man that made her so happy.

She couldn't believe Nikki and Daniel were okay with this, but she knew it was a fresh start for her and the kids, it was exactly what they needed.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	2. Packing

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Time to get up sweetie, Hunter, Randy, John and AJ will be here soon to help us pack up." Stephanie told Nikki as Nikki buried her head further under the covers of her bed. She laid there for a few minutes before getting up.

She went and had a quick shower before she got dressed for the day. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and put on some makeup and she got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Fold-Over Yoga Capris, her Open Back Mesh Tank, her Thermal Hoodie Top, her Nike Air Mogan Mid 2 High-Performance Skate Shoes, her Silver-Tone Crystal Leather Watch and her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Linear Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. She went and poured herself a cup of coffee and she sat down to drink it while she checked out all her things on her phone.

As she was doing that the doorbell rang and Stephanie answered it, she smiled letting Hunter, John, Randy and AJ into the house.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Nikki on her phone. "Where's Daniel?" Hunter asked. "He's out on his run." She said Hunter nodded. "Morning Nikki." He said.

"Morning." She said, he smiled at her. "I thought that AJ could give you a hand in your room to pack it up?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah sure, no worries." She said, AJ smiled.

"Where is your room?" she asked. "I'll show you." Nikki said, she got up and showed AJ to her room, AJ looked around and smiled. "Lets get started." She said, Nikki smiled. "Lets do the closet first." She said, AJ nodded and smiled.

They walked into the closet and they started taking the clothes down and packing them away in the boxes. "You have a lot of clothes." AJ said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah." She said.

"My dad spoils me and lets me buy what I want." She said. "Do you see him much?" AJ asked, Nikki sighed.

"Not anymore. I did when he lived in the city but not now. He moved to Canada." She said. "Oh do you miss him?" AJ asked her, Nikki nodded.

"All the time but I can't do anything about it. If he doesn't want to be in mine and Daniel's life then what's the point of me trying. He's the adult it should be up to him." She said, AJ nodded. She felt bad for Nikki she did. "What about your mom?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, she split right after I was born apparently having three kids was too much for her and she took off, we haven't heard from her in a long time. We don't want to we want nothing to do with her." AJ said, Nikki nodded. "Sorry." She said.

"Don't be, its fine. Dad is the best parent anyway." She told her Nikki smiled, she was glad to know that Hunter was a good father.

They continued on with the clothes and got them all packed away in boxes. AJ went to help out her brothers while Nikki packed away her jewellery and things.

She didn't want anyone else dealing with it, she had some sentimental things in there and she didn't want them to get broken or lost. She loved them.

"Sweetie what are you doing?" Stephanie asked her. Nikki looked over at her. "Just sorting through some stuff." She said, Stephanie nodded. "How are you feeling about the move?" she asked.

"I'm okay with it. It sucks because it's the last year of school before we graduate but it's fine. I'll get through it." She said, Stephanie nodded. "Have you given any thought to college?" she asked her.

"No. Not really. I know I want to go to a arts school so I can do my photography and stuff, but I am not sure which one yet. I have to do some research." She said, Stephanie nodded and smiled. "You'll do fine." She said, Nikki smiled, she hoped so.

"When you're done in here can you go and do the theatre room and pack up everything in there?" Stephanie asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. "Sure." She said, Steph smiled and kissed her daughter and left the room.

Nikki finished packing up her jewellery and things and she headed to the theatre room and she started packing away all the movies and stuff they had in there.

As she was doing it Randy walked in and stared at her. "So do you have a boyfriend?" he asked her, Nikki shook her head. "Nope." She said.

"Why not?" he asked her, Nikki frowned at him. "I just don't." she said, Randy nodded. "I find it weird, a good looking girl like you." He said, Nikki looked at him. "That is so inappropriate Randy." She said. "Why?" he asked her.

"Because we're like step siblings. Its just weird and I don't like it." She said, Randy nodded. "I'll go then." He said, he thought Nikki was an uptight bitch.

She was hot and he was a teenage boy he would hit her if he could, he didn't even care that he had a girlfriend waiting on him back home.

He thought Nikki was hot and that's all there was to it.

Nikki continued packing up the things she wanted to get this done and get to Vegas and start life.

She just wanted to move on with her life. Hunter walked in and smiled at Nikki. "Is everything okay?" he asked her, Nikki sighed. "Yeah fine." She said.

"Did Randy do or say something?" he asked her, he had seen Randy rush from the room and he wondered what was going on.

"He just said something inappropriate about us being together." She said. Hunter sighed. "I'm sorry." He said.

"He's a teenage boy. He has hormones all over the place. I'll make sure he keeps his thoughts and disgusting ideas and words to himself." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She said, Hunter nodded and smiled.

Nikki finished off in the theatre room and she went to the kitchen and over to the fridge she pulled out a water and took a sip.

She looked around the house, she saw that the place was packed up, she was glad she just wanted to move on and move on fast.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	3. First Day Of School

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**A WEEK LATER**

Nikki sighed as she woke up, they were in Vegas. It wasn't that she didn't like the house she was in, she liked it, she did. The house was great. The house had 8 bedroom suites, each with its own bathroom and many of them with their own living rooms.

There was over $1,500,000 spent on state-of-the-art electronics in the house, including the finest home movie theatre in town. More than $30,000 was spent on a lighting designer to ensure that every area of the home is perfectly lit at all times of the day and night. The guesthouse featured the ultimate "man cave" with three 60" televisions, under-lit bar, built in humidor and concertina doors opening to the expansive pool and yard.

The guesthouse also has two kitchens, a huge game room, two huge guest suites and a three-car garage. It was a stunning home, it really was. Nikki just missed Hartford. She missed her friends and school there and she was really nervous about today.

Today was her first day at the new school. Stephanie had taken her and Daniel and enrolled them and Nikki wasn't sure she was ready. She was nervous to go to a new school when she didn't know what to expect.

She got out of bed and made he bed before going and having a shower. She showered and got ready for the day. She did her hair and makeup and she got dressed.

She dressed in her Rhinestone Cuffed Capris, her Black Reversible Seamless Tank, her Black Lurex Shrug, her Black Wedge Sneakers, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Long Swag Necklace, her Gold Tone Bead & Feather Charm Stretch Bracelet and her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Panther Swag Earrings. She grabbed her phone and her Studded Hearts Crossbody Bag and she headed downstairs.

She went to the kitchen and saw everyone having some breakfast. She sat down and Stephanie poured her a glass of juice and put some pancakes on her plate. "Thanks mom." She said, Stephanie nodded and they started eating.

"Are you ready for school?" Stephanie asked her daughter. "I guess so, a little nervous though." She said. "You'll be fine sweetie." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded and smiled, she knew se would be okay she had Daniel there with her.

"I have a little surprise for you both." Hunter said looking at Nikki and Daniel. They looked at him and he handed them a small box each. They opened up their boxes and saw keys in there.

"Outside are your brand new cars." He said, Nikki and Daniel looked at one another before getting up and rushing outside to see their cars. Daniel had a 2014 Land Rover Range Rover and Nikki had a 2014 BMW i8.

They both looked at Hunter. "Thankyou." They said, he smiled at them and nodded. "You should head off now." Stephanie said, she hugged her kids goodbye and all the kids left.

John left in his 2014 Ford Mustang Super Snake, AJ left in her 2014 Mini Cooper and Randy left in his 2014 Dodge Viper. They got to school and parked and Nikki and Daniel headed to the office.

They got their schedules, a key to their lockers and also a map of the school so they knew how to get around. They split up and Nikki went to her locker and she put her books away.

She looked at her schedule and saw she had art first. She didn't mind it at all, now all she had to do was find the classroom. As she was walking she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said. "You should be." The girl said, Nikki sighed. "Eva, leave her alone." Someone said, Nikki looked around at the other girls.

The girl named Eva walked off. "Sorry about her, she is a complete bitch." Someone said. Nikki nodded. "You're new right?" another girl asked. "Yeah I'm Nikki." She said. "Cool. I am Nicole, this is my sister Brie and our friend Natalya." She said, Nikki smiled. "Nice to meet you guys." She said, they smiled. "So can we help you get to your first class?" Brie asked.

"Yes please. I have art first." She said. "Okay cool, let me show you to the art room." Nicole said, Nikki smiled and followed her to the classroom. "Here you go." She said, Nikki smiled at her. "Thanks Nicole." She said. "No worries. If you need anymore help with anything just find me and I'll help." She said, Nikki smiled. She was glad she had met some nice people at least. She walked into her classroom and sat down at a table. She looked around and she didn't see anyone she knew so it was going to be tough.

"Good morning class today we are going to be pairing up to go out around the school and snap some pictures." He said, Nikki smiled, photography, she was in her element. "Okay miss Jericho, you're new so I will pair you up with Mr. Brooks. Phil show Nikki around the school please." He said, Phil nodded and looked at Nikki. She seemed okay, not stuck up like some bitches around the school. They grabbed the cameras and headed off. "So where would you like to look first?" Phil asked.

"I don't know, I don't know anywhere around this school." She said, he nodded. "Lets go to the football field first and we can make our way around." He said, Nikki smiled. They got to the field and they both snapped some pictures, Phil watched as Nikki made sure she got the right lighting in the picture. "You like photography?" he asked her Nikki nodded. "I love it. I've always done it I guess." She said, Phil nodded.

"So how are you liking the school?" Phil asked her. "Its good different to my old school but its good." She said. "I'll get used to it I guess when I make friends." She said. "Have you met anyone?" Phil asked as they walked around the school. "Yeah I met Nicole, Brie and Natalya." She said. "Oh yeah they're cool girls, they like rule the school have you met Eva?" he asked her. "Yeah I accidentally bumped into her and she was a total bitch about it." She said, Phil laughed. "That's my step sister." She said.

"Oh…Sorry." She said. "Don't be, I agree with you, she is a total bitch but her dad makes my mom happy so I deal with her." He said, Nikki nodded. "I know the feeling." She said. "Why's that?" he asked her. "Me and my brother just moved here with my mom so she could be with her new boyfriend, he has three kids." She said. "I get along with John and AJ fine, its just Randy I don't know about." She said. "Yeah John is my best friend. He's really cool, he's actually Nicole's boyfriend. They've been together since Junior year." He said, Nikki smiled.

"AJ and I get along fine, I mean she's younger but she's into comics and things that I like but Randy….He's a complete dick most of the time, he is like the king of the school. He thinks he can boss people around. Just don't give into him and he'll leave you alone eventually." He said. "How do you know so much about Randy?" she asked.

"Oh he's Eva's boyfriend." He said, Nikki's eyes went wide. "Oh." She said. "Is everything okay?" Phil asked. "Yeah its just something kind of happened back in Hartford with Randy and I." she said. "What?" Phil asked pissed. "Nothing like that…." Nikki assured him, "Randy just hit on me, like he wanted me to sleep with him so I never thought he had a girlfriend." She said. "Oh." Phil said.

"Well I am not getting involved, its their relationship." He said, Nikki smiled, she liked Phil and if everyone was as laid back and as nice as him then she knew everything would be okay.

**LATER THAT DAY**

The final bell for the day rang and Nikki grabbed her hands and headed off to her locker. She grabbed her books and headed off to her car.

She got in and she drove home. She got home and headed inside and went up to her room, she placed her books on her desk by her computer and she went and got changed.

She changed into her Black and Purple Affliction Sinful Sexy V-Neck Lace-Up One Piece Swimsuit, her Sexy Black Backless Cotton Wrap Around Straps Cover Up Dress, her Sexy Black PU Leather Over the Knee Gladiator Sandals, her Full-rim Tawny Chic Sunglasses and her Purple Plaid Cap. Once she was dressed.

She grabbed her phone and headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat. She grabbed a Coke from the fridge and poured it into a glass and she started making something to eat.

"Hi sweetie." She heard, she turned and saw her mom. "Hey ma." She said.

"How was school?" Stephanie asked her. "It was okay. I met some people. It was fine." She said. "That's good baby." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled.

"What are you looking for?" Stephanie asked noticing Nikki's head in the fridge. "Something to eat. I am starving." She said, Stephanie nodded and moved her daughter out of the way.

"I'll make you a sandwich." She said, Nikki smiled and nodded. She sat down at the counter and flipped through her phone.

"Have you spoken to dad recently?" Stephanie asked her. Nikki shook her head. "No the only way I know what he's doing is through Twitter." She said, Stephanie sighed, she hated that her daughter and son were missing their father. Daniel walked into the room and sat down.

"How was your day?" Stephanie asked her son. "Good. I met some cool guys. I actually hung out with John and his friends." He said. "That's good." Stephanie said.

"Do you want a snack?" Stephanie asked her, Daniel smiled. "Sure mom." He said, Stephanie smiled.

She made Nikki a Turkey and Cheese Panini and made Daniel a Cheese and Tomato Panini. They sat down and started eating. "Are you going to go in the pool sweetie?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, that's okay right?" she asked. "Of course it is baby." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled and nodded. She finished off her food and she headed outside to the pool.

She stripped off her cover up and stepped into the pull, she pulled her hair out of her ponytail and she dove into the pool going under and coming up. She went over to the ledge and looked at the scenery of the Vegas Strip below them.

She smiled as she saw it, it really was a beautiful view it really was. She was getting used to being there in Vegas. She was coming round to being there, and she wasn't missing Hartford all that much at all.

She was missing her dad though, if she could change one thing it was that she could see her dad a bit more often.

She swam around a bit more before getting out and wrapping a towel around her before laying out on one of the pool lounges. She put her hat and sunglasses on and she just tanned under the sun for a while.

Once she was completely dried off she got up and she headed up to her room, she changed into some sweats and she st down to do her homework that she had to do.

There was a knock on the door and Hunter walked in. Nikki smiled at him, he was surprised to see her doing her homework.

"Just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready in about half an hour." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Okay. Do you need any help?" she asked, Hunter smiled.

"Yeah sure, could you make a quick salad, we're just having steaks tonight, apart from Daniel, he's having tofu." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled and headed downstairs to help out Hunter with dinner.

She started with the salad. She didn't mind helping out. She did it before the move with Stephanie working late at night.

She was cutting up the tomatoes with Randy walked in, he sat down at the counter and looked at Nikki as she did the salad. "Why are you making a salad?" Randy asked, Nikki looked at him.

"Its for dinner. Your dad needed help." She said. "Oh so you're like a kiss ass goody two shoes then?" he asked her. Nikki shook her head.

"No Randy. I just like to help out. I used to do it at home when my mom worked late and I had to do dinner for me and Daniel." She said. "Is it annoying having to do vegetarian things?" he asked.

"No. some of the stuff that's vegetarian is nice to eat." She said, Randy nodded. "I don't know how he does it, without any meat." he said, Nikki shrugged. "Its just him. it's the way he is I guess." She said, Randy nodded.

"Baby what are you doing?" someone asked walking in. Nikki looked up and saw Eva. "What's she doing here?" Eva asked glaring at Nikki she didn't like her at all.

"She lives here. She's Stephanie's daughter." Randy said. "Oh." Eva said.

"When's dinner I am starving." Eva whined. "Soon babe." Randy said Eva nodded. Nikki finished off the salad and put it on the table.

John walked in with Nicole and Nikki hugged her and then he smiled seeing Phil. She liked him, he was a cool guy.

Hunter walked in with the steaks and everyone sat down, it was a packed table tonight with Hunter, Stephanie, Randy, Eva, John, Nicole, Nikki, Phil, Daniel and AJ.

"Lets dig in." Hunter said, they all grabbed a steak and some salad and started eating, they were all hungry.

The conversation was nice Nikki didn't like Eva glaring at her so she stuck to talking to Nicole, Phil, AJ and John.

She was fine with them, but she just didn't click with Randy and she hoped it didn't ruin their family dynamic.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	4. First Party In Vegas

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**FRIDAY**

"So your first party in Vegas are you excited?" Stephanie asked her daughter as she helped Nikki pick out some clothes. "I guess." She said. "I wouldn't be going unless Nicole invited me." She said.

"I don't know anyone apart from her, Brie, Natalya, John, AJ, Randy, Daniel and Phil." She said. "Phil." Stephanie said, Nikki looked at her. "We're friends mom." Nikki said. "Uh huh friends." Stephanie said.

"I'm serious. I barely know him. He's just my art partner nothing else." She said, Stephanie nodded. "Okay I'll drop it but he seems like a nice kid." Stephanie said.

"He is nice, just not my type." She said. "What is your type?" Stephanie asked her. "Clean cut, football player, popular." Nikki said. "And Phil is none of those?" Stephanie asked.

"No. He hates football, he is definitely not clean cut and he doesn't ca about popularity." She said, Stephanie nodded. "I get it, but maybe you need someone different." Stephanie said.

"You know normal parents wouldn't want their daughters dating." She said. Stephanie laughed. "I just want you happy." Stephanie said.

"And I am happy." She said. "I am doing my photography, school is fun and I am thinking about joining the dance team. Nicole and Brie are on it and they wanted me to audition but I am not so sure." She said. "Why not?" she asked her.

"You did cheerleading back in Hartford." Stephanie said. "Yeah but Eva is the captain so I won't be getting on that team anytime soon." She said, Stephanie nodded.

"I don't think I am going to do anything extra. I am going to stick to studying and then getting out of Vegas when I graduate." She said, Stephanie nodded. She didn't want to push her daughter. "I'll let you get dressed. I'm going to try and get your brother to come." She said, Nikki laughed, parties were definitely not Daniel's style at all.

Nikki finished off her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the party. She dressed in her Destroyed Stitching Denim Skinny Jeans in Dark Blue Destructive Wash, her Lead Dagger Skull Grommet Lace Up Women's Tank Top in Vintage White, her Urban Behavior Military Belted Long Sleeve Crop Jacket in Black, her Black Tall Boots, her Tri-Tone Wavy Oval-Link Multistrand Necklace, her Tri-Tone Disc Multistrand Bracelet and her Hoop Drop Earrings. Once she was dressed.

She grabbed her phone and some cash and put it into her Crinkled Wristlet and headed downstairs. John smiled at her. "You ready to go?" he asked her Nikki nodded. They were going as a group. John, Nicole, Brie and Randy.

"Lets go then." John said, they went out to the car and got in and John drove them over to the party. It was actually Eva's party her dad and Phil's mom were out of town. Phil was against it but Eva didn't care what he thought.

They got to the party and headed inside, Randy made a beeline to Eva and they started making out, John and Nicole went their own way and Nikki and Brie went to get a drink.

"So why didn't your brother come?" Brie asked, Nikki smiled. "He's not into parties and stuff he would rather be at home doing his own thing." She said. "He's definitely different from all the guys at school." Brie said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah he is." She said, Brie smiled. "I kind of like him." Brie said, Nikki smiled. "You should go spend some time with him then, I am sure he likes you too." Nikki said, Brie smiled at her.

"Thanks." She said before heading off. She wanted to spend some time with Daniel. Nikki stood there having a drink, she was alone and bored. "Hey, I didn't think I'd see you here." She heard Phil say. Nikki smiled and looked at him.

"Nicole pushed me into coming. She said I needed to socialize more." She said, Phil smiled. "Sounds like her." He said. "I hate parties, they are so pointless its just for guys and girls to get trashed and hook up with random people and ruin their lives." He said, Nikki smiled.

"A few of my friends are up in my room playing video games if you're interested?" Phil asked. "God yes." She said, Phil smiled and showed her up to his room.

They walked in and Nikki took her boots off and sat on Phil's bed with him, his room was different. There was Chicago Cubs memorabilia everywhere and also posters of comics and horror movies.

He was definitely different. "Guys this is Nikki." Phil said. "Nikki that's Colt, Mike, Kofi and Evan." He said, Nikki smiled and waved at them. "So what are we playing?" she asked.

"GTA." Phil said, Nikki smiled. "I love this game." She said, they all laughed. "You want a shot?" Colt asked handing her a controller.

"Sure." She said, she grabbed it and started playing, she quickly stole a car and started in on a mission. All the guys watched her and saw she was good at it, she was shooting people and killing them. She was definitely different then other girls.

They would hate this kind of game but she was into it. Nikki finished her turn and she looked around Phil's room, she saw a big closet full of comic books. "Whoa." She said.

"Yeah I am kind of a hoarder when it comes to comics and stuff. I love them." Phil said, Nikki smiled at him. "You have so much." She said. "What do you suggest for a beginner?" Nikki asked. "Probably for you I'd say maybe wonder woman." He said, Nikki laughed and took the comic he gave her. "So you've never read a comic before?" he asked her. "No never." She said. "You'll love them." He said, Nikki smiled at him and she took the book and started reading it, she was interested in it, it was something different to do.

Suddenly the door barged open and Randy and John stormed in. "There you are." John said relieved. Nikki frowned. "Yeah." She said. "We thought you were up here alone with Phil and he was doing something bad." Randy said. "No Randy you thought Phil was doing something bad, I knew he wasn't." John said, Nikki smiled. "I'm fine, just playing video games and reading comics." She said, they nodded. "Okay well we're leaving soon we'll come get you." John said pushing Randy out of the room, Nikki laughed and continued reading the book.

"You know if you're interested in getting some comics of your own I could take you to the store and let you chose some." Phil suggested. "You'd do that?" she asked. "Of course." He said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah I'd love to. Is tomorrow okay?" she asked. "Yeah sure, I'll pick you up in the morning?" Phil asked, Nikki nodded. "Thanks Phil." She said he nodded. "Bye guys," she said, they all said their goodbyes and Nikki left. She wanted to check out the comic book store.

She wanted to see what the big deal was and she wanted to get to know Phil better.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	5. Comic Books

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki was up early and in the home gym. She liked to keep fit, she was kind of chubby as a little kid and she was teased in elementary school and she decided to get herself into shape.

She didn't mind working out, but it was annoying that she had to do it to look good.

She finished off on the treadmill and she headed upstairs to her room, she went to the bathroom and had a shower and got ready for the day.

She did her hair and makeup and got dressed. She dressed in her Cuffed Denim Capris, her Cold Crush Marvel Tee, her Converse All Star Multi-Tongue Sneakers, her Tri-Tone Simulated Pearl & Simulated Crystal Cluster & Fringe Y Necklace, her Tri-Tone Bangle Bracelet Set and her Tri-Tone Fringe Hoop Drop Earrings. She grabbed her phone and her Black Woven Curb-Chain Crossbody Bag and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Hunter and Stephanie eating.

John and Randy were at football practice, AJ was out with her friends and Daniel had gone for a hike with Brie.

She sat down and grabbed a banana and started eating it. "Mom." She said getting Stephanie's attention. "Yes sweetie?" Stephanie asked.

"Can I have some money?" she asked. "What for?" Stephanie asked. "Phil is coming by and he wants to take me to the comic book store so I need some money." She said, Stephanie sighed.

"I'm not sure sweetie." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded. "Okay." She said. Hunter smiled, he thought Nikki would have had a fit over not getting any money.

"Here." Hunter said, he pulled out his wallet and handed Nikki about two hundred dollars. "Hunter she doesn't need it." Stephanie said. "Its fine babe. I want to do this." He said. "She's helped out around the house and everything, its not like she's asking for a lot." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thankyou Hunter." She said. "No worries. Go have fun kid." He said, Nikki smiled. She hugged Stephanie and headed off out the door. She waited for Phil outside and he pulled up in his Red Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee.

Nikki smiled and got up and got into the car, she smiled at Phil and he smiled back. "Ready?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled.

"They got to the comic book store and they headed inside. Phil said hello to everyone else he knew a bunch of people there.

Nikki smiled at them and she followed Phil around, she had no idea what to get. "What are you into?" Phil asked. "Anything really, anything you think I should read I will." She said, Phil nodded.

"We could be here a while. I spend a lot of hours in the week here especially after school." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"That's cool." She said. He grabbed her a comic and handed it to her. "You definitely need to get this one." He said.

Nikki looked and saw it was Rising Stars Compendium HC Comic book. "You've read it?" she asked, he nodded and smiled. "Yeah." He said, Nikki smiled and looked at the back of it, it looked really good.

"Oh and this one, I think you'll like this one." He said, Nikki smiled and looked at it. It was Y the Last Man. She smiled at Phil. She hoped she'd like them.

They continued looking and Phil found some comic books for himself and picked out some more for Nikki. He got her the Walking Dean, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and also Wonder Woman.

She needed a Wonder Woman in her collection. "Phillip!" they heard, Nikki looked up and saw a red head coming towards them, Phil groaned. "Maria." He said.

"Who's this?" Maria asked looking at Nikki. "This is Nikki." He said, Nikki smiled. "Hi." She said. "Hey." Maria said bitchy. "So I was thinking maybe we could do something tonight baby." Maria said. Phil looked at her. "No Maria, we're broken up remember? You cheated on me. So I am done." He said. "You know you'll never find someone like me." Maria said.

"No I'll find someone better." Phil spat. "So if you don't mind. I need to get back to my friend." He said brushing past her and going over to Nikki.

"Sorry about her." Phil said. "Oh its fine." She said, they finished shopping for books and Nikki paid for hers and Phil paid for his and they headed off. "You wanna come back to mine to read them?" Nikki asked, Phil nodded and smiled.

"Sure." He said, Nikki smiled. They went back to the house and headed inside, they went into the lounge room and they sat down and started reading them.

Stephanie walked in and smiled seeing her daughter with Phil. They were so cute together and she knew they would be a cute couple if her daughter ever allowed herself to let someone in.

"Hello Phil." Stephanie said. "Hi miss McMahon." He said. "Would you like to stay for dinner tonight, we're just ordering in and chilling out." Stephanie said. "Yeah sure, thankyou." He said.

"NO worries." He said, Nikki smiled, she was glad Phil was staying she was going to have fun with him, maybe watch a movie and play a board game or something.

"You're mom is so sweet." Phil said, Nikki smiled at him. "Yeah she's the best, I love her." She said. "You close with her?" Phil asked.

"Definitely. She's everything to me, that's why I moved here. So she could be happy." She said, Phil smiled. "That's very unselfish of you." He said.

"Yeah I guess so. Its not like there was anything important back home." Nikki said, Phil smiled. "No boyfriend?" he asked her, Nikki shook her head.

"I've never had a boyfriend." She said, Phil was shocked. "Wow." He said. "That's a shock." He said. "Why?" Nikki asked. "Look at you, any guy would love to go out with you. I mean you're hot." He said. Nikki blushed.

"Thanks. I mean I was asked out, but I knew all they wanted was sex and I am not that kind of girl. I'm not just going to give it up to just anyone. I want to be with someone a while and have feelings before I ever do that." She said.

"Would you wait until marriage?" he asked her, Nikki sighed. "I don't know. It depends on the person and the situation." She said, Phil nodded.

He really enjoyed getting to know her he really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	6. Hanging With Phil

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki was up in her room having a quick shower before dinner that night.

She and Phil had spent the whole day talking and reading the comic books and she had a really good time. Tonight they were just going to have some pizza and chill out and watch some movies or play video games.

John was out with Nicole and Randy was out with Eva. So it was Nikki, Phil, Stephanie, Hunter, Daniel, Brie and AJ.

She got out of the shower and dried off and got ready for the night. She dressed in her Black Capri Pants, her Fuchsia Elevate Tank and her Black Hoodwinked Hoodie.

Once she was dressed she headed downstairs and went into the kitchen, the pizzas were there so she grabbed a soda and some slices of pizza and sat with Daniel, Brie, Phil and AJ in the theatre room.

"What are we watching?" Nikki asked as she curled up in her seat. "Scream." Daniel said smirking. "You're such an ass." She said.

Daniel laughed at her. "Its not my fault you're a wimp when it comes to this movie." He said. "What's wrong with Scream?" Phil asked, Nikki sighed.

"I hate it. It freaks me out. The mask and everything. I just can't handle this move." She said, Phil nodded. The movie played and Phil saw Nikki twitching and new she was getting scared. She finished off her pizza and she headed back to the kitchen.

She sat down in the kitchen and just played on her phone. She couldn't watch scream. She just couldn't do it. Phil walked in and smiled seeing her.

"I wondered where you went." He said. Nikki laughed. "Sorry I just can't handle that movie I had to get away." She said, Phil nodded and smiled.

"You wanna do something else then?" he asked her. "Like?" Nikki asked. "Play a video game." He suggested. "Yeah sure, we can play on the Wii If you like." She said.

"Yeah sure, I'd love that." He said, Nikki smiled and they went into the lounge room and she set up the game. "Tennis first?" she asked, he nodded and smiled.

She put the game on and they started playing and having a good time. Hunter and Stephanie were outside enjoying each other's company and they could hear Nikki laughing.

Stephanie smiled and snuggled closer into Hunter's arms. "I love that sound." She said, Hunter smiled.

"You think she's liking living here more?" Hunter asked. Stephanie nodded. "I think so. She's made friends and she and Phil seem to be getting along a lot more." She said. "You think there's more to it than friendship with them two?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know. I think its getting there, but for now they are just friends. Close friends." She said. "I think he likes her." Hunter said, Stephanie looked at him.

"You think so?" she asked, Hunter nodded. "Definitely. No teenage guy would hang around a girl all day if he didn't like her more than a friend." He said, Stephanie smiled.

"Well he's a nice kid, I like him. He'd be good for her I think." Stephanie said. "You'd be okay with her dating?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah Nikki's always been popular and everything but she's never been out on a date or been kissed or anything. She's quiet and reserved. You have to get to know her better to truly understand her." Stephanie said.

"I think she likes Phil but she doesn't want to admit it to herself. She doesn't want to be hurt." She said Hunter nodded. "She's been so messed up with mine and Chris' divorce and then him remarrying so quickly and moving to Canada. Its tough on her she misses her dad. A girl needs their dad in their life." She said.

Hunter sighed. "I'm here for her Steph. If she ever needs a father figure I am here for her." Hunter said, Stephanie smiled.

"And that makes me love you even more." She said, Hunter smiled. "You should bond with her more." Stephanie told him. "How?" Hunter asked.

"Take her out. Just you two. I think she'd like that." Stephanie said, Hunter smiled. He had an idea of where he could take her. "Okay I'll take her out tomorrow." He said, Stephanie smiled at him.

**MEANWHILE**

Back inside, Nikki and Phil were having an amazing time playing on the Wii.

Phil glanced at the time and sighed. "I should head home, my parents got home today and I haven't seen them yet." Phil said. "Okay." She said, Phil smiled.

"I'll walk you out." Nikki said, she walked him out to his car. "I'll call you?" Phil asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I am not sure what I am doing tomorrow, so call me." She said, Phil smiled and got into the car and headed off.

She walked back inside and Hunter went over to her. "I need your help tomorrow would you mind coming shopping with me?" he asked her.

"No, it sounds fun." Nikki said, Hunter smiled.

He was glad that he and Nikki were going to have a chance to bond with one another.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day for them. It was a big one for him, he wanted to get Stephanie something really nice.

But first he had to talk to the kids about what he was planning.

If they weren't on board with it then no way could he go along with his plan.

The kids had to be his number on priority not anyone else, not his or Stephanie's feelings right now but the kids.

He just hoped they'd be on board with it.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	7. Bonding With Hunter

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day. Today she was hanging out with Hunter, she had been so happy about it this morning when she woke up, but after breakfast Randy had cornered her and told her that Hunter would never be her dad, that he would never love her like a dad.

That the only reason he was trying to bond with her was so he could fuck Stephanie.

Nikki was horrified at his words and they stung her to her core and she ran upstairs and hadn't been down since.

She didn't understand why Randy hated her and Daniel so much, he was always being mean to them and Nikki didn't know what to do anymore. She loved being apart of this family but Randy was making it unbearable at some points.

She just wanted him to leave her alone, yes they were apart of the same family but it didn't mean that they had to get along. She hated him and she didn't hate easily but Randy was one of those people she didn't like.

A part of her was even scared of him, he scared her the way he would talk to her and get angry and the way he would leer at her, like she was a piece of meat.

She shook her head from her thoughts and she finished doing her hair and makeup and she got ready for the day.

She dressed in her Rock & Republic VIP Coated Miniskirt, her Rock & Republic "Born to Rock" Ribbed Tank, her Rock & Republic Sequin Striped Crop Sweater, her Nike Sweet Classic Skate Shoes, her Metal & Leather Woven Bangle Bracelet Set, her Silver Tone Polka-Dot Bead Drop Earrings and her Jet-Tone Multistrand Necklace.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and her bag and headed downstairs. Hunter smiled at her. "Lets go." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

They left the house and got into his Ferrari and headed off. "So where are we going?" Nikki asked him, Hunter smiled at her. "The jewellers." He said, Nikki frowned.

"Why?" she asked. Hunter sighed as he stopped at a red light. "I want to propose to your mom." He said, Nikki's eyes went wide she couldn't believe that Hunter wanted to marry Stephanie already.

"Would you be okay with that?" he asked her, Nikki sighed. "Yeah. I guess so. I don't know." She said. "Just think about it." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

They got to the store and headed inside. They sat down at a desk and the jeweller sat with them and pulled out some of the better rings the store had to offer.

"This one is a14K Gold Diamond Unique Engagement Ring. This 14K Gold Diamond Unique Engagement Ring showcases a 2.50 carat emerald cut diamond in the centre and 2.37 carats of round, princess & trillion cut diamonds on the sides for a total of 4.87 carat of dazzling diamonds." He said, Hunter and Nikki smiled it was very nice. They looked at the next one.

"This one is a Unique Sapphire Engagement Ring with Diamonds. This Unique Sapphire Engagement Ring with Diamonds in 14K Gold features 1.98 carats of round diamonds and a 2-carat oval sapphire." he said, Nikki smiled, she liked that one.

"This one is a 14K Gold Diamond Unique Engagement Ring. This 14K Gold Diamond Unique Engagement Ring showcases a 3.75 carat marquise cut diamond in the centre and 1.18 carats of round diamonds on the sides for a total of 4.93 carat of dazzling diamonds." He said, Hunter smiled.

"What one do you think?" Hunter asked. "I like the last one." She said, he smiled and nodded. "I agree." He said. "I'll take that one." He said, Nikki smiled, she knew her mom was going to be so happy with the ring that Hunter had chosen.

Hunter paid for the ring and they said it would be sized and everything in a few days. Once It was all done they headed off to get a bite to eat. They went to a little café and got a muffin each.

"So how are you enjoying Vegas?" he asked her. Nikki smiled. "I like it here. I do." She said. "That's good. I feel like you're holding back on something, like something is bothering you." He said, Nikki sighed and looked at him.

"I don't want to say anything I don't want to get him in trouble." She said. Hunter sighed and looked at her. "You can be open and honest with me Nikki. I promise." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"Randy's said some things that have upset me." She said, Hunter sighed. "Like?" he asked. "That you'll never be my dad that you will never care for me as a father and that the only reason you're bonding with me is to sleep with my mom." She said, Hunter shook his head.

"Well that is not true at all." He said, Nikki smiled. "I want to bond with you and be a father to you if you'll have me. Randy is an idiot for saying that and I will deal with it." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Thankyou." She said. Hunter nodded and smiled. They finished off their muffins and headed home, they got home and Hunter went to deal with Randy.

Nikki went up to her room and started working on the school stuff she needed to get done. About ten minutes later her door barged open and Randy stormed in and went over to her.

"You fucking go to my dad about what I say to you again and I will hurt you woman or not." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Fucking slut." He said, Nikki sighed as he left her room. She couldn't believe he had just done that. She grabbed her phone and keys and headed out the door, she ran out of the house and went over to Phil's.

She needed to talk to him. She got there and he let her in and they went up to his room. "What's wrong?" he asked.

He could tell something was bothering her. "Randy is a freak." She said.

"What now?" Phil asked. "He said some stuff to me about Hunter not being my dad and everything and I told Hunter what he said and then Randy comes in and freaks me out telling me that if I rat on him again he will hurt me and that he doesn't care if I am a girl." She said.

"He's scary and I don't know if I feel safe in that house with him around. I don't know what to do." She said, Phil shook his head. "He's a douche. Maybe he needs time to cool off." He said.

"From now on when you're in your room, lock the door. I think it's the best thing to do." He said, Nikki nodded.

Randy scared her a lot.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	8. First Date

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was Friday and tonight Hunter was proposing to Stephanie and tonight the kids were going to the high school football game.

The last thing Nikki wanted to do was go anywhere near Randy but she had to. Her mom had told her to go and support Randy and John.

Nikki didn't want to do it but she would do it to please her mother. She got out of the shower and she did her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Black Studded Cropped Skinny Jeans, her Showoff Linen Blend Top, her Modernist Hooded Jacket, her Remixed Sneaker Wedges, her Etched Feather Necklace, her Down To Earth Bracelet Set and her Feather Earrings. She grabbed her phone and her bag and she headed downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Daniel asked her, Nikki nodded. They headed out to his car and they got in and headed over to the school. "So what's going on with you and Brie?" Nikki asked her brother, Daniel looked at her.

"We're hanging out, nothing special. Just trying to get to know one another better. She's much different than I thought. She'd down to earth and she likes the same things I like." He said, Nikki smiled.

"That's good. I am glad." She said, Daniel smiled. "Yeah I'm into her." He said, Nikki nodded. She was glad her brother was happy and that everything was good with him. "What about you?" Daniel asked.

"What about me?" she asked him. "You and Phil have been spending time together." Daniel said, Nikki shrugged. "We're friends. Nothing more." She said. "Is that the way you want to keep it?" Daniel asked, Nikki sighed.

"I don't know. I like him I do. But I don't know what I want." She said. "You should ask him out and see if there's anything there between the two of you." He said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah maybe but you know me I am way too shy to do that." She said. "Then get him to ask you out." Daniel said.

"How the hell do you do that?" she asked. "I don't know. I am sure he likes you. I mean you spend a lot of time together and you're always on the phone to him." He said, Nikki shrugged.

"I guess." She said. Daniel shook his head. He had to have a little chat to Phil about asking Nikki out because he knew Nikki would never do it.

They got to the school and they headed to the field. Nikki found Brie and she went and sat with her while Daniel got them a soda.

As he was getting one he spotted Phil and went over to him. Phil smiled, he liked Daniel he was cool and he meant a lot to Nikki so he was okay in his book. "What's up?" Phil asked.

"Not much just getting Brie and Nikki a drink." He said. "Oh your sister is here?" Phil asked, Daniel nodded. "Yeah she's sitting with Brie. You should join us." He said. "Yeah thanks." Phil said. "Before we go over there, can I talk to you about Nikki?" Daniel asked, Phil nodded.

"Yeah is she okay?" he asked. Daniel sighed. "She's into you, she likes you." He said. "I like her too." Phil said. "No Phil. She LIKES you." He said, "Oh." Phil said, he looked at Daniel. "I like her that way too." He said, Daniel smiled.

"Then ask her out because she is never going to ask you out she's way too shy." He said, Phil laughed lightly. "Okay I'll ask her and if she says yes what should we do?" he asked Daniel.

Daniel sighed. "Get a burger and go do something fun. Maybe go bowling or play pool. Something fun." He said, Phil smiled.

"Thanks for the advice." He said, Daniel nodded. "Just don't fuck with her, I may not look like much but she's my sister and I love her and if you break her heart I'll break your jaw." He said, Phil nodded, he understood where Daniel was coming from.

They finished their chat and they went and joined Brie and Nikki. Daniel sat beside Brie and Phil beside Nikki. Nikki smiled at Phil.

"I didn't think football was your thing." Nikki commented. "Oh its not. Eva lost car privileges so I had to drive her here." He said. "Oh right." Nikki said, Phil smiled at her. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?" he asked her, Nikki looked at him.

"Out?" Nikki asked him. "Yeah like on a date." He said. "Oh right, yeah sure." Nikki said, Phil smiled.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at about seven." He said, Nikki smiled at him. She was excited for her date.

It was her first date ever. It was nerve-wracking but she was so ready for it, Phil was a good guy and they already knew one another so it was going to be fun.

**HOURS LATER**

The football game ended with the team winning and Daniel and Nikki said goodbye to Brie and Phil and headed back home.

They got home and walked in and Stephanie called them into the lounge. "Hunter and I have some news." She said, Nikki and Daniel looked at her.

"We're engaged!" she announced, Nikki and Daniel smiled, they knew Hunter was doing it tonight and they were happy for their mom.

They hugged her tight and congratulated her. "You're okay with this right?" Stephanie asked, both Nikki and Daniel smiled and nodded.

"Of course mom." Daniel said. "Hunter asked for our permission to do this so its all good." Daniel said.

"And I was there when he picked out the ring." Nikki said, Stephanie smiled and pulled her kids into another hug.

She was so happy that she was getting married to the man of her dreams and that her kids were really okay with this.

That they were happy and supportive of their relationship.

Everything was just perfect right now.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed nervously as she got ready for her date. She was nervous about going out on a date with Phil.

She liked Phil a lot and hoped tonight went well. She finished off her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Black High Waist Jeggings, her Beige Multi Printed Distressed Draped Back Top, her Black Faux Leather Cropped Jacket, her Black Faux Leather Slouchy Mid Calf Boots, her Gold High Polish Pyramid Textured Bangle Bracelets and her Gold High Polish Twisted Large Hoop Earrings.

She put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and her Leather Convertible Shoulder Bag and headed downstairs.

She went into the lounge and sat down and waited nervously for Phil to get there to pick her up. "Where are you going?" Randy asked walking into the room, Nikki sighed.

"Just out." She said. "With?" Randy asked. "Phil." She said, Randy smirked and laughed. "So you're gonna give him some ass huh?" he asked her. Nikki sighed.

"Whatever Randy." She said, she got up and walked away from him. She just felt weird around him, he was so creepy. Luckily for her the doorbell rang.

She went to the door and opened it and smiled seeing Phil. Phil smiled at her and they headed out to his car. They got into the car and Phil drove them to the pool place.

"So I thought we could play a few games of pool and have some food?" he asked her. Nikki smiled. "Yeah I love that idea." She said, Phil smiled. "You look beautiful." He said, Nikki blushed.

"Thanks." She said, Phil smiled at her. They got to the pool place and they got out and headed inside. They paid for a table and they went and started playing a game.

"So are you good at pool?" Phil asked her. Nikki laughed. "Not really I'm okay I guess." She said Phil looked at her. "Same I am not too goof but its fun." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

Phil took his cue and took the first shot and he didn't get a ball in the pocket. Nikki smiled at him and took her shot. Phil watched her closely as she lined up for the shot.

She took her shot and hit a ball into the corner pocket. Phil looked at her. "You totally lied." He said, Nikki laughed. "Sorry. I didn't want to brag." She said.

"How'd you get so good?" he asked her. "I just played a lot at home, its something fun to do me and Daniel used to do It a lot." She said, Phil nodded and smiled.

They continued playing and Nikki was nailing a lot of shots. "How about we get some food?" Phil asked her, Nikki nodded and they went and sat down and ordered some food.

They both got some burgers, fries and shakes and they sat down eating and getting to know one another better. "So tell me about your dad." Phil said, he was interested to know about her father. Nikki smiled.

"He's a great dad he really is. He's always there when I need him and I try to talk to him all the time, its just lately we haven't been having that same relationship." She said.

"Why's that?" he asked her. Nikki sighed. "He left New York and moved to Canada. He met a woman and fell in love and he wanted to marry her, so he moved to Canada to be with her and apparently she's pregnant with twins now." She said.

"I guess he doesn't have time for me and Daniel anymore. Its tough but it's the way it goes. I guess we don't fit into his perfect new bubble. We're teenagers and we're from a failed marriage and to be honest I don't think Jessica likes us and I don't like her." She said. "Why don't you like her?" Phil asked.

"My dad and her met and a month later were married. Its just ridiculous. I don't think you can truly know someone in a month." She said, he nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I understand. My mom and Eva's dad were only together about six months before they got married. I mean the first time I met Eva was at the wedding and then we automatically became this family and I don't get along with her at all. She's a total bitch and she doesn't like me, she thinks I'm a loser because of the way I look and what I'm into." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I get that. I mean moving here to Vegas to be this family with Hunter, AJ, John and Randy isn't easy. I mean I am getting closer with Hunter, AJ and John but with Randy…..I just can't." she said. Phil nodded he knew why.

"Is he still being an asshole?" he asked her. "Yeah I just try to stay away from him, he scares me and creeps me out. I don't know. I just don't feel safe around him." She said.

"You should tell your mom. If she knew this she would move you and Daniel out of there." He said. "But then she and Hunter wouldn't make it and she deserves to be happy. Its been about me and Daniel forever its about time she was happy." She said, Phil nodded.

"Do you think Randy would do anything to you?" he asked her he was really worried about her being in that house with Randy.

He was a total asshole and he didn't like the fact that Randy was going around threatening her and that he was perving on her and saying all these nasty comments to her, it was unsafe to her.

Randy came off to him as a psychopath sometimes. He didn't understand what Eva saw in him, he had no idea why she was with him still.

"Well if anything happens, just know you can come to me." Phil said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks, it means a lot." She said, Phil nodded and smiled.

They finished off their food and Phil paid the bill for the food and for the game of pool and he drove her back home. He parked in the driveway and looked over at her.

"I had a really good time." He said, Nikki smiled. "Me too. I really did." She said, he smiled at her.

"So we can do it again?" he asked her. "Definitely." Nikki said, Phil smiled and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

They broke the kiss and Nikki got out of the car and headed inside.

She was so happy, she really was, the date was perfect.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	9. Wedding Dress Shopping

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki and Phil were still dating and getting to know one another and they were happy together.

Today Nikki was going with AJ and her mom wedding dress shopping. Stephanie had also invited some friends she had made, Trish and Torrie. She had asked Nikki to be her maid of honour and Nikki accepted right away.

She couldn't wait to see her mom remarry someone who truly loved her for her. Nikki walked into her bathroom after her morning workout and she had a shower. Once she was done in the shower, she dried off and did her hair and makeup and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Magenta Basic Capri Leggings, her Blush and Silver Glam Beaded Tank, her White Perforated Biker Jacket, her Black Sleek Peep-Toe Platforms, her Simply Stated Floral Necklace, her Color Cascade Lacquered Bangle Set and her Simply Stated Floral Drop Earrings.

She grabbed her phone and her bag and headed downstairs. Stephanie smiled at her. She looked beautiful. It was so different to what Nikki was usually in.

Nikki knew that these places could be fancy so she thought she'd look the part. "Lets go." Stephanie said, she kissed Hunter goodbye and she, Nikki and AJ headed out to the car.

They got in and drove to the bridal store. They got there and headed inside, Stephanie checked in for her appointment and they met up with Trish and Torrie and they sat down.

Stephanie went back and talked to the assistant about what she was looking for and the budget. The assistant went and picked some dresses for her and she came out. She stood on the step and everyone looked at her.

"This dress is Chic and alluring, the slenderizing drape of this glorious Mikado slim A-line features cap-sleeves plunging to a deep V-neck and empire waist showcased by sparkling Swarovski crystals. Finished with signature corset back closure." the assistant said. Stephanie looked at them. "So?" she asked them. "You look stunning." Trish said. "I agree." Torrie said. "Girls?" Stephanie asked.

"Its pretty." AJ said. "Nikki?" Stephanie asked, she really cared about Nikki's opinion. Hers was the most important to her. "I like it mom but its not right." She said. "Oh." Stephanie said. She went back and tried on the next one and came out.

"This stunning variation of Meredith features three-quarter length illusion sleeves beautifully complementing the plunging V-neckline. Vintage lace A-line silhouette with Swarovski crystal brooch at the empire waist and finished with inner corset and button over zipper closure." the assistant said. "I love it." Stephanie said.

"Dad would love you in it." AJ said, Stephanie smiled. "I don't like it." Nikki said, Stephanie frowned. "Mom I want to see you, you're dressing like an older woman." She said.

"I am older Nikki. I am not young like when I married dad." She said. "Ma you have a rocking body. You're a beautiful woman. I want you to show that off. Hunter obviously loves your body." She said. Stephanie nodded.

"Pick some dresses for me then." She said, Nikki smiled and pulled three dresses she knew her mom would look stunning in. the assistant took the dresses and they went and tried them on. Stephanie came out in the first look.

"This is a One-piece, strapless, slim A-line silhouette with corset closure. The sophisticated lace overlay features an asymmetrical gathered Dream Satin panel wrapping across the waistline to create a figure flattering effect. The waist is accented with a satin bow gently placed at the side front hip." the assistant said.

"Nah. I don't like it." Stephanie said, so she went and tried the next one on. "Sensational Swarovski crystal embellished embroidery rains down a Royal Satin bodice, accented by Swarovski crystal satin ribbon belt. Finished with zipper over inner corset closure." the assistant said, Stephanie hated it so she went and tried Nikki's last choice on. She came out and Nikki was speechless her mom looked amazing.

"This breathtaking tulle sheath with illusion neckline features mirrored jewels and sparkling Swarovski crystals atop beaded embroidery. Complete with zipper and crystal button back closure." the assistant said.

"Mom this is it." Nikki said, Stephanie smiled. She felt beautiful and sexy in this dress. It was a stunning dress. "I love it." Trish said. "You look great." Torrie added. "AJ?" Stephanie asked. "It's the one." She said, Nikki smiled at her mom and wiped some tears.

"Oh baby don't cry." Stephanie said, Nikki sighed. "Sorry mom. I just…..You look beautiful." She said, Stephanie smiled.

"Thankyou baby. This is my dress." She said, the assistant smiled and they went and filled out the paper work and paid for the dress.

While they were there, Stephanie made an appointment for bridesmaid dresses.

She and Hunter hadn't decided on a colour but it was most likely going to be purple or black.

They left the store and they got into the car. "Mom can you drop me at Phil's? we're going to go get some food." Nikki said.

"Yeah sure sweetie, AJ would you like to get some lunch with me?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure." AJ said, Stephanie smiled. She was glad she and AJ were forming a bond.

Stephanie dropped Nikki off at Phil's and she went and rang the doorbell. Michelle, Phil's mom answered the door. "Come on in." she said, Nikki smiled.

"Hi Mr. Austin." Nikki said seeing Phil's step dad and Eva's dad. "Hi Nikki." Steve said, Nikki headed up to Phil's room and walked in.

She saw him laying on the bed reading comics. Nikki laughed. He was always doing that.

She went and joined him and he leaned over and kissed her. "How was dress shopping?" Phil asked.

"It was good, mom has her dress and she looks amazing in it." Nikki said. Phil smiled. "Ready for lunch?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled.

She loved spending time with him, she really did.

They were getting to know one another better and Nikki was starting to develop feelings for him and she was scared and excited at the same time.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	10. Bridesmaid Dresses

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the appointment for the bridesmaid dresses. Nikki really didn't want to go but she had no other choice.

This was for her mom's wedding so she was going to suck it up and go along with it. She finished doing her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Deep Blue Distressed Stylish Jeans, her Stylish White Scoop Neck Skeleton Pattern Cotton Blend Tank, her Cool PU Leather Zipper Hooded Jacket, her Kickin Black Lea Fabric Wedge Sneakers, her Heart Lock Gold Lobster Claw Clasp Bronze Fashion Necklace, her Chic Gold Heart Cut Out Chain Crucifix Fashion Bracelet, her Gold Hoop Earrings and her Nine Rings Gold Ring.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and her Punk Black Chains Studded PU Leather Hobo Bag and headed downstairs. She got down there and met up with Stephanie and AJ and they headed out the door. They got into the car and Stephanie drove them to the salon.

Stephanie looked at her daughter in the backseat and sighed, she knew Nikki didn't want to be doing this, she had made plans with Phil to go see a movie today but Stephanie had made her cancel them at the last minute and Nikki wasn't pleased at all.

She liked spending time with Phil. They got to the store and headed inside and their assistant pulled some dresses for them. Trish and Torrie arrived and they all changed into a dress each and came out. They all looked good. First they looked at Torrie.

"Beautiful velour patterns create drama in Betsy and Adam's evening gown. With the sequined waist and one shoulder strap extending around the open back, you'll be wrapped in glamour at formal dances and receptions." the assistant said and then they moved onto Trish. "A sexy and sophisticated open back formal gown by La Femme. This long one shoulder black dress features an asymmetrical neckline with colourful multi-collared jewel trim at the single shoulder strap and sexy side cut out. Subtle ruching and a high side slit add to the drama of this open back gown." she said, Stephanie looked at them and tried to make a decision.

They then looked at AJ's dress. "This long one shoulder prom dress has super styling and added pizazz for a modern look to a prom classic. A long one shoulder prom gown featuring a Ruched sweetheart bust and empire waist with sparkling beaded appliqués. The single shoulder strap winds through a front twist for added detail. A floor length sweetheart dress with loose fitting chiffon skirt for a flattering look that insures a graceful entrance." The assistant said, Stephanie nodded and then looked at Nikki.

"You're sure to turn heads when you show up in this unique Shimmer dress. This designer strapless dress features a sexy asymmetrical cut out at the strapless bust, glittering jewelled bands and beaded waist for accent. A soft Grecian side drape in lustrous matte jersey flatters your figure. The simple floor length A-line skirt finishes the look on this stunning formal dress." The assistant said.

"What do you think?" the assistant asked her. "I think Torrie and Trish' dresses are too sexy I don't want the teenagers in something so sexy." She said.

"I do like both AJ's and Nikki's dresses. I think they look stunning on both of them." She said, she didn't know what to pick. "How does it feel in that dress AJ?" Stephanie asked.

"Its good and I am really relaxed and comfortable." She said. "Nikki?" Stephanie asked. "I like it, its not tight and I like the strapless look and the side drape is nice. The colour is good too." She said.

She liked the purple more than the black. "AJ would you try the purple one on?" Stephanie asked. AJ nodded and they went and changed. She came back out and Stephanie smiled. It was definitely the dress. "Perfect." She said. "So we're going with the purple?" the assistant asked, Stephanie nodded. "Definitely." She said, the assistant smiled, they took the measurements and everything and they were good to go. They left the store and headed home.

As soon as they got home Nikki went to her room and laid down on the bed. Phil had decided to go to the movies without her, she was so annoyed with her mom right now.

She didn't care what dress she was in. she really didn't. This wasn't her wedding it was Stephanie's.

She sighed as someone knocked on the door. "Yeah?" she asked, the door opened and Phil walked in. she smiled at him and got up and kissed him softly. He laid down beside her on the bed and looked at her.

"How was dress shopping?" he asked her. "Boring and annoying. I didn't want to be there. I was looking forward to going to see Thor with you." She said.

"Sorry babe, but we can go another time." He said, Nikki nodded. "It just sucks. I will be glad when this wedding is done and over with." She said, Phil smiled. "Speaking of wedding." She said.

"I was hoping you'd be my date." She said, Phil smiled. "Definitely." He said, Nikki smiled. "Wanna hear some gossip?" Phil asked, Nikki laughed.

"Sure." She said. "Earlier at home, Randy was there and he and Eva were having a shouting match. I mean a big ass fight." He said. "Over what?" she asked.

"Eva wants to be in the wedding, she thinks she should be a bridesmaid but Randy told her that it wasn't up to him, but she was going on and on about it." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I don't see why she should be included. Its not her mom or dad getting married." She said. "If she is included. I am out. I am sorry Phil but I can't be around her she just annoys me and I feel like hitting her." She said.

"You'll be fine. You don't have to be around her. I don't think your mom will give into her demands." Phil said, Nikki nodded. "I hope not." Nikki said. Phil smiled at her. "Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked her.

"Yeah how about some frozen yogurt." She said, Phil nodded and smiled and they headed out the door. They walked downstairs and saw Stephanie and Hunter having a heated discussion.

She frowned. "Babe, leave them to it." Phil said, Nikki sighed and nodded. "Nikki, sweetie come here." Stephanie said, Nikki walked into the kitchen. "What's up mom?" she asked.

"How would you feel about Eva being in the wedding party as a bridesmaid?" Stephanie asked, Nikki looked at her and Hunter. "I wouldn't be okay with it." She said.

"Told you Hunter." Stephanie said. "Look Randy really would like her to be involved." Hunter said, Nikki sighed. "Its your wedding I don't care." She said. She went back over to Phil and they left the house.

Stephanie sighed, she knew her daughter wasn't happy and she hated it, she really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	11. Psycho Eva

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for school. She wasn't in a good mood lately. Stephanie had told her that she was really thinking about letting Eva be in the wedding.

Nikki was so not happy with it, she hated Eva and she didn't think she should be in it.

It's not like she was family. It really annoyed Nikki that Stephanie was letting Hunter get his way, she should have been sticking up for what she wanted but she wasn't and it sucked.

Nikki shook her head from her thoughts and she finished doing her hair and makeup and got ready for school.

She dressed in her Black High-Waisted Crop Pants, her White 'I Only Date Boys With Tattoos' Tank Top, her Black Lace Hoodie, her Converse All Star Multi-Tongue Sneakers, her Silver-Plated Initial N Disc Pendant Necklace, her Silver-Plated Crystal Bangle Bracelet and her Silver-Tone Crystal Oval Hoop Earrings. She put on some perfume grabbed her phone and her Triple-Zip Crossbody Bag and headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of juice out of the fridge. She shook it up before opening it and taking a sip. "Do you want some breakfast?" Hunter asked her. "Nope." She said, Hunter nodded.

Stephanie looked at her daughter and knew she was still in a bad mood. She had been in one for a few days now and it was starting to grate on Stephanie's nerves.

Nikki had never been like this before and she was concerned about her daughter. "You in a better mood today?" Stephanie asked her. "I guess." She said. "I haven't made a decision on Eva yet." Stephanie said.

"Whatever mom. I don't care. But I want you to know that if she is in this wedding then I am sorry I can't be. I love you so much and I will still be there to support you but to ask me to stand up there alongside her on your special day is something I can't do." She said, Stephanie sighed. "Sweetie-" "I have to get to school. I'll see you later." Nikki said leaving the house.

She got into her car and headed to school. She just didn't want to deal with the whole Eva thing she really didn't. She didn't want to waste her time on her. She got to school, parked and headed to her locker.

She put her books away and went in search of Phil. She found him in the quad with all his friends laughing and joking she stood there just watching him. "Hey bitch!" she heard someone call to her.

She turned and saw Eva coming her way with her friends.  
"I want you to tell your mom to put me in the wedding." She said. Nikki sighed.

"I don't think so Eva." She said. "You'll do it or you'll regret it." She snapped before walking off, Nikki sighed and looked at her retreating figure, she couldn't believe Eva she was a true psycho.

She shook her head and made her way over to Phil and his friends and sat down, Phil looked at her shirt and laughed. She was so cute sometimes. He kissed her briefly before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and letting her join in the conversation.

Nikki smiled and sat there with him, she liked Phil and his friends, they were funny and smart and just fun to be around. She sat there with them until the bell rang and she and Phil got up. Phil took her hand and led her to the class.

She got to her class and he kissed her and she headed inside.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Nikki finished texting Phil that she was waiting outside for him, apparently he was a smart ass in class today so he had to go to detention and Nikki told him she would wait for him, so she sat outside and waited for Phil to finish off detention, she wondered what he did though, Phil had a smart ass mouth, you never knew what he was going to say or do.

She was sitting there when all of a sudden she was pushed into the grass and Eva got on top of her and started hitting her over and over again and her friends started kicking her in her side and ripping at her hair, Eva finished the assault and looked down at Nikki.

"Tell your mom or this will happen again, but worse." She said before walking off and leaving Nikki laying there in pain.

Phil finished off his detention and walked out in search of Nikki, his eyes went wide when he saw her on the grass he rushed over to her and looked at her.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked. Nikki groaned. "Eva." She said, Phil shook his head, his step sister was crazy.

He helped Nikki up and took her to the nurses office and the school nurse patched her up and got her sorted out.

Once she was all patched up Phil took Nikki to her car and drove her home, she knew Stephanie was going to flip out about this, he still couldn't believe that his sister did this, Nikki was bruised and battered and she looked like she had been in a war.

He shook his head as they got to the house. He got out and helped Nikki out and into the house.

He took her into the lounge. Stephanie walked in and her eyes went wide when she saw Nikki.

She rushed over to her and doted on her, Phil filled her in on what happened and Stephanie was livid.

"Eva did this?" she asked Phil. He nodded. "Yeah." Phil said, Stephanie couldn't believe this.

"Lets get you up into a bath." Stephanie said helping her daughter up to her room, she set up a bath and got her ready and Nikki got in and she relaxed.

Stephanie still couldn't believe this. Her daughter had a black eye and bruised ribs it was horrific.

Nikki finished up in the tub and got changed into some sweats and she laid in bed.

Phil came in and joined her and held her, he just wanted her to get better.

That's all he wanted. He knew Eva was going to get it, and he was glad.

She shouldn't be allowed to get away with this, no way in hell.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki groaned as she woke up, her body was in pain. Thankfully today she didn't have to go to school. Stephanie was taking her in to see Torrie.

Torrie was a doctor and Stephanie just wanted to make sure her daughter was okay.

She got out of bed and made her way over to the bathroom, she had a shower and got ready for the day. She did her hair and makeup and got dressed.

She dressed in her Navy Blue New York Yankees Heart Tri-Blend Fleece Pants, her Ash/Navy Blue Majestic New York Yankees My Favorite Game Fashion Slim Fit T-Shirt, her Navy Blue Nike New York Yankees Classic Full Zip Hoodie, her Nike South Beach Thong Sandals, her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal & Simulated Pearl Fringe Y Necklace, her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Bracelet and her Simulated Crystal Disc Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. Daniel smiled at his sister and hugged her. "Tell Phil I'll call him at lunch." She said, Daniel nodded and smiled.

Nikki walked into the kitchen and sat down and had a bite to eat. "I don't care Randal. She is no longer welcome in this house!" she heard Hunter shouting at his son. "She didn't do anything!" Randy shouted back.

"She and her friends beat the hell out of Nikki!" Hunter snapped. "Maybe she deserved it." Randy said. "That's it you're grounded for a month!" Hunter stated. "God I hate you!" Randy shouted before leaving the house.

He hated Hunter and he hated Nikki more and more every day. He smirked to himself. He would get her back. He would make her pay one way or another. Hunter walked into the kitchen and saw Nikki and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her. "Fine, a bit sore though." She said.

"That's understandable. Your mom is just getting ready." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Just so you know Eva won't be around anymore. I told Randy that she isn't welcome in this house and she will NOT be allowed at the wedding either. What she did was wrong on so many levels and I can't believe my son is okay with it." He said shaking his head. Nikki sighed.

"I don't want to cause any issues. Maybe you should just forget about what happened, all of this was about Eva being in the wedding so maybe she should be in the wedding." Nikki said, Hunter sighed.

"No what she did was wrong and I don't want her near this family." He said. Nikki nodded. She knew Randy was going to hate her even more now and it sucked.

Stephanie walked into the kitchen and smiled. She kissed Hunter and hugged and kissed Nikki.

"You ready to go sweetie?" she asked her daughter. Nikki nodded and smiled and they headed off.

They got into the car and Stephanie drove them to the doctors.

They got there and Stephanie signed them in for the day and they sat down and waited for the doctor to call her.

"Steph." She heard, she looked and saw Torrie. "Come through." Torrie said, they walked through and Nikki sat on the exam table.

"So what happened?" Torrie asked, Stephanie told her what happened and Torrie shook her head. For legal reasons she took pictures of Nikki's injuries and then she gave her a once over.

"The good thing is that the ribs aren't broken, just bruised, so keep cool and hot packs on them and your eye seems fine, the swelling and bruising will go down in time." She told her, Nikki nodded. "For pain management just go with Tylenol or Aspirin." She said. "Thanks Torrie." Stephanie said.

"No worries. I would like to see you again in a week and see if you're healing right." She said. Nikki and Stephanie nodded and they headed out. They got into the car and headed back home. Once home Nikki went up to her room and laid down, the only time her ribs didn't hurt her was when she was laying down on her back.

She hated that she was in this much pain it sucked so badly. She hated Eva so much she really did.

**LATER**

Nikki picked up her phone and dialled Phil's number, she missed him and wanted to hear his voice. **"Hello?" **Phil answered. **"Hey.**" Nikki said.

**"Hey babe." **He said. Nikki smiled. **"How was your appointment?"** Phil asked.

**"Good. My ribs are just bruised and the swelling and bruising should go away." **She said.

**"That's good to hear." **He said. **"My mom and Eva's dad went off on her last night when I told them what she did. She didn't care though. They are sorry though I won't be surprised if they make a visit to you." **He said.

**"I am over it Phil, I don't care." **She said. **"Hunter and Randy had a shouting match this morning, Hunter's banned Eva from the house and the wedding and I know Randy is blaming me."** She said.

**"Well he's a dick and he shouldn't its not your fault that his girlfriend is a total psycho." **He said, Nikki laughed.

**"Yeah I guess so." **She said. **"I want to come see you tonight."** He said, Nikki smiled.

**"Yeah come by after school and we can hang out and have dinner and stuff. I miss you." **She said.

**"I miss you too." **He said, he really did and he couldn't wait to see her tonight.

**"I better get back to class and everything but I will see you later." **He said. "**Okay have a good day, bye." **Nikki said.

**"Bye babe." **Phil said ending the call. Nikki threw her phone beside her and just closed her eyes and tried to get some rest.

She just couldn't wait to see Phil this afternoon she really couldn't.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki smiled as she heard the doorbell. She got up out of bed and made her way downstairs.

She got to the bottom of the stairs and heard Randy answering the door. "What do you want?" Randy asked Phil. "I came to see Nikki." Phil said. "Well you're not allowed in this house." Randy said. Phil sighed.

"Let me in." he said, Randy shook his head. "No if Eva isn't allowed here you're not allowed here either." Randy stated. "Randal Keith, let Phil in now." Hunter snapped from behind him, Randy turned and looked at his dad.

"Its not fair." He said, "I don't care. The reason Phil is allowed in is because he didn't beat anyone up. Eva did." Hunter said.

"Get to your room and do your homework." Hunter said, Randy growled and went to the stairs. He saw Nikki and looked at her.

"You'll pay." He told her before storming up the stairs. Nikki sighed. She went down to the landing and she saw Phil. He smiled at her and went over to her and hugged her.

"Lets go watch some TV." Nikki suggested, Phil nodded. "Door open please Nikki." Hunter said, Nikki nodded and headed upstairs with Phil.

They walked into her room and laid down on the bed together and watched some TV. "How was school?" Nikki asked.

"Good, boring without you there, when are you going back?" Phil asked. "I want to go back tomorrow but I don't know if mom will want me to." Nikki said, Phil nodded and smiled.

"I get that. I hope you can come back tomorrow. I missed you today." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "And the girls all asked about you, they couldn't believe that Eva would do something like that over a stupid wedding." He said.

"Yeah me either. Its not worth the hassle. If I knew this was going to happen I would have just shut up and let mom put her in the wedding." She said.

"I get that, but you should never back down to a bully otherwise they will just continue to do what They've always done." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I know but I am just so over it all." She said, she was starting to get emotional and Phil knew it so he held her tighter to his body.

"Randy hates me, when I go back to school Eva is going to have it out for me. I just hate this," she said, Phil nodded.

"I know…Has Randy said or done anything else to you?" Phil asked. "Yeah the same stuff, threatening me. I don't know what he will do, but he scares me." She said. "Have you thought about telling Hunter and your mom?" he asked her.

"Yeah but I have caused enough hassle in this family I don't want to cause anymore and I am sure Hunter won't believe me and mom will and it will cause this big rift and I don't want that." She said, Phil nodded.

"I understand babe." He said, Nikki smiled. "I feel safe in your arms." She said, Phil held her tighter and smiled.

"I'm glad. I am always here if you need me, I'm just a phone call away no matter what." He said, Nikki smiled at him and leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly. They broke apart when they heard a cough. They looked and saw AJ. "Phil your parents are here." She said, Phil frowned.

They got up and headed downstairs. "Mom, Steve? What are you doing here?" Phil asked. "We came to see Nikki." Michelle said, Nikki smiled.

"Come in." she said, leading them to the lounge they sat down together. "We just came to personally apologise to you for Eva's actions. What she did was so out of line. She has been punished for it." Steve said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Thankyou." She said. "If she is bothering you when you go back to school please let us know, she has been acting out a lot lately and we want to handle it before It gets too far." Steve said.

"Of course Sir.." She said. "Thankyou for understanding." Michelle told her. "Of course." Nikki said.

"Phil we'll see you at home later." Michelle said. "Okay." Phil said leading them to the door, he closed the door behind them and went back to the lounge and sat with Nikki.

"I didn't think they would come." Phil said. "Well it was nice of them to come and apologise on behalf of her." She said, Phil smiled. "Yeah." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"So are you going to stay for dinner?" Nikki asked him, he nodded. "Yeah if you don't mind." Phil said. "No I don't mind at all baby. Not at all. I like having you around." She said, Phil smiled.

Nikki grabbed the remote and turned on some television and she and Phil just sat there curled up together watching some TV. "Hi sweetie." Stephanie said coming into the room. Nikki smiled at her mom.

"Hey ma." She said. "How are you feeling?" Stephanie asked. "I'm okay. Still a bit sore but I guess that feeling will pass." She said, Stephanie nodded and smiled.

"Yeah it will." Stephanie said, she smiled at Phil and her daughter and left them to it. She went out to where Hunter was cooking the meat for dinner and she hugged him from behind. "What's this for?" Hunter asked smiling into the hug. "Just for you being an amazing man. I love you." She said, Hunter smiled. "I love you too Steph." He said, Stephanie smiled at him. "How's Nikki doing?" Hunter asked.

"She's okay. She's in with Phil right now so I guess she is doing good. I think he's a good person to have in her life. She's happy." Stephanie said, Hunter smiled. "That's good." He said. "I just wish Randy was as happy as she was right now, he has got an attitude on him right now." Hunter said. "He's just lashing out because you banned Eva from the house and from the wedding." She said. "Do you think I made the right decision?" Hunter asked her.

"Yeah definitely. I know I wouldn't have a good time if Eva was at the wedding and I know Nikki wouldn't feel safe if she was in the house. So yes. You made the right call." She said, Hunter smiled.

He was glad he had Stephanie's support. He just wished the family would be happy.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. Prom

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Tonight was the night of the beginning of year school dance. Nikki was going with Phil and she was excited about it.

This was her first school dance she was going to with a date and she hoped tonight went well. She knew Eva wasn't going. She had been banned from the dance because of what she did to Nikki.

Nikki was glad she wasn't going to be there so it was going to be a good night or her. She got out of the shower and dried off and did her hair and makeup.

She pulled her hair to the side and braided it and had a light makeup on with a pink glossy lip. Once she was done with her hair and makeup she got ready for the night.

She dressed in her Red and Black High Low Strapless Sweetheart Dress, her Black David Tutera Lovely Peep Toe Platform Pumps, her Vintage Rose Vintage Heart Necklace, her Vintage Rose Vintage Heart Bracelet and her Vintage Rose Heart Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and put her phone, some money and her lip gloss into her Box Clutch and she was ready. She touched up her hair and makeup and she was good to go.

She headed downstairs and as she got down there she saw Hunter, Stephanie, Daniel and Brie waiting on her.

The doorbell rang and Hunter opened it and let Phil in. he looked so handsome in his suit. He smiled at Nikki and went over to her and kissed her and put a red rose on her left wrist and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful." He said, Nikki blushed. "Thanks, you look so handsome." She said, Phil smiled at her.

"Be good and have fun tonight." Hunter said, Stephanie smiled and hugged and kissed her daughter and her son and they headed out. They got into Phil's car and he drove them to the dance. They got to the school and headed inside.

They stopped for a picture and they headed inside, Phil got himself and Nikki a drink of punch and they started drinking their drinks. "You wanna dance?" he asked her.

Nikki smiled. "No babe. I'm fine really." She said, Phil looked at her. "You sure?" he asked her Nikki nodded.

"I can't dance." She said, Phil smirked at her, he put his cup down and took hers and put it down and took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. They got onto the dance floor and Phil looked at her and held her by her hips.

"Just move to the music nothing special." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they moved together to the music. "Are you glad you decided to come tonight then?" he asked her, Nikki looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah I am. I didn't want to at first." She said. "Yeah I know. But you're having fun though?" he asked her Nikki nodded. "Yeah I am. I'm with you I always have fun with you." She said, Phil smiled at her.

"Why didn't you want to come babe?" he asked her. Nikki shrugged. "I just am not into school things. Dances and things. Plus I didn't want to deal with Randy and Eva tonight. I am just glad they're not here." She said, Phil nodded.

"Yeah she's banned from any of school things. So you're fine and if Orton has anything to say I will deal with it." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"My protector." She said, Phil laughed at her and kissed her softly. The slow song ended so they left the dance floor and went and sat down together.

"I want to spend the night with you tonight." Nikki announced as they sat together. Phil's eyes went wide.

"Really?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah we've been together a while and I trust you and I want you to be my first." She said, Phil smiled.

"We can definitely make that happen tonight." He said.

"Thankyou for trusting me with this." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "You're the only one I would ever trust." She said, Phil smiled. "We will have to go to a hotel though, Eva's at home and your house is full." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah okay. I'll just tell my mom that I am staying with Brie tonight." She said, Phil nodded and smiled. Nikki grabbed her phone and messaged her mom and told her she was crashing with Brie tonight and Stephanie was fine with it.

Once she had the all clear Nikki was glad. She wanted to do this with Phil. She had been thinking about this for a while now.

She wanted Phil to be her first. She trusted him and loved him and wanted to take this next step in their relationship and to take this step in her life. She hated lying to her mom about it but she didn't want to deal with anything right now.

She just wanted to live in the moment with Phil. That's all.

"You wanna head out now then?" Phil asked Nikki nodded and smiled. They left the school and got into Phil's car and he drove around finding a hotel nearby. He found one with vacancies and they went there.

They got there and parked and Phil got them a nice room for the night and they headed up. On the way up Phil could tell that Nikki was nervous but he wasn't going to pressure her into anything. He wasn't.

If he wanted it then he would give her it but if she didn't then he wasn't going to force her into anything she didn't want. He wanted to make tonight special for her. This was a big thing for her and he wanted it to be perfect for her. He really did.

That was all he wanted. To spend the night with her making her feel special because that's what she deserved.

They got to the room and headed inside and looked around. It was a very nice room, perfect for the night.

Phil went over to Nikki and held her from behind. "We can just sleep if you want. We don't have to do anything." He told her Nikki smiled at him and turned around and looked up into his eyes.

"Thankyou for saying that, it just proves that I am making the right choice tonight. I want to be with you Phil. I want to." She said, Phil nodded and smiled. He was so glad she was trusting him it meant so much and he was going to make tonight perfect for her.

Phil took Nikki's hand and he led her over to the bed. They sat down. Phil looked at her and brushed her hair behind her ear. He leaned in and kissed her softly, Nikki smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, Phil grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. He ran his hands up and down her back and Nikki moaned into the kiss. They broke the kiss and Phil looked at her and smiled. "You sure?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. Phil laid her down on the bed and smiled at her he laid down with her and kissed her deeply. Phil smiled and pulled away from the kiss, he looked down into her eyes lovingly and he pushed a bit of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear.

She smiled up at him and caressed his face. "I know we haven't been together that long but…..I love you." Phil said, Nikki smiled and blushed. "I love you too. I know its fast but you can't help how you feel." Nikki said, Phil smiled and kissed her again. His tongue sliding into Nikki's mouth tangling with her own, they broke the kiss and once again looked at one another. "I'm ready" Nikki said, Phil rolled on top of her and kissed her, Nikki spread her legs and Phil settled in between them, his cloth covered member rubbing against her lace covered wetness.

Nikki pushed Phil off of her and she sat up and peeled her dress off and Phil looked at her, she was in a matching Black Lace bra and panties set. She looked amazing. He leaned down and kissed at her neck and slowly made his way down and kissed her breasts through her bra. Nikki moaned as she ran her hands through his short hair.

Phil moaned as he sucked on her nipples through the lace, he kissed his way down her stomach and looked up at her, he moved up to her lips and kissed them again as his hand worked its way down to her wetness. He slipped his hand into her panties and felt how wet she was.

He started rubbing Nikki's clit in fast circles, Nikki broke the kiss and threw her head back and moaned as Phil rubbed her sensitive clit. It felt so good. Phil could see the muscles in her stomach contracting and he smiled, he loved knowing that he could bring his girlfriend such pleasure.

That was all he wanted, he wanted Nikki to look at sex as a good thing not as a bad thing. Phil kissed her once more before moving down her body and slowly peeling her panties down her legs. "You sure?" he asked once more, Nikki bit her bottom lip and nodded. She wanted this so badly.

He spread Nikki's legs wider and leaned down and started licking and sucking at her clit making Nikki moan loud, while his mouth was occupied he slowly slid two fingers into Nikki and started pumping them in and out of her wanting her to feel amazing.

Nikki moaned as she felt his mouth and finger on her most sensitive areas. She ran her hands over her body and felt her breasts in her hands and pinched her nipples making them hard.

"Oh Phil…..Yes baby….more." She panted as he continued to pleasure her.

Phil pulled his mouth away from her and slid another finger inside of her and started pumping them in and out of her.

Nikki's breath came out in pants. She was feeling so good right now.

"Oh fuck Phil…." She moaned, Phil leaned down and kissed her deeply.

He pulled his fingers out and looked at her.

"Wanna try something different?" he asked, Nikki looked at him. "Like what?" she asked.

He leaned down to her ear.

"Doggy style." He said. Nikki bit her lip, she had seen it in porn, but never tried it, but he wanted to try anything with Phil. "OK." She said, Phil smiled.

He pulled off of her and Nikki got on her hands and knees and Phil got in behind her and stroked his cock a few times before sliding into her wetness.

Nikki moaned as she felt Phil enter her. He always felt so good inside of her like no one else.

Phil started moving in and out of her slowly and then picking up the pace, holding onto her hips. Nikki bit into the pillow, she didn't want to be too loud. Phil grabbed her by the hips and made her kneel upright.

Nikki moaned as he came at her from a deeper position. His hands ran up her stomach to her breasts.

He cupped them in his hands and leaned down and sucked on her neck, leaving a bite there.

They stayed in that position for a while before Phil pulled out and turned Nikki onto her back, Nikki reached out and stroked Phil's cock a few times and Phil leaned down and kissed him.

Phil hooked her leg over his shoulder and pushed right back into her wetness, Nikki moaned loudly as Phil entered her again.

Nikki hooked both legs around his waist and locked them together.

Phil leaned down and smiled at her and kissed her deeply, Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tight to her body as he continued thrusting in and out of her tightness.

Nikki used all her strength and turned them over and started riding him.

She leaned down and kissed him hard and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You feel so good inside of me baby." She whispered into his ear. Phil groaned.

"So do you baby. So tight around me." He moaned, Nikki groaned.

"Fuck Phil…" she moaned she knew she was going to cum soon. "I'm gonna…." She warned him. Phil groaned and flipped them over and pushed into Nikki harder and deeper.

"Oh fuck!" she shouted as she came, Phil moaned as she tightened around him. Phil wasn't far behind her he came hard inside of her.

Nikki moaned as Phil came inside of her, she didn't care about the no condom thing. She was just blissfully happy in her baby's arms.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she woke up. She tried to move but she felt a pair of arms around her waist holding her tight, it was then that everything that happened last night came back to her.

She smiled and rested her hands on top of Phil's own hand that was wrapped around her waist. "Morning." Phil whispered as he buried his head in the back of Nikki's neck. Nikki giggled.

"Morning." She said, Phil smiled at her and gave her room to turn around. He kept hold of her and they looked at one another. Phil pushed Nikki's hair behind her ear and leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Nikki moaned into the kiss and Phil ran his hands down to her leg and he rubbed her thigh. Nikki lifted her leg and hooked it around Phil's waist. He smiled at her as they broke the kiss, he was sure she could feel his morning wood on her thigh.

"Last night was amazing." Nikki told him, Phil smiled. "Yeah it was. I had an awesome time." Phil said, Nikki smiled at him and held him close.

They jumped apart as Nikki's phone buzzed on the bedside table. She grabbed it and looked and saw it was a message from her mom. "Its mom she's worried." She said. "I better get you home then." Phil said, Nikki nodded.

They both got up and they got dressed and they headed out. Phil checked them out of the hotel and they got into his car and they drove back to Nikki's house. They got there and Phil parked.

"I'll call you." Phil said, Nikki nodded and leaned in and kissed him softly before getting out of the car. She walked inside and she headed up to her bedroom, on the way up of course she bumped into Randy.

"Walk of shame huh?" he asked her. "I'm not ashamed." She said back to him and headed into her room. She locked the door and she undressed and had a shower.

Once she was showered she got out and did her hair and makeup and got dressed for the day. She dressed in her G-III New York Giants Divisional Rival Capri Pants, her New York Giants Ladies National Title Tank Top, her Rhinestone Wedge Flip-Flops, her Simulated Crystal Heart Toggle Necklace, her Two Tone Simulated Crystal Heart Bangle Bracelet Set and her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Graduated Heart Linear Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and she headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Stephanie cleaning from breakfast.

"Morning mom." She said. "Morning, sit down and have something to eat." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled and nodded and sat down to have something to eat.

"Where is everyone?" Nikki asked. "Hunter took the boys to the club to play some golf and AJ has gone out with Dolph." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded. "So its just us?" Nikki asked, Stephanie nodded. "Uh huh." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded.

Stephanie sat down with Nikki and looked at her. "SO how was your night?" Stephanie asked. "It was good I had fun." She said. "And how was Phil?" she asked. "Good. Everything was good mom." She said, Stephanie nodded. "Did you have sex?" Stephanie asked, Nikki blushed and looked down.

"Yeah we did." She said. "How was it?" Stephanie asked. "It was good. He was perfect." She said. Stephanie smiled. "Good I am glad. I don't want to see you hurt. Were you ready for it?" Stephanie asked. Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I was. It was my idea. I wanted to go further with him. He didn't pressure me or anything." Nikki said, Stephanie smiled. "Good. I want to take you to see Dr. Wilson though." Stephanie said.

"Why?" Nikki asked. "To give you an exam and to get you on birth control. I know you're a smart girl but I don't want to see something unexpected happening." Stephanie told her.

"Me either mom. I want to go to college and do my photography." She said. "Good." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled. "I'll call the doctor now and see I we can get in there." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded.

Stephanie got up and made the call and got them in to see Dr. Wilson in about an hour so Nikki finished off her breakfast and cleaned up and they headed off to the doctor's office.

They got there and headed inside and Nikki signed in for her appointment. She wasn't waiting long before Torrie walked in and called for her. Nikki followed Torrie into the exam room.

"So your mom told me that you had sex last night and she wants me to give you an exam and to also talk to you about birth control." Torrie said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

Torrie gave her the exam and smiled. "You're looking good. You may be sore for a while. It happens." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Now about birth control there are a few choices out there." Torrie said, Nikki nodded.

"There are several different options you can go for in birth control." Torrie said.

"There is the Implant, which is a match stick like implant that goes into your arm." She said showing Nikki the implant. Nikki nodded, that wasn't so bad.

"It lasts up to three years and costs $800 up front." She said, Nikki nodded she had the money for it.

"Then we have the birth control patch, its sort of like a nicotine patch, you have to put it on daily." She said, Nikki nodded. "I like that idea. I don't like the idea of the pill." She said, Torrie nodded.

"Then we have the birth control shot." She said.

"One shot lasts three months, so every three months you will be back in here for another shot. It just goes into your arm." Torrie said Nikki nodded. That was a possibility. "And lastly we have the IUD. It's a small T Shaped device that is inserted into your uterus." She said.

"Now this is about one thousand dollars but lasts up to 12 years and can be taken out whenever you want, but so can the implant." She said, Nikki sighed. "What would you suggest?" she asked.

"For your age I would go the patch. I think it will be the best thing for you." Torrie said, Nikki nodded.

"Okay then lets do it." Nikki said, Torrie smiled at her and she gave Nikki a prescription for it and she was good to go, Nikki thanked the doctor and headed out. She was glad she had birth control under control she really was.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	13. Going Too Far

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THEMES OF DRUGGING AND RAPE. **

**A MONTH LATER**

Tonight was the night of Hunter's and Stephanie's engagement party. Nikki had invited Phil to the party. If she was going to have to be around Randy and Eva then she wanted Phil with her.

She finished off her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night. She dressed in her One Shoulder High Low Dress.

The dress was Whimsical and girly, Sparkling appliqués form a sash from the single strap across the Ruched sweetheart neckline while flowing ruffles cascade down the high low skirt to create a look that is flirty and fun.

She also dressed in her Black Bow Peep-Toe High Heels, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal & Simulated Pearl Flower Charm Fringe Swag Necklace, her Gold Tone Simulated Pearl Flower Charm Bangle Bracelet and her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal & Simulated Pearl Kite Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and put it into her Sequins & Lace Hard-Case Clutch.

She put on some perfume and she headed downstairs. She walked down and saw the whole family all together. "Lets go." Stephanie said. "Mom I'm gonna wait for Phil." Nikki said, Stephanie nodded.

"Okay." She said, Nikki smiled at her. She went into the lounge and she sat down to wait on Phil. She smiled as the doorbell rang a minute later. She got up and answered it. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend.

He smiled at her. "You look beautiful." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks baby." She said, Phil looked at her and took her hand.

"Lets go." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled and they headed out to his car. They got into the car and they drove off to the hotel where the party was happening. "You okay?" Phil asked as they drove, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah fine." She said, Phil smiled at her. "You sure?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I just don't feel like being around Randy and Eva tonight." She said, Phil nodded. "I get it, but I promise to be by your side for the whole night. I won't let them near you." He said. Nikki smiled.

"Thanks." She said, Phil nodded and smiled. They got to the hotel and they parked and headed inside, they had to show their I.D to get in but they were on the list.

They headed inside and went over to the bar and got a soda each. Once they had a soda they went and got some food and they sat down at the table. "Your mom looks happy." Phil commented. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah she is. I'm glad she deserves it. It's obvious now that dad wasn't the right one for her. She's much happier with Hunter." She said, Phil nodded.

"That's very mature of you." Phil said, Nikki shrugged.

"She deserves to be happy, that's all I want. I want her to be happy. I used to think that she and dad belonged together but I see that she's happier with Hunter than she was with dad." Nikki said, Phil nodded and smiled.

"Hey bro." they heard, they looked up and saw Eva and Randy joining them.

Nikki sighed and looked at them. She didn't want to be around them right now, she really didn't. "What's up?" Phil asked.

"Nothing, just wondering why you two are sitting around doing nothing?" Eva asked, Nikki and Phil looked at one another.

"We just got here, so we're just chilling out at the moment." Phil said, Nikki smiled at her man. "Wanna dance Nikki?" Randy asked. Nikki looked at him.

"No thankyou. I'm fine." She said. "Come on its one dance it won't hurt you." Randy told her, Nikki rolled her eyes and looked at Phil, he shrugged.

"Fine, one." Nikki relented, anything to get Randy away from her right now.

She got up and she joined Randy on the dance floor and Randy held her and they danced together, Nikki felt so uncomfortable with him and it wasn't something she liked feeling.

Randy was going to be her brother soon and she didn't want to feel uncomfortable around her brother it was wrong. "You're quiet." Randy said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I am." She said, Randy looked at her. "Why?" he asked her, Nikki sighed.

"We've never been close Randy. You don't like me, Eva doesn't like me and we've done nothing but bicker since we met." She said.

"Because you wouldn't let me fuck you." He said. "I don't do that Randy." She said, Randy sighed. "But you give it up to Phil?" he asked her, Nikki sighed and looked at him.

"That's different I care for Phil. I have feelings for him." She said, Randy shook his head.

"I don't know why, Phil is a dick." Randy said, Nikki couldn't believe this asshole. "Whatever." She said. Randy sighed.

"Look I'm sorry but I can't sit back and watch my soon to be sister be hurt by him." Randy said. "Has he told you what happened before his mom and Eva's dad got together?" Randy asked her, Nikki frowned and looked at Randy.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki asked. Randy sighed. "Before their parent's got together, Eva and Phil were together, they fucked." Randy said, Nikki pulled away. "What?" she asked. "They weren't a couple but they were fuck buddies. Who knows maybe they still do it. It's not like they're related by blood or anything." Randy said, Nikki couldn't believe this. "Are you telling the truth right now?" Nikki asked, Randy nodded.

"Yeah I am. I was pissed when Eva told me. I couldn't believe she would be with him." He said, Nikki sighed. She couldn't believe Phil had kept something like this from him. "I can't believe this." She said. "It's the truth." He said, Nikki shook her head, this was nuts. She broke the dance and went over to the table and grabbed her clutch. "What's wrong?" Phil asked.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you fucked Eva?" Nikki asked, Phil's eyes went wide.

"Babe-" "Don't Phil. I can't believe you." She snapped she walked off from him, she didn't want to be around him right now, she couldn't.

He had hurt her by not telling her the truth. Hurt her bad.

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for school. She really didn't want to go because it meant dealing with Phil.

They hadn't spoken to one another since the other night. Nikki just couldn't go there yet. She thought Phil had been telling her the truth about his exes.

They had the conversation and he never said anything about himself and Eva being together at all and it hurt Nikki a lot. She sighed and finished off her hair and makeup.

She had her hair up in a pony tail and light makeup on. Once she was done she went into her room and got dressed.

She dressed in her Skinny Bootcut Jeans, her Mixed Media Animal Top, her Faux-Leather Motorcycle Jacket, her Peep-Toe Platform Wedge Sandals, her Silver Tone Simulated Pearl Heart Charm Multistrand Necklace, her Silver Tone Simulated Pearl & Simulated Crystal Stretch Bracelet Set and her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Hoop Drop Earrings. Once she was dressed she grabbed her books and put them into her Double-Time Mini Crossbody Bag and she headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice and she sat down.

Stephanie looked at her daughter and sighed, she felt so bad for her. She knew that Phil had been lying and it made her mad. She didn't want anyone making her daughter upset.

"You okay?" she asked Nikki. Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah fine. I better get to school though." She said, Stephanie nodded.

Nikki grabbed her keys and headed off. She got into the car and headed off to school. She got there and parked and took a deep breath. She grabbed her I-Pod and put her headphones in and put on some music and she got out of the car and headed off into school.

She went to her locker and she unlocked it and put her books in there and she headed to the bleachers. She got there and sat down and just listened to music she didn't want to deal with anyone else.

She was still so mad about what happened with her and Phil. She knew she needed to talk to him about things but it was hard. This was their first fight and it sucked.

She jumped as she felt someone squeeze her shoulder, she turned and saw Daniel. She smiled as he sat beside her, she took her headphones out and looked at him, he smiled at her and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong sis?" Daniel asked her Nikki sighed. "Just stuff with Phil." She said. "You fighting?" he asked her. "A little. He lied to me about something so I don't know what to do." She said, Daniel nodded.

"That's a tough one. Did he lie or just not tell you something because he knew it would hurt you?" he asked her. Nikki sighed. "Same thing Danny." She said.

"No its not its different. If he didn't tell you he was doing it because he loves you and didn't want to hurt you." He said Nikki sighed. Her brother had a point. "You're right as usual." He said.

"Because I am reasonable and I think things through." He said, Nikki laughed at him. "Yeah you're right." She said. "So you'll talk to him?" Daniel asked. Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I'll talk to him." She said.

"Good. Now lets get to class." He said, Nikki laughed and headed to class with her brother. She was glad she had him.

**LUNCH **

Nikki looked around and saw Phil with his friends. She went over there and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can we talk?" she asked, Phil nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure." He said, Nikki smiled and they went and sat down together. "I'm sorry babe." Phil said.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong. You were doing what you thought was right you were just protecting me." She said, Phil was shocked. "So you're not mad?" he asked her, Nikki shook her head.

"No I'm not. I understand where you're coming from but in the future don't hold back anything okay?" she asked him, Phil nodded.

"Okay." He said, Nikki smiled and hugged him, Phil held her close, he had missed her a lot. He didn't mean to hide things from her but he didn't want her hurt at all. He wanted to protect her from Eva.

Phil smiled at her and cupped her face and kissed her softly.

Nikki kissed him back and smiled at him. She was glad they had talked and sorted things out it was good to know that they could get through their first fight and come out on the other side of it happier and stronger as a couple and as individuals.

**MEANWHILE**

"It didn't work!" Eva said annoyingly to Randy, Randy sighed. "I thought it would. They haven't talked in days and now they are all lovey?" Randy asked.

"We have to do something more, something that will keep them apart for good." Eva said. "Like what Eva?" he asked. "You want her right?" Eva asked. "Yeah you know this." Randy said. Eva smiled.

"Good then we will make sure you have her wether she wants it or not." She said. "What have you got planned?" Randy asked, sometimes Eva scared him he didn't know what she was planning. "This Friday I'll throw a party and have Nikki come. Then we will put the plan together." She said.

"What's the plan?" Randy asked her again. "You're going to take her whether she wants it or not." He said, Randy's eyes went wide. "No way I'm not raping her." He said. "It won't be rape, trust me she'll want it." Eva said smirking evilly.

"Phil is going to his comic book thing this weekend so its perfect." She said, Randy sighed. He didn't know if this was right.

He was so caught.

He didn't know whether to go along with Eva's plan or not.

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the night. Daniel was dragging her along to Eva's party. She didn't want to go. It was the last thing she wanted to do. She missed Phil. He had left this morning for his comic convention.

She wished she could just stay at home but no, her brother had to be annoying and force her to go. She shook her head from her thoughts and finished her hair and makeup before getting dressed.

She dressed in her Studded Bootcut Jeans, her Red Ruffled Lace Tank, her Black Studded Faux-Leather Motorcycle Jacket, her Black Slingback Peep-Toe Platform High Heels, her Glitter Disc Stretch Bracelet and her Glitter Disc Kite Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and her Leather Snakeskin Convertible Shoulder Bag and headed downstairs.

Daniel smiled as he saw her. "Good you're ready lets go." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes and followed him and Brie out of the house and into his car.

They got in and Daniel drove them to house. Nikki really hated this idea of going there but she was going to make the best of it and spend the whole time in Phil's room. They got to the house and headed inside.

Daniel looked at her, "Try and have a good time." He said, Nikki nodded. They walked in and got a drink, Nikki just had a soda. She didn't want to drink anything.

She really didn't. "Hey you came." Randy said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah unwillingly. I didn't want to come." She said. "Why not?" Randy asked. "Seriously Randy?" she asked.

"Oh yeah you and Eva don't really get along." He said. "Understatement." She said, Randy sighed. "You miss Phil don't you?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah I do. But he'll be home in a week so it'll be fine." She said, Randy nodded. "That's a good attitude." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom excuse me." She said, Randy nodded. While she was gone he used this time to slip the drug into her drink. She came back a minute later and grabbed her drink.

She went to take a sip but Daniel came over to her and dragged her to the dance floor. Randy sighed, he had to get another chance at this, he had to or Eva was going to go mental.

"Have you done it yet?" Eva asked him, Randy sighed. "I did but Daniel dragged her away before she could drink it, how am I meant to do this?" he asked her. "I'll take care of it as usual. You're useless sometimes Orton." She snapped.

Nikki came back and while Randy distracted her with chatter Eva put the drug in her new drink and they both watched as Nikki drank it, now all they had to do was wait for the effects to overtake her and then they would put their plan into full swing. Nikki drank her drink and started feeling a bit weird.

She went and sat down outside. Randy followed her. "You okay?" he asked her, Nikki shook her head and put it in her hands. "No. I don't feel so good Randy." She said.

"Lets get you up to a bedroom to lay down." He said. Nikki nodded and let Randy take her upstairs. They went to Phil's room and they sat down on the bed.

"Just relax Nikki it'll be all okay." He said, Nikki sighed and looked at him and closed her eyes she hadn't felt like this before it felt so weird.

Randy watched her for a minute and saw she was getting the sweats so he knew he had to act now. He went over to her and kissed her, Nikki looked at him.

"No Randy no." she said. "Yes. You owe me this." He said. "No I don't. I don't want you!" she snapped.

"Too bad bitch." He said, he ripped her jeans off and he took his own jeans off, Nikki tried to kick at him but Randy grabbed her arms. He grabbed two t-shirts from Phil's closet and he tied her arms against the bed frame, she was all his and there was nothing they could do. Randy stripped out of his jeans and he stuffed his underwear in her mouth to stop the screaming and he slammed into her.

Nikki screamed around the gag and tried to fight out of it but it was no use, Randy was too strong and had her bound and gagged. It didn't take him long to cum inside of her and he looked at her and realised she had passed out due to the drug and the pain.

He knew he had to wake her up so he grabbed a cup of water from the bathroom and threw it on her face but Nikki didn't come around.

He felt her skin and realised she was seriously burning up with a fever. He shook his head this wasn't right.

He got dressed and ran out of the room, this wasn't part of the plan, if Nikki was fully overdosing or having a bad reaction to the drug that he and Eva were done.

He bumped into Eva. "You get it done?" she asked him. "Yeah its done." He said.

"Good, now all we have to do is get the tape to Phil and he will end her." Eva said, Randy sighed.

"Something bad happened Eva. She's passed out and burning up." He said, Eva sighed.

"Oh well." She said walking off, Randy didn't know what to do he really didn't have a clue what he should do. Daniel walked over to him. "Hey have you seen Nikki?" he asked him.

"Uh last time I saw her she was in Phil's room." He said, Daniel nodded.

"Thanks." He said, he headed up to the room to check on his sister.

He walked into the room and gasped as he saw her, he ran over to her and tried to bring her around, he knew by the look of her that this wasn't consensual, he knew that she loved Phil too much to do this to him.

When she wouldn't wake up he knew something was wrong he grabbed his phone and he dialled 911 and got the ambulance to come, while he waited he covered her up, he just wanted her to be okay.

The EMT came along and they got her sorted and onto the stretcher and out the door and to the hospital.

Daniel and Brie followed and Daniel called his mom and Hunter and got them to meet them at the hospital. He just wanted his sister to be okay.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	14. The Aftermath

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**HOURS LATER**

"Where is the doctor?!" Stephanie shouted. She had been waiting for hours to hear anything about her baby girl.

"Honey calm down." Hunter said, Stephanie glared at him. "Don't tell me to calm down Hunter, my daughter is back there getting god knows what done to her." Stephanie snapped.

"Mom it'll be okay." Daniel said, Stephanie sighed, she hoped and prayed that Nikki was indeed okay. She just wanted some answers.

She didn't even know what happened to her daughter, all Daniel said was that he found her passed out in Phil's room. Stephanie knew she should call Phil but she didn't want to.

Not until they found out what was wrong with her. She didn't want to worry Nikki's boyfriend for no reason. She jumped up as the doctor came out. "Nikki Jericho's family?" he asked.

"That's us." Stephanie said, he nodded. "I'm Dr. Angle I've been looking after Nikki." He said shaking her hand. "Stephanie her mom." Steph said.

"Lets sit." Dr. Angle said. "What's wrong with my daughter?" Stephanie asked.

"When she was brought in she was unconscious and after doing some tests we found out she had been drugged. She was given high levels of a date rape drug." He said, Stephanie gasped, she couldn't believe this.

"After we realised she had been drugged we did an exam and it was proven that she was indeed raped and there was evidence. We took the DNA samples and handed them to the police who are investigating all of this, they should be back shortly." He said.

"Nikki is on some fluids right now and she has been in an out of consciousness we have also put her on some pain medication to take away the pain from the rape." He said, Stephanie nodded.

"What about recovery?" Stephanie asked. "I expect a full recovery." Dr. Angle said.

"I have called in a sex abuse therapist so she should be able to talk to Nikki and Nikki will also have to give her statement to the police if she can remember what happened," he said. "What do you mean IF she can remember?" Daniel asked.

"Well he drug she was on sometime causes short memory loss but other times it's the victim who is locking up their memories so I do suggest some therapy for your daughter she will need it but I am sure she will be able to be released tomorrow morning first thing." He said, Stephanie nodded.

"Thankyou doctor." She said. "No problems. We are going to move her up to a private room and then you can see her." He said, Stephanie smiled and Dr. Angle headed off.

Stephanie hugged Hunter in relief she was just glad that Nikki was going to be okay. At that moment Randy walked in and went over to Daniel.

"Is your sister okay?" he asked. "Yeah should be, they have taken the guys DNA so we should be able to find out who did this soon and the animal will be locked up forever to rot." Daniel said, Randy nodded and panicked. He had forgotten all about DNA when he was in the moment.

His DNA was all over and inside of Nikki this couldn't be happening, if they found out what he did his dad would abandon him and he would go to jail.

He couldn't do jail he had to leave. He snuck out and he was determined to get the hell out of Vegas NOW.

**A WHILE LATER**

Stephanie, Daniel, Brie and Hunter headed up to Nikki's hospital room, they walked in and saw her sleeping soundly.

Stephanie went over to her and held her hand and kissed her.

Daniel went over and did the same, he was just glad his sister was okay.

He really was. He blamed himself also. If he hadn't of dragged Nikki to the stupid party then none of this would have happened it was all his fault.

He shook his head and got up and left the room. Brie sighed and followed him and found him outside the room sitting with his head in his hands.

Brie went over to him and rested her hand on his back. "It's my fault." Daniel cried, Brie shook her head.

"This isn't your fault Daniel. Its not its whoever did this fault. They did this, not you all you did was encourage your sister to have a good time. This isn't your fault and I know that she won't blame you she loves you." Brie said, Daniel looked at her.

"You really think so?" he asked her, Brie nodded.

"Yeah I do, so go in there and be with your sister she needs you right now." Brie said, Daniel smiled and kissed her, he was glad he had her, so glad.

He went back into the room and sat down with Stephanie and Hunter and they just watched her sleep.

Hunter knew neither Stephanie or Daniel were going to leave Nikki's side tonight so he figured he would go home and tell John, Randy and AJ about what had happened, they deserved to know.

He said his goodbye's and headed home. He got home and called the kids into the lounge.

John and AJ turned up but Randy didn't, Hunter went up to his room and found a bunch of his clothes and things were gone, he shook his head.

"What the hell?" he asked himself. He had no idea where his son was or why he would have left. He called the police and got a search happening.

He just wanted to find his son, he wanted to keep this family together.

They had been through a lot recently and he just wanted his family to be healthy and happy.

That's all he wanted.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Stephanie and Daniel got to the hospital and headed up to Nikki's room. They walked in and saw her talking with the doctor.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Stephanie asked her while she gave her a hug and kiss. "I'm good. Ready to go home." She said. Stephanie smiled.

"Well I brought you some clothes so you can go and get dressed." Stephanie said handing her a bag. Nikki smiled. "You're good to go Nikki just remember what I told you." Dr. Angle said.

"Sure doc." Nikki said, she got up and walked over to the bathroom gingerly. She got into the bathroom and she washed her face and she brushed her hair and pulled it up into a pony tail and she got dressed.

She dressed in her Juicy Couture Original Pant in Fancy Script Velour In Cashmere Rose, her Juicy Couture Neon Stud Tee, her Juicy Couture Original Jacket in Cozy Cashmere In Cashmere Rose and her Nike Comfort Slide Sandals.

Once she was dressed she walked back out to the room and Dr. Angle handed her the release forms. She signed them and Kurt handed her the scripts for pain and antibiotics.

"Ready to go home?" Stephanie asked Nikki nodded and smiled. They left the room and then the hospital. They walked out to the car and got in and Stephanie drove them home.

"Who's at home?" Nikki asked. "Hunter, John and AJ." Stephanie answered her. "Where's Randy?" Nikki asked.

"Not sure, Hunter went home last night and found his room empty he had taken off, he has gotten the police involved to find him. I am sure he'll be found soon enough." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded. She was sort of glad Randy wasn't there. She had no idea why she had a bad feeling about him being around her but she didn't understand why.

They got home and Nikki headed inside and up to her room. She walked in and laid down on the bed and cuddled her pillow, thinking back to the night before made her feel panicked and scared and really upset and uneasy. She really wanted to see Phil.

She had lost her phone the night before. She didn't know where it was. The door opened and Hunter walked in and handed her a box. Nikki looked at it. It was a new phone.

She smiled and thanked him and set up the new phone. All she needed and wanted right now was Phil and only Phil. So she dialled his number and waited for him to answer the phone.

**"Hello?" **he answered. Nikki smiled as she heard his voice. **"Hey." **Nikki said. **"Hey." **Phil said. **"How are you?"** Phil asked.

**"Okay I guess, glad to be home." **She said. **"You're home?" **he asked her. **"Yeah." **She said, Phil smiled. **"I wish I could come see you." **He said. **"Why can't you?" **Nikki asked.

**"I'm not in Vegas." **He said. **"You're still in Anaheim?" **Nikki asked. **"Yeah I won't be home for a few days."** He said, Nikki sighed.

**"Oh….Okay then." **She said. Phil sighed. **"I wish I could come home but I can't. not right now." **He said. **"Its fine, I'm gonna get some rest."** She said ending the call.

She couldn't believe that Phil wasn't home and there for her like he should be it sucked ass. She missed him and she wanted him there for her like a normal boyfriend should be there.

She hugged her pillow tighter and she cried into it, she missed Phil so much and she wanted to see him right now and talk to him about everything. She needed someone to talk to that's all she wanted. Someone to vent to and let out her emotions to.

She needed that right now. She closed her eyes and cried and she tried to get some much needed rest. She really did. She was tired and emotional.

**HOURS LATER**

Nikki woke up and she headed downstairs to get something to eat. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge and took her pills and she grabbed some yogurt.

She went into the lounge room and sat down and turned on some TV while she ate her food.

"Hey you okay?" AJ asked joining her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah fine." Nikki said, she was sick of people asking her if she was okay. It really annoyed her. Yes she was hurting but she was dealing with it.

She didn't want to be treated like she was a porcelain doll. She wasn't she was fine. She was getting through what happened to her.

She still couldn't remember who did this to her or how it happened but it did happen and she knew soon that the person responsible for it would be arrested and put away and she could move on with her life.

That's all she wanted. To be free of the fear of having to go to school with the person responsible for raping her and abusing her.

"Have you heard about Randy?" AJ asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah I did. Has your dad or the police found him yet?" Nikki asked, AJ shook her head.

"No but they say they're getting closer so that's good. I just want to know that my brother is safe and is okay. For him to just take off isn't like him. Something big must have happened for him to do this and its worrisome." AJ said, Nikki sighed.

She felt bad for hoping that Randy wouldn't come back. It was mean and he was going to be her step brother so she had to give him a chance and she would.

"I'm sure he'll be found. Maybe he and Eva had a fight or something, have you talked to her?" Nikki asked.

"No. I should though. I might go over there now. Thanks for the tip." AJ said, Nikki nodded and let her go. She hoped Randy was okay.

That he would be found soon.

She really did.

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day. Phil was still not back from his comic convention and it was annoying Nikki a lot.

Today she had her first therapy appointment and Nikki wasn't sure she was ready to talk about what happened the other night.

She was worried about talking about it. She still couldn't clearly remember what happened that night. She only remembered bits and pieces.

She shook her head from her thoughts and continued doing her hair and makeup. Once she was done she went into her bedroom and she got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Roll-Cuff Denim Capris, her Freeze Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Raglan Tee, her Rhinestone Double-Heart & Rose Flip-Flops, her Two Tone Simulated Crystal & Simulated Pearl & Bead Long Multistrand Necklace, her Two Tone Simulated Crystal & Bead Mesh Bracelet and her Two Tone Mesh & Bead Kite Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and her Leather Zipper Leather Crossbody Bag and headed off downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of juice and she looked at her mom.

"I'm going now mom." She said. "Should I come with you?" Stephanie asked. "No I'll be fine on my own. I have to do this on my own. I really do." She said, Stephanie nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you later then." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled and she grabbed her keys and headed off out the door. She got into her car and she headed off to the therapists office. She got there and she parked and took a deep breath before getting out of the car.

She locked the car up and she headed inside. She went to the desk and she signed herself in for the appointment and she went and sat down.

She played a game on her phone and waited for her doctor to call her into her office. "Nikki Jericho?" someone asked, Nikki looked up and saw her doctor.

She got up and she followed her back to her office. "Take a seat Nikki." She said, Nikki took a seat on the couch and she put a cushion on her lap.

"So I received your file from your doctor over at the hospital." She said, Nikki nodded.

"I am Dr. Sydney Wells and I am going to help you through this process." The doctor said, Nikki nodded. "Why don't you tell me what you can remember." Sydney said, Nikki sighed.

"I don't remember much really. I remember getting ready to go to the party. My brother really wanted me to go and I didn't want to, but in the end I went. I went to the party and it was fine, I spent some time with my soon to be step brother Randy and that's all I can remember really." She said.

"Were you drinking at the party?" Sydney asked. "No I remember not wanting to drink. I wanted to keep my guard up." She said. Sydney nodded.

"And what's the last thing you remember of that night?" Sydney asked. "Waking up in the hospital with lights being shined in my eyes." She said Sydney nodded.

"Have you remembered anything since?" Sydney asked her. Nikki shook her head. "No nothing, I keep having flashes but they are blurred and I can't see what they're of." Nikki said. Sydney nodded.

"Okay." She said. "I think you're in post traumatic stress right now and that's blocking the memories from coming out. I think it would be a good idea to put you on some anti depressants." She said. Nikki nodded.

"And also I would like you to start a journal and write down any memories that may come to you I think that would be a good idea and eventually you will be able to remember what happened to you." She said. "What if I don't want to remember?" Nikki asked, Sydney sighed. "Why wouldn't you not want to remember?" she asked her. "Its not a good memory in my life. I think I'd rather just forget it ever happened and move on with my life." She said.

"DO you think you could move on with your life without having any closure whatsoever?" Sydney asked her. "I want to try." She said. "You're scared of remembering aren't you?" Sydney asked. Nikki shrugged.

"Your instincts are telling you something Nikki so don't ignore them, what are they telling you?" Sydney asked her. Nikki sighed. "I have this feeling like I knew the person who did this to me." She said, Sydney nodded.

"I understand that. It's a natural feeling sometimes. Just let the memory come to you. Don't push it." Sydney said Nikki nodded.

"That's it for today." Sydney said, she wrote Nikki a script and handed it to her.

"I'll see you in a week." She said, Nikki nodded and headed off. She made another appointment and she left the office. She got into her car and drove to the pharmacy and filled her prescription and then she headed home.

She just wanted to go home and curl up in bed and watch a movie with her brother. She missed spending time with Daniel she really did. She got home and sighed as she saw Phil's car there. She couldn't do this yet.

She couldn't see him right now. Not after the therapy appointment.

She got out of the car and headed inside and went up to her room she put her pills in the bathroom with the other pills and she kicked of her flip flops and took of her capris and put on some sweat shorts.

"Hey," she heard, she turned and saw Phil. "Hey." She said.

"Can we talk?" he asked her and Nikki sighed.

"Not right now Phil. I've had a tough day and all I want to do is watch a movie with my brother. Can we table this conversation until I feel I can have the actual talk we need to." She said.

Phil looked at her and knew she was close to breaking. "Okay yeah. Lets discuss things later on. Just call me when you're ready." He said, he went over to her and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

Nikki sat down and sighed.

She and Phil were in a tough spot right now and she just hoped that they could get through it.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she got out of the shower. She had decided it was time to talk with Phil about everything so she was going to call him and see if he could come by and they could just talk.

She was nervous about It, she didn't know what was going to happen. She finished combing her hair and putting on some makeup and she went and got dressed.

She dressed in her Juicy Couture Original Pant in Fancy Script Velour, her Juicy Couture Fancy Script Tee, her Juicy Couture Original Jacket in Fancy Script Velour, her UGG Classic Short Bling Boots, her Juicy Couture Tiny Hearts Necklace, her Juicy Couture Pedigree Black Watch and her Juicy Couture Pave Heart Stud Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and she grabbed her phone and dialled Phil's number. She waited for him to answer and once he did she asked him over and he said he would be around there shortly. Nikki sighed, she just hoped tonight went okay she really did.

She sat on her bed and twiddled her fingers waiting in anticipation for Phil to get there. She had never been so nervous about seeing him before.

Usually she was so happy and excited but this time she was nervous and anxious and worried about what was going to happen.

They had a lot to talk about they really did. She jumped as she heard the doorbell and a minute later Phil walked into her room, Nikki smiled at him and they hugged before sitting down on her bed. "So where should we start?" Phil asked.

"When Daniel called you and told you what happened why didn't you get on the first flight back here to me?" she asked, Phil sighed.

"I just didn't want to intrude. Your mom was handling everything." Phil said. "It wasn't about that Phil. It's about being there for your girlfriend in her time of need. I really needed you." She said. Phil sighed. "I was scared." He said.

"I didn't want to see you like that. I didn't think I could handle seeing you in a hospital bed knowing that someone just raped you." He said. "Well it happened, hell I was raped, can you even look at me right now?" she asked him, Phil sighed. "I don't….I don't know." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Then there's nothing more to say Phil." She said. Phil looked at her. "What does that even mean?" he asked her. "If you can't look at me, then what's the point anymore." She said.

"We're over. I don't think I can be with you anymore. I need to heal myself and being with you won't help me. I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be." She said, Phil sighed and nodded. "I understand. For what its worth. I loved you." He said.

"I loved you too." She said, Phil looked at her before leaving. Nikki sat there for a minute and she cried her heart out.

The first guy that she ever loved had broken her heart and she didn't blame Phil. She blamed the person who raped her and ruined her.

She was crying when the door opened and Stephanie walked in, she frowned when she saw her daughter. She went over to her and hugged her, Nikki continued crying into her mom's shoulder.

She was so destroyed and heartbroken right now. "What happened sweetie?" Stephanie asked her, Nikki pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Me and Phil broke up." She said. "He couldn't look at me anymore." She said. "Maybe its for the best. I need to heal myself." She said, Stephanie smiled.

"You'll get through this, I promise you." She said, Nikki nodded. She hoped she would get through this and be a stronger person, but she knew this healing process was going to take a long time.

It wasn't going to be over night it was going to be an ongoing process.

"Come downstairs and have some dinner baby." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded and she got up and followed her mom downstairs. They walked into the dining room and they sat down and had some dinner.

Nikki sat there quietly just thinking about things. She was still very upset about her and Phil but she was beginning to believe that this was what was best for her and Phil right now.

She needed some time to heal and she couldn't do that if she was worrying about Phil's feelings and needs. She had to do this for herself.

She had to get better before she could do anything. Once dinner ended they cleaned up and went and sat and watched some TV together in the lounge room.

They were watching TV when the doorbell rang. Hunter got up and answered it and let the two detectives who were working on Nikki's case in. He led them into the lounge room and they sat down.

"We understand you still can't remember what happened Nikki?" detective Styles asked. "No. I can't remember a thing." Nikki said, he nodded. "Well the DNA came back." Detective Hardy said, Nikki nodded.

"And?" Stephanie asked. "We have the results but before we give them we need to ask Nikki if she was indeed raped and that she didn't just have sex and forget it happened." He said.

"Of course I was raped. I wouldn't cheat on Phil. I am telling the truth." She said. "Okay, we believe you it's just procedure." He said, Nikki nodded.

"So tell us the results." Hunter said, he was going to kill whoever did this to Nikki. He loved her like a daughter and never wanted anything bad to happen to her. He hated that he couldn't save her from what had happened to her. "The results are that the person who did this is your son Mr. Helmsley, Randy." Detective Styles said, Nikki, Stephanie and Hunter were shocked. "No he wouldn't." Hunter said. "They are 99% accurate Mr. Helmsley." He said, Nikki was shocked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She said, she jumped up and rushed to the downstairs bathroom. "Are you sure?" Hunter asked, his heart breaking at the thought of his son being responsible for hurting Nikki like this. "We're sure, we think that's why your son took off, he's making a run for it." He said, Hunter sighed. "Do what you have to, to get him. He has to pay for what he's done. It's not okay for him to do this." Hunter said, the detectives nodded and left the house. Hunter looked at Stephanie. "I'm so sorry." He said. Stephanie sighed.

"You didn't do this Hunter, Randy did and he will pay for it. I guarantee it." She said, Hunter nodded. His son was crazy and he deserved whatever punishment came his way.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. Dealing With Randy

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was Nikki's first day back at school. She was a little nervous about going back.

She knew that everyone knew about what happened and they would all be looking at her weird. She didn't want to deal with the stares and whispers about her. Another thing she wasn't ready for was seeing Phil.

It would be the first time she saw him since the breakup so she wasn't ready for that but she knew she had to get back to school and back to her life.

Nothing new had happened on the Randy front. He was still running but the police and Hunter were all trying to find him and get him into custody.

Nikki felt like dropping the charges against him if it meant his coming back. She hoped that he would come back she knew that Hunter, John and AJ were all missing him.

She knew he would never be in their family but she knew it was the right thing to do. She just wanted to talk to Randy about why he did what he did, she just wanted answers.

She shook her head from her thoughts and finished off doing her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Pink Pinstripe Capris, her YOLO White Tunic Tank Top, her Lace Girls Hoodie, her Classic Black White Lo-Top Sneakers, her Ball Chain Rosary, her Bling Bangle Bracelet Set and her Cross Arrow Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone, keys and her DC Comics Superman & Wonder Woman Hobo Bag and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and she grabbed a juice and she sat down at the table and had a bagel.

"You sure you want to go to school today?" Stephanie asked her. Nikki nodded. "I'm sure mom. I have to do it at some stage." She said, Stephanie smiled and nodded.

"Okay." She said, even though she was worried about her daughter, she had to let her make the decisions about things.

She finished off her breakfast and she headed out the door. She got into her car and drove to school.

She got there and parked and she got out and headed inside. Everyone looked at her and whispered about her and Nikki just ignored it all.

She went to her locker and she put her books away before going to sit down at a table alone. She just wanted some alone time, that's all she wanted right now.

To be alone and not to think about anything that had been going on in her life. She wanted to get back to school and catch up on the work she had to catch up on. "Hey sis, you okay?" Daniel asked as he and Brie sat down.

Nikki smiled and nodded. "Yeah I am fine, just tring to ignore the looks and whispers." She said, Daniel sighed. "You'll get through it you have us." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Yeah I am glad I have you two here with me." She said, Daniel smiled at her. Nikki looked up and sighed seeing Phil walking their way.

"Hey." Phil said, Nikki looked at him. "Hey." She said. "I gotta get to class. I'll see you guys at lunch." She said. Daniel and Brie nodded.

Phil sighed and sat down with Daniel and Brie. "She hates me." He said as he put his head in his hands.

Daniel sighed, Phil was a friend but Nikki was his sister. "She's hurting Phil that's all. Give her some time and she will be okay. But she's going through a lot right now." Daniel said, Phil nodded. "Is she okay though?" he asked.

"She's getting there." Daniel said. "Do they know who did this yet?" Phil asked, Daniel looked at him. "You don't know?" Daniel asked. "No why?" Phil asked looking at him. "Randy did it." Daniel said. Phil's eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked. Daniel nodded. "His DNA was all over her so he did it. He took off he's on the run." Daniel said, Phil shook his head, he couldn't believe this. He couldn't understand why Randy would do such a thing to Nikki. It was horrible.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Nikki was in her Algebra class when there was a knock on the door.

"Nikki the principle would like to see you, pack your things up." Her teacher said, Nikki nodded and grabbed her books and headed to the office. She got there and saw her mom and Daniel.

"Mom?" she asked. "Hi sweetie." Stephanie said. "What's going on?" Nikki asked. "They caught Randy. He's at the police station." Stephanie said.

"Okay." She said. They left the school and headed home, they got home and they walked inside and they saw Hunter and a guy in a suit at the table. "Who's that?" Nikki asked.

"A lawyer for Randy." Stephanie said, Nikki sighed and went over to them. "I don't want to charge Randy." She said. "WHAT?!" Daniel and Stephanie shouted.

"He is apart of this family. I want absolutely nothing to do with him, but if he gets himself help and he apologises and answers all the questions I have for him and he stays out of my life for good then I will drop the charges against him." Nikki said, Hunter and the lawyer were stunned.

"We'll have to talk it over with him." The lawyer said, Nikki nodded.

"Let me know." She said, she walked off and Stephanie and Daniel followed her.

"Why?" Stephanie asked. "I want to move on. I want this family to move on. He is Hunter's son and it's the right thing to do. I want nothing to do with him, but he is Hunter's child mom, good or bad. He's still Hunter's son." She said.

Daniel and Stephanie watched her go up to her room, they didn't understand her reason's at all but they accepted them.

It wasn't like they could do anything, this was her decision and her decision alone.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day.

Today she was going to see Randy and to get all the answers to her questions. She needed to know the truth.

Then she didn't know what was happening to Randy, it was all being left up to the police and to Hunter.

She finished doing her hair and makeup and she went and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Cuffed Denim Capris, her Freeze Sons of Anarchy Tee, her Rock & Republic Wedge Sneakers, her Gold Tone Textured Hoop Earrings, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Textured Bangle Bracelet Set and her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Openwork Key Pendant. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and her Chain Croc Satchel bag and headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and everyone looked at her, she sighed and grabbed a cup of coffee and she sat down with them all.

They all continued looking at her and she had enough of it.

"Look say what you want but I am doing this. This is the right thing to do something I want to do." She said.

"This is the easiest way for me to move on." She said. "We understand but it doesn't mean we have to agree with it." John said.

"Jonathan." Hunter said sternly.

"No dad. I don't want anything to do with my brother. I hate him for what he did, as far as I am concerned he deserves to rot in jail for the rest of his life." John snapped Nikki sighed.

"I have to go now." She said. "Wait I am coming with you." Hunter said, Nikki nodded and they left the house.

They got into the car and headed to the prison. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Hunter asked as they drove.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah I am sure. I want to move on." She said.

"You know you can do that without letting him off the hook." Hunter said. Nikki nodded.

"I know that but this is the right thing to do, its something I need to do." She said, Hunter nodded.

"Okay." He said, Nikki smiled.

They got to the prison and the checked in for a visit and they waited in the visiting centre for Randy to arrive.

He came through a minute later and when he saw Nikki he freaked out. "I don't want to see her." He told the guard.

"You sure?" the guard asked him. "I'm sure. I don't want to see her." He said.

"Okay then, lets go." He said, he took Randy back to his cell. "What's going on?" Hunter asked the guard.

"The prisoner didn't want to see the young lady." He said, Hunter shook his head.

"Okay. Thanks." He said, he went back over to Nikki and sighed.

"What's up?" Nikki asked, Hunter looked at her and sighed.

"He doesn't want to see you." He said. Nikki sighed and nodded.

"OKAY." She said, there was nothing else she could do. "Lets get you home." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

They left the prison and headed home.

They got there and Nikki went up to her room to get some school work done.

She wasn't going to school today so she wanted to keep up with the work she had missed out on while she was gone.

She was doing some work when the door opened and Stephanie walked in.

"You okay about what happened?" Stephanie asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I guess so. I have to be mom. It's his choice if he won't see me and give me the answers I need screw him, he's digging his own grave right now." She said, Stephanie nodded.

"You are such an amazing young girl sweetie." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks mom. I am trying to be. I am trying to get my life back on track and everything." She said, Stephanie smiled and nodded.

"How are you doing with you and Phil?" Stephanie asked her, Nikki looked at her.

"I'm okay. It's tough at school having to see him and having to be okay, but I'm getting there." She said.

"You still love him?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah I do, but I can't heal when I am dealing with stuff and trying to heal. I need to heal and be alone." She said, Stephanie nodded and smiled.

"You'll get through this." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled at her.

"Thanks mom. you're the best." Nikki said. "No problem sweetie." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled.

"I'll let you get back to your school work now." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled.

She was glad she had a mom like she did, she was awesome and she knew she would help her get through these tough times.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	16. Trying To Move ON

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki groaned as she rolled over in bed and checked the time it was ten in the morning, she yawned and stretched, she had finally gotten a full nights sleep last night, she wasn't so stressed anymore because Randy had finally agreed to see her in a few days which was good, she wanted to move on from everything she really did.

She got out of bed and she went and had a shower. Once she was done she dried off and did her hair and makeup. Once she was done with the hair and makeup she went and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Faded Cuffed Denim Capris, her Black Long Sleeved Burnout Top, her Nike Air Mogan Mid 2 Skate Shoes, her Gold Modernist Reversible Layered Necklace, her Gold Simply Stated Etched Bangle Set, her Gold Sleek Fringe Hoop Earrings and her Gold Dimpled Ring Set.

She put on some perfume, grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and it was packed with teenage boys.

It was obvious to her that John's friends were over as well as Daniel's friends which meant that Phil was going to be there and she hated the thought of being near him.

She made her way to the fridge and she grabbed a bottle of juice and then made herself a bagel with cream cheese and she headed outside to eat it, she saw Stephanie and Hunter outside having breakfast and she joined them.

"Sorry about the boys everywhere sweetie." Stephanie said. "Its fine, what's going on?" Nikki asked.

"Well John is having a pool party for the football team and Daniel invited his friends over, which means Phil is here. Are you okay with that?" Stephanie asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine mom. I am over him." She said. Stephanie smiled. She always thought that Nikki and Phil would get back together but it didn't seem like that was about to happen anytime soon.

The backdoor opened and all the football players came out, Nikki sat there and watched them all play around with one another, her eyes landed on a particular guy though, he was lean and toned and he had long hair which was a mixture of black and blonde.

He was cute and cocky and he seemed like a joker and that was something Nikki was attracted to.

She was over Phil and she knew she had to try and move on to someone new. She was still young and she couldn't live her life guarded anymore. It was time to get back to being a teenager again.

"Who are you perving on?" Brie asked as she joined her. Nikki blushed and laughed. "No one." She said. "Yeah right, come on tell me. I might be able to hook you up." Brie said, Nikki sighed.

"The one with the black and blonde hair. I think he's cute." She said, Brie smiled. "That's my cousin. Seth." She said.

"He's a good guy he's a joker and he likes to have fun, you want me to hook you guys up?" Brie asked. "No its fine." She said.

"Come on it'll be easy, we can go out to dinner, me, you, Daniel and Seth it'll be fun. Please?" Brie asked Nikki smiled at her. "Fine go for it." Nikki said, Brie smiled. "Yes, it'll be perfect!" he said, Nikki smiled at her. "You up to anything today?" Brie asked.

"Nope nothing." She said. "You wanna go shopping we can go and pick out some cute outfits for the night." Brie said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah sure. Sounds good." Nikki said, Brie smiled at her. "Lets go then." She said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

They headed off out the door and went to the mall. They got there and they went to a few stores and started shopping. "So what do you think Daniel would like to see me in?" Brie asked, Nikki shrugged.

"Probably some leggings and a nice top." He said, Brie smiled. "Cool." She said. "I think you should go for some jeans, a nice top, a jacket and some heels." Brie told her, Nikki nodded. "Okay then, I am sure I can find something nice to wear tonight." She said, Brie smiled.

"You sure you're ready to move on from Phil?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I am. I haven't spoken to Phil in a while. So it's the right thing to do, to move on." She said, Brie nodded.

"Well I am glad. You deserve to be happy and the way Phil treated you after what happened was so crappy. The way he just wouldn't come to you or even look at you, what an asshole." Brie said, Nikki smiled at her.

"Yeah that was fucked up, but I have moved on and I am doing better and I want to move away from him. I need to." She said, Brie smiled.

"Well I think you and Seth will get along well. I think you'll hit it off and you never know what's going to happen." Brie said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah sounds good. I can't wait." She said, Brie smiled. She hoped Nikki and Seth would get along tonight at dinner, it was going to be good.

They finished off at the mall before heading off for the day.

They got home and Nikki went up to her room and sorted out what she had bought. "Knock Knock." She heard, she turned and saw Phil. Phil smiled at her and walked in. "Where've you been?" he asked her.

"The mall with Brie." She said, Phil nodded.

"Listen I need to tell you something before you hear it from someone else." He said, Nikki sighed and looked at him. "What is it?" she asked.

"I'm dating someone new." He said, Nikki nodded. "Okay who is it?" Nikki asked. "Its AJ." He said, Nikki's eyes went wide. "What?" she asked.

"I'm dating AJ. Have been for a few weeks." He said, Nikki sighed and looked at him.

"Wow, okay." She said, Phil looked at her. "I'm sorry Nikki. I really am." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I get it. I'll deal with it, but from now on don't talk to me. I can't do that with you." She said. Phil sighed.

"Okay." He said. It sucked to lose her as a friend but she had a right to ban him from her life. It was her choice and hers alone.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the night. She was excited for the date but she couldn't believe that Phil was now dating her soon to be step sister. It was awful. She didn't want to see them together.

She couldn't believe how much things had changed in the short time. She shook her head from her thoughts and she finished off her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her J Brand Mid Rise Super Skinny Lacquered Black Quartz Jeans, her Cold Shoulder Ruffle Tank, her Rock Zipper Biker Jacket, her Verali Lift Platform Heels, her Moustache Necklace, her Punk Spike Bangle Set and her Rock Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume, grabbed her phone and some money and put it into her Quilted Clutch. She checked herself out one last time and she headed off downstairs. She walked down and Daniel smiled at her.

"You look nice." He said, Nikki smiled at her brother. "Thanks." She said, Daniel smiled. "Let me say bye to mom and we can go." Nikki said, Daniel nodded and smiled.

Nikki walked into the lounge and stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting there all cuddled up was Phil and AJ. She sighed. "Mom we're off now." She said, Stephanie smiled. "Okay have fun sweetie." Stephanie said.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked Nikki looked at him. "No where that concerns you." Nikki snapped before walking off.

She saw Daniel and they headed off out to the car. They got into the car and Daniel drove them to the restaurant. "So I take it you saw Phil in there?" Daniel asked as they drove. Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I did. It's okay though I am moving on, well trying to anyway." She said, Daniel smiled at her. "You sure you're ready?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I think so I think I am ready to try dating again. It's obvious to me that Phil wasn't the right guy for me even though I thought he was but I guess I learned the hard way." She said, Daniel nodded. "You'll be okay." Daniel said, Nikki smiled at him.

They got to the restaurant and they parked and headed inside. They walked in and Daniel spotted Brie and Seth and they went over to them.

They sat down and Nikki took her jacket off and looked at Brie and Seth. Seth smirked back at her and Nikki smiled at him.

Their waiter came and took their orders. Daniel got the Daily Grill Cobb Salad, Brie got the Chopped Wedge Salad, Seth got the Pepper Steak and Nikki got the Chicken Parmigianino. Their food arrived and they started eating. "So tell me about yourself." Nikki said to Seth.

Seth smiled at her. "Well as you know I am Brie's cousin, I am from Iowa originally and then we came here for my dad's job." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I like it here. I've made friends, joined the football team and everything. It's a good place. What about you?" Seth asked, Nikki sighed and looked at him. "We came here because my mom met her fiancé and he lived here so we moved here. It was okay I guess at the beginning." She said.

"But everything happened with Randy." She said. "You know what happened right?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah I heard, but its none of my business. You'll get through this and you'll be okay." Seth said. "Yeah I am nearly there. Phil screwed me over though so I am trying to move on with my life and tonight seemed like a good idea." Nikki said, Seth smiled.

"I'm glad you could come." He said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah me too. It's been good so far. Getting to know you." Nikki said, Seth smiled.

"Yeah I've noticed you around and I have to admit that I checked you out." He said, Nikki smiled and blushed. "Well since we're being honest I have to admit that I've checked you out as well." Nikki said, Seth smiled at her. "It's okay. I like that idea. Of you looking at me and liking what you saw." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I did." She said, Seth smiled. "Wanna go for a walk?" Seth asked Nikki nodded. They excused themselves and they went and they went for a walk at a park that was nearby.

They started walking and Seth reached down and took Nikki's hand in his own Nikki smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"So are you sure you're ready for another relationship or something?" Seth asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I am. I am definitely ready." Nikki said, Seth smiled and nodded.

"Good. Hopefully we can do this again sometime." He said, Nikki looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah definitely." Nikki said.

Seth smiled at her and he stopped and looked at her, he brushed her hair out of her face and he placed his hand on her cheek and he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Nikki smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. They broke the kiss and they looked at one another. Seth ran his thumb over her lips and Nikki bowed her head and blushed.

"Lets get back to your brother and Brie." Seth said, Nikki nodded. They headed off and went back to the restaurant. They saw Daniel and Brie outside and they went over to them.

Seth looked at Nikki. "So I'll call you?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. "Let's go sis." Daniel said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

They said goodbye and they got into the car and Daniel drove them home. "So did you have a good night?" Daniel asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I did. I had a good time." She said, Daniel smiled.

"I'm glad. You deserve to be happy. Do you like Seth?" Daniel asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I do. He's a good guy. He's an amazing guy. I really like him." She said. "So you're going to see him again?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah Danny, this time is different. I am going to be happy, really happy." She said, Daniel smiled.

He was just glad that Nikki would be okay.

Nikki would be happy. She deserved it.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	17. Seeing Randy

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

Tonight was the school's football game and Seth had asked Nikki if she would come. Nikki agreed to go. She wanted to watch Seth on the field.

She finished off doing her hair and makeup and she walked into the bedroom and got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Levi's 535 Faded Denim Leggings, her Black Reversible Seamless Tank, her Grey Cowlneck Hoodie, her Black Studded Midcalf Boots, her Diamond Initial Disc Pendant Necklace, her Gold Diamond Fascination Bangle Bracelet and her Gold Over Silver Diamond Accent Pear Hoop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume, grabbed her phone, keys and her Black and Grey Two-Tone Crossbody Bag and headed downstairs.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She was about to leave when Hunter caught up to her.

"Uh I just heard from Randy he's willing to talk to you tomorrow. Are you okay with that?" he asked her. Nikki sighed.

"Yeah sure. I just wanna get this over and done with so I don't have to think about it anymore." She said. "Me too, me and your mother do. We just want to concentrate on the wedding and be done with it." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. She understood that. "I'm heading off now." She said, Hunter nodded.

"Have fun," he said, Nikki nodded and smiled and headed out the door. She got into her car and headed to the school. She got there and parked and headed out to the field.

She walked out and saw that the game had started. She smiled and took a seat and looked for number 11 Seth's number. She found him and she watched him.

He looked so good out on the field he really did. She watched him and he even got a touch down she stood up and cheered for him and he looked up at the stands and stared at her and pointed at her, Nikki blushed and sat back down in her seat.

In the end the home team won 18-13. Nikki was glad that Seth won. She got up and headed down to see him and he walked over to her. "So what'd you think?" he asked her. "You were great." She said.

"Awesome, I need to shower but do you wanna grab some food?" Seth asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the car park." She said, Seth nodded. "You got It babe." He said, Nikki smiled and headed off to the car park.

She stood beside her car and played with her phone while she waited for Seth to come out. He came out a few minutes later and went over to her. "Ready?" he asked her, Nikki smiled and they got into her car and she drove them to Dairy Queen for some food.

"So I thought we could eat with some of my team mates and their girlfriends?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. "Sure." She said, Seth smiled.

They got to the restaurant and headed inside, Seth took her hand and they went up to the counter and ordered some food each.

Seth got the Original Double Cheeseburger, Fries, a Coke and a Turtle Waffle Bowl Sundae.

Nikki got the Bacon Cheese GrillBurger, Fries, a Coke and a Chocolate Covered Strawberries Waffle Bowl Sundae. Once they had their food they went and joined Seth's friends. They sat down and Seth introduced her.

"Nikki, this is Roman and his girlfriend Natalya and this is Dean and his girlfriend Amy." He said, Nikki smiled at them and shook their hands and they started eating.

"So how did you girls like the game tonight?" Seth asked Nikki and the girls smiled.

"I loved it, you were great baby." Amy said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah I had a lot of fun." She said, Seth smiled.

"Have you ever thought about joining the cheerleading squad?" Amy asked her, Nikki shrugged.

"I haven't given it much thought really." She said. "Well we have vacancies and I think it would be cool If you could try out, would you be up for that?" Amy asked. Nikki smiled. "Okay sure I'll give it a go I guess." Nikki said, Amy smiled.

"Awesome, that's great." She said, Nikki smiled at her. She was willing to give cheerleading a go and it would help her make more friends and she would be able to see Seth a lot more too.

They finished off their dinner and they got back into the car. They got in and Nikki drove Seth back to his place.

"So I'll give you a call tomorrow? Maybe we can go to the beach or something?" he asked her.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah make it in the afternoon. I have something else going on in the morning." She told him.

"Oh okay, anything big?" he asked her. Nikki shook her head. "No. I am going to see Randy and get the answers I need from him. I want this to be over with already." She said, Seth nodded.

"Okay be careful around him and call me when you're done, we can meet up." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Sure thing." Nikki said, Seth smiled.

He leaned over the centre consol and he pressed his lips to hers Nikki moaned into the kiss and kissed him back.

They broke the kiss and Seth got out of the car and headed inside, once he was inside Nikki started the car and headed off back home.

She got home and parked and headed inside. She went up to her room and changed for bed and she sat down and put on a movie. She was glad she had decided to go out tonight.

She had fun with Seth and his friends and she was looking forward to trying out for the cheerleading squad if Stephanie gave her permission.

She laid down in bed and watched the movie hoping for a good night rest.

She needed it if she was to face Randy tomorrow morning. She knew she had to do this for the answers she needed she just hoped everything went smoothly.

She didn't want to deal with any more drama. She wanted to put everything behind her and finally move on with her life if she could.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day. She was really quite nervous about going to see Randy and getting the answers she needed from him.

She finished doing her hair and makeup and she went and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Cuffed Distressed Capris, her Red "Born to Rock" Ribbed Tank, her Faux-Leather Motorcycle Jacket, her Red Wedge Sneakers, her Silver-Plated Initial N Disc Pendant Necklace, her Silver-Plated Crystal Bangle Bracelet and her Silver-Tone Crystal Oval Hoop Earrings. once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and bag and headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down and had something to eat. "You doing okay sweetie?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah I just wanna get this over and done with. So can we go soon Hunter?" Nikki asked. "Yeah sure, finish of your breakfast and we can go." He said, Nikki nodded. She needed to be done with Randy already.

She finished off her breakfast and she and Hunter headed off for the day. As they drove Nikki messaged Seth.

**~Hey, how are you?~** she asked him. He responded right away. **~Good just about to go for a run, you at home?**~ he asked her. Nikki smiled. **~Nope, on my way to do this visit.~** she said.

**~You gonna be okay?~ **he asked her, Nikki smiled at his concern. **~Should be. I will call you when I get home yeah?~ **she asked him. **~Definitely~ **he said. Nikki smiled and ended the texts.

Hunter pulled up at the prison and looked at Nikki. "Ready?" he asked her. Nikki nodded an smiled.

"Yeah I am ready." She said, Hunter smiled and they got out of the car. They went in and signed in for their visit and they went to the visiting room and they sat down and waited for Randy to come through.

A few minutes later and Randy came through and he walked over to them and sat down. Randy looked at Nikki and you could tell he was sorry for what he did. "Ask away." Randy told her. Nikki sighed.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked. Randy sighed. "There's something you need to know. It wasn't just me who was involved in this." He said. "What?" Nikki asked. Randy sighed and looked at her.

"This whole thing was Eva's plan. She filmed the whole thing. She wanted to give it to Phil to make it look like you cheated on him with me, she wanted to crush you like you had done to her with this whole wedding thing." He said. Nikki was shocked.

"How did she do it?" Nikki asked. "She spiked your drink, then she forced me to do the dirty work. She made it sound like it was just consensual sex but when I got you up to the room, you told me no. But she had some stuff on me and she told me if I didn't do it I would be fucked." He said, Nikki shook her head. "What stuff son?" Hunter asked.

"She knew I was juicing up for the football games, she had evidence and I knew if she told I would lose any hopes of a scholarship." He said, Nikki and Hunter sighed. "Randal." Hunter said sternly.

"I know dad I'm a fuck up." He said. "Does Eva still have this tape?" Nikki asked. Randy nodded.

"Yeah she keeps it in her closet, top shelf." He said, Nikki looked at Hunter. "You should call the cops." She said, Hunter nodded.

"What happens to me now?" Randy asked. "Nikki said she would drop the charges against you." Hunter said.

"Will you still?" Randy asked. "Yeah, but I can't be around you Randy, ever." She said, Randy nodded.

"We'll figure something out son. I promise." Hunter said, Randy nodded.

"We should go." Hunter told Nikki.

Nikki nodded and smiled and they headed off. They got into the car and headed home, Nikki was glad that she finally knew the truth about everything, about why and how the whole rape thing came about. "You okay?" Hunter asked her, Nikki nodded.

"I will be." She said, Hunter nodded and smiled.

They got home and Nikki went up to her bedroom and she laid down on the bed and thought over things.

She really couldn't believe that Eva planned this whole thing, just because Nikki didn't want her to be at Hunter's and Stephanie's wedding it was insane.

Eva was a vindictive bitch.

She sighed and laid there for a minute before deciding to do some school work before calling Seth to come over, she figured they could just lounge around the pool for the day so she wanted to get her school work done so Stephanie wouldn't be all over her tonight.

She sat down at her desk and got started on some lit homework she had to do for her grade.

She had to write a short story about a memorable moment in her life, something that impacted her a great deal, she had decided not to write about the rape but to write about her parent's divorce.

"Hi sweetie." She heard, she turned and saw Stephanie. "Hey ma." She said.

"You okay? Hunter told me about what Randy told you." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I'm okay. But I hope something will be done about Eva. I don't want her around me mom, she set the whole thing up." She said.

"I don't understand how she could do that to another girl. I mean its insane. Who would ever want to do that to another girl. Have someone hurt them so deeply its not nice and I just don't understand it." Nikki said, Stephanie nodded.

"I understand and I am sure the police will charge her. So she will be out of your life for good sweetie. Just don't let her do anything to you. Don't let her control you. You are moving on with your life and are happy." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled at her, her mom was right, she was happier and she was moving on and enjoying life.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Nikki looked in her closet and chose a bathing suit to wear and a cover up.

She had called Seth and he had agreed to come over for a swim, they were going to have some fun with Daniel, Brie, John and Nicole. She grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

She changed into her Goddess Enhancer Bikini in Red Hot, her Black Open Back Romper, her Black & White Double Strap Wedge Sandals, her Heart Cut-Out Aviator Sunglasses and her Floral Cabbie Hat. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume, grabbed her phone and headed downstairs.

She walked outside and she saw Daniel, Brie, John, Nicole and Seth. He smiled at her and went over to her and hugged her and kissed her.

"You look nice." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said. "Ready to get into the water?" he asked her Nikki nodded.

She took off her romper and, her shoes, her sunglasses and hat and she walked over to the pool. She got in and she dove in head first into the nice water.

Seth smiled as he watched her and he jumped in after her and caught up with her. They sat on the steps and just chatted. "So how did today go?" Seth asked her.

"It was okay, shocking but okay." Nikki told him. "What happened?" Seth asked, Nikki sighed. "Randy told me that the whole thing was Eva's idea." She said.

Seth's eyes went wide. "Seriously?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah he told me that she spiked my drink and that she was holding something against him so he had to do it." She said, Seth shook his head.

"That's insane." He said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah. I just don't get how another woman would do something like that. It's messed up in the head." She said, Seth nodded and smiled.

"Yeah it is. Are the cops going to do anything?" he asked her, Nikki shrugged.

"I don't know. Hunter told them what Randy said and its up to them now." Nikki said, Seth nodded.

"Enough of this sad subject. Lets have some fun." Nikki said. Seth nodded and smiled.

He nudged her and she looked at him laughing. He smirked at her and pushed her and she went into the water.

Seth laughed as she came up for air. Nikki shook her head. "You're an ass!" she said laughing. He smiled at her and jumped into the water and looked at her.

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her closer. Nikki smiled at him and leaned into kiss him but Nikki grabbed him and forced his head under the water, he came up and looked at her and Nikki took off swimming, Seth swam after her and grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her down under the water, they both looked at one another under the water and Seth pressed his lips to hers, Nikki moaned into the kiss and they broke apart and resurfaced for some air.

They both looked at one another and laughed and they went and sat in the little Jacuzzi area. Seth wrapped his arm around Nikki and she leaned against him. He smiled at her and leaned down and blew air in her ear and she jumped and shivered.

"That tickles." She giggled, he smiled at her and pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her deeply, Nikki opened her mouth up to the kiss and Seth slid his tongue into her mouth.

Nikki moaned into the kiss and she moved closer to Seth. "Okay break it up!" Daniel called over to them, they jumped apart and looked at him.

"Sorry bro." Seth said, Daniel nodded. He was more protective of Nikki after what had happened. He didn't want anything happening to her. Nikki blushed and looked at Seth.

"Sorry about him." She said. "Its cool. He's your brother." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "So are you ready for the tryout on Monday?" he asked her. Nikki smiled.

"Yeah I hope I do okay. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone." She said, Seth looked at her and smiled.

"You'll be fine I am sure of it." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "I hope so. I need to do something different." She said.

"You'll be fine. If you want I can be there for you, supporting you while you do the tryout." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Sure." She said, Seth smiled. "You wanna go get something to eat? I can make you something." She said, Seth nodded and smiled.

They got out of the pool and they dried off before heading inside to the kitchen.

They walked in and Nikki made them a sandwich each, they went outside to the pool and sat down to eat their food.

Seth turned around when he heard giggling, he sighed when he saw AJ and Phil coming out to use the pool.

Phil stopped when he saw Nikki and she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Wanna go inside?" Seth asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

They got up and they headed inside, they put their dishes in the kitchen before heading up to Nikki's room.

She laid down on the bed and Seth joined her. They laid on their sides looking at one another and talking. "You still hurt when you see him don't you?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah its not that I am still into him or anything. He hurt me a lot." She said, Seth nodded.

"I know I can't promise a lot but I promise not to hurt you the way he did." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thankyou. That means a lot. I don't think I could go through much more hurt." She said, Seth smiled. "You won't have to experience it." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

She really liked Seth and she just hoped and prayed that she wouldn't be hurt.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	18. Tryouts & Talking

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**MONDAY**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day. Today was her tryout for the cheerleading team.

She was so nervous about it. She just didn't want to fail at this. She wanted to do it. To be a cheerleader. She really did.

She finished doing her hair and makeup and she got ready for the day. She dressed in her Rhinestone Cuffed Capris, her Flag Heart Glitter Patriotic Racerback Tank, her Openwork Cardigan, her Nike Sweet Classic Leather Low Skate Shoes, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal "Love" Disc & Key Charm Multistrand Necklace, her Gold Tone Stainless Steel Crystal Chronograph Watch and her Gold Tone Circle Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone, keys and her Leather Convertible Crossbody Bag and headed downstairs. She walked down to the kithen and was shocked to see Seth there. He smiled at her and went over to her.

"What brings you by?" she asked. "I thought I'd give you a lift to school." He said, Nikki smiled. "Sure." She said.

She went over to the fridge and grabbed an energy drink. "I'm going now." She said.

"Have a good day sweetie." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled and she and Seth headed off. The went out and got into Seth's Black and White Ford F150 Truck and they headed off to school.

"So are you ready for later on?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Nervous but ready." She said, Seth smiled.

"You'll be okay. I am sure." He said, Nikki smiled, she hoped she did okay later on today. They got to school, got out and headed inside, Seth went over to Nikki and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist and they headed over to her locker, she put her books away and she and Seth went to join their friends.

They sat down with them and chatted before the bell rang and they headed off to class.

Seth walked her to class and kissed her on the cheek before leaving her to it. "Hey Rollins!" he heard as he headed to the gym. He turned around and saw Phil. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Brooks, what's up?" he asked him. "What's going on with you and Nikki?" Phil asked Seth looked at him and frowned. "Uh we're dating, why what's it to you?" Seth asked.

"Don't hurt her." Phil said. "She's been through a lot I don't want her to be hurt again." He said. "You're the ass that hurt her in the first place Brooks." He said, Phil sighed. "Just leave her alone." Phil said.

"She's a tough girl she can make up her mind about who she wants to spend time with and right now that's me. Unlike you I won't abandon her at the first sign of drama." He said before walking off. Phil sighed and shook his head before walking off in his own direction.

**LATER ON**

Nikki walked into the girls locker room and she got changed for the tryout. She changed into her Black and Grey Nike Rival Stretch Woven Skort, her Black Nike Favourites Bra, her Black Nike Flow Tank and her Black Nike Air Max Tailwind 6 Sneakers. Once she was dressed she went into the gym.

She saw Seth and he winked at her and she waited for her turn to cheer. "Nikki you're up." Brie said. Nikki nodded and walked up and she put on her song and she started the routine she had planned out.

She did her cheer for the school and once she was done she stood there and waited to see how she went. She had never done cheerleading so she hoped she was okay at it.

"That was great, we will be posting the new squad at the end of the day." Brie said, Nikki smiled and she went and got changed and met up with Seth, he smiled at her and hugged her. "You did awesome." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks, I hope so." She said, Seth smiled. "Lets go get some food." He said, he took her hand and they headed to the cafeteria. They grabbed some food and sat down and started eating their lunch.

"So did I do okay you think?" Nikki asked. "Oh yeah for sure. I think you did an awesome job." Seth said, Nikki smiled.

"I hope so. I never ever imagined being a cheerleader. It just wasn't my thing but I need to try new things and I want to be in the squad. I think it will be new and different for me." She said, Seth smiled.

"And we will be the couple of the school. The jock and the cheerleader." He said, Nikki laughed at him. "Yeah." She said, Seth smiled at her.

"Listen, I need to tell you something." Seth said, Nikki nodded. "Earlier after I dropped you off at your class Phil came up to me and confronted me." He said. "About?" Nikki asked.

"Us being together. He wanted to know why we were always together and what I was doing with you.." Seth said.

"What'd you say?" Nikki asked. "I told him that we were dating, he didn't seem to like that. He also warned me not to hurt you." He said Nikki shook her head.

"His an ass. He's the one who hurt me by leaving me at the first sign of trouble." She said. "I told him that. I think he's jealous that you're moving on from him." Seth said, Nikki shook her head.

"I don't care Seth. I am happy with you and he has AJ so he shouldn't care." Nikki said, Seth nodded. He was glad she was happy with him.

"Look Brie's putting up the squad, go check it out." He said, Nikki smiled and went and had a look at the sheet, she looked down the list.

The squad consisted of ten girls. Nicole Bella, Brie Bella, Natalya Hart, Kelly Blank, Eve Torres, Summer Rae, Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, Layla El and lastly Nikki Jericho.

Nikki saw her name and she squealed. She was so happy she had made it.

She ran over to Seth and hugged him, he smiled and hugged her back, glad to see her smiling and being happy.

**WEEKS LATER**

Tonight was the night before Hunter's and Stephanie's wedding.

Tonight they were having a nice dinner with the whole family. All of Hunter's family was coming and all of Stephanie's family was coming.

Nikki was excited for it, she had invited Seth along and he had agreed. She was glad he would be there with her. AJ was going which meant Phil would be there.

It sucked that she had to be around him, she didn't want to. He had hurt her and having him around sucked. She was just glad she was moving on with someone special.

Someone so much better. She was also excited for the wedding tomorrow. She just wanted her mom to be happy that's all she cared about was that Hunter made her happy and he did.

Nikki finished doing her hair and makeup and she went and got dressed for the night. She dressed in her Pink City Triangles Rhinestone Asymmetrical Dress, her Black Embellished Dress Heels, her Simulated Crystal Bib Statement Necklace, her Simulated Crystal Openwork Bangle Bracelet, her Simulated Crystal Front-Back Drop Earrings and her Simulated Crystal Crisscross Ring.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her phone, her lip gloss and the house keys and put them into her Beaded Swirl Minaudier Clutch and headed downstairs.

Stephanie saw her and smiled. Her baby girl was growing up so fast. "Ready then?" Hunter asked they nodded and they headed out to the limo. They got in and headed off to the hotel for the dinner. They got there and they headed inside.

"I'm gonna see if Seth's here." Nikki said, they nodded. Nikki headed off and she looked for her boyfriend.

She found him sitting with John. Nikki smiled and went over to him.

He smiled at her and hugged her and kissed her. "Lets go get some drinks." He said taking her hand, Nikki smiled and they headed off to the bar to get a soda each.

Once they had their drinks they went and sat down together. "So are you excited for tomorrow?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I am. I just want my mom to be happy and she seems to be which is a good thing." She said, Seth smiled. "Am I invited?" he asked her Nikki nodded. "Definitely. I want you to be my date." She said, Seth smiled.

"Of course I'll be there. I can't wait to see you in your dress. I bet its stunning." He said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah its beautiful. I can't wait." She said, Seth smiled. "I had an idea I wanted to run past you." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"How about tomorrow I get a hotel room and we stay here, would you be up for that?" he asked her Nikki smiled at him.

"Yes." She said, Seth looked at her. "Really?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah really." She said. "I am ready for the next step in our relationship." She said, Seth smiled.

"Good I'm glad." He said. "Just promise not to hurt me. The last time I gave myself up to someone like that I ended up heartbroken. I can't go through that again." She said, he smiled at her.

"I promise I am not here to use you or anything. I'm not. I am not Brooks. I am me and I promise I don't want to hurt you." He said, Nikki smiled. "Good. I just don't think I can make it through another heartbreak." She said.

"I won't hurt you Nikki. I promise." He said, Nikki smiled at him, she was glad to take the next step with him but she didn't want to get hurt.

She was falling for Seth hard, she really liked him and had developed feelings for him and she didn't want to be hurt by him. She knew she wouldn't be able to recover from that.

"Lets go have some food." Seth said, Nikki nodded and smiled and they went and sat down with everyone and had a nice meal. Nikki looked up as she saw eyes on her and saw it was Phil.

She rolled her eyes. He had been bugging her for a few days every time they would see one another he wanted to talk to her, but Nikki didn't want to talk to him. It was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted to enjoy her time with her family tonight. She didn't want to deal with Phil and his crap.

She got up and went to the bathroom, as she was coming out Phil was there, she sighed and tried to go past him but he wouldn't let her. He grabbed her arm and led her into an empty room. Nikki looked at him and sighed.

"What do you want Phil?" she asked him. "I want to talk to you." He said. "About what?" she asked, she didn't have time for him right now.

"I think we need to talk about what happened between us." He said, Nikki sighed. "There's nothing to talk about Phil." She said.

"I went through a bad time and you weren't there for me so there Is nothing to talk about. I am done. We are not friends. I don't want to talk to you I want to move on with my life away from you." She said.

Phil looked at her. "With Seth?" he asked her. "Yes with Seth. I like him. He's a nice guy and he treats me right I have fun with him." She said, Phil nodded.

"I get it. I'm happier with AJ." He said. "Good then, so can we not talk about what happened with us anymore? I am done with it. I am moving on, we both should." She said, Phil nodded.

"Sure." He said, Nikki smiled and they left the room Nikki went back over to Seth and he looked at her.

"Everything okay?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah everything is good." She said. "You sure?" he asked her Nikki smiled.

"Definitely. I'm here with you, what more could I want." Nikki said, Seth smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

He was just glad that she was okay and that she was happy.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	19. The Wedding

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today was the big day it was Stephanie and Hunter's wedding day. Nikki had been up since early this morning.

She was currently sitting in the hair and makeup chair getting her hair and makeup done. She was tired and all she wanted to do was climb back into bed and got back to sleep. She grabbed her phone and she started playing a game.

She was so bored but she was excited for the day. She wanted her mom to be happy but she wasn't sure if she could do this. She didn't know if she could stand there as her mom married someone else.

It was weird for her, she knew that her mom and dad would never get back together but it had always been a hope that they would.

"You okay Nikki?" AJ asked as she sat beside her. Nikki sighed. "Uh yeah." She said. AJ nodded. "Anything you want to talk about?" AJ asked. "No." she said.

"Its just me right? You don't want to talk to me about it because of Phil." AJ said, Nikki sighed.

"No AJ. The last thing on my mind is Phil. I don't care about him. I just have other things on my mind right now." Nikki said, AJ nodded.

Nikki jumped as her phone rang and it came up an unknown number. She grabbed her phone and she got up and headed outside to answer it.

**"Hello?" **she asked. **"Hey baby girl." **She heard, Nikki smiled. **"Hey dad." **She said. **"How are you?" **Chris asked. **"I'm good. Just getting ready for the big day." **She said.

**"What's going on today?" **Chris asked. **"Its mom and Hunter's wedding today." **She said. **"Oh right." **He said, Nikki sighed. **"I am struggling with it." **Nikki said.

Chris sighed through the phone. **"Sweetie I know you want me and your mom to be together but that's not going to happen."** Chris said. **"I'm happy with Jess and she's happy with Hunter."** He said. **"I know." **Nikki said.

**"There's a reason I called." **Chris said. **"Yeah?" **Nikki asked. **"Yeah me and the band are coming to Vegas for a couple of shows and I want to see you and Daniel." **He said, Nikki smiled.

**"Yeah of course. Are Jess and the kids coming?" **Nikki asked. **"Yeah they'll be coming, your brother and sisters miss you." **Chris said, Nikki smiled. **"I miss them too."** She said, Chris smiled.

**"Well I will let you get ready for the day. Have fun." **He said, Nikki smiled. **"I will dad, love you." **Nikki said. **"Love you too." **Chris said ending the call. She smiled at the phone. She was glad to be able to see her dad soon.

"Sweetie what are you doing?" Stephanie asked coming outside. "The hair and makeup people are waiting on you." Stephanie said, Nikki sighed. "Okay." Nikki said. "What's going on?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing mom, dad called is all." She said. "And?" Stephanie asked. "He's coming to town soon so I am gonna go and see him with Daniel." She said, Stephanie smiled at her.

"That's good. Now lets get you ready for the day." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded and went and got ready for the day. They finished off her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the wedding.

She dressed in her Purple Bridesmaid dress and she put on her Studded Platform High Heels, her Diamond Infinity Bangle Bracelet and her Diamond Twist Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she waited around for her mom and everyone else. Stephanie came out and she looked amazing. She was stunning in her dress.

"Ready mom?" Nikki asked. Stephanie smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'm ready to become a wife again." She said, Nikki smiled. They headed down to the ceremony area.

The music started and the girls made their way down the aisle.

Nikki looked and saw Seth and winked at him, he smiled at her and she stood there and waited. Daniel then walked with Stephanie down the aisle. They got to the end and Daniel shook Hunter's hand and the wedding began.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Hunter and Stephanie Helmsley." The celebrant said, everyone smiled and shook applauded them, they were so glad that they were married, Nikki smiled and clapped for her mom.

She looked so happy and that's all Nikki cared about was that her mom was okay and happy. Daniel went over to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"You okay about this?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I am." She said. "Did dad call you?" Nikki asked, Daniel nodded.

"Yeah I can't wait to see him. It should be good." Daniel said, Nikki nodded.

Seth and Brie walked over to them. Nikki went to Seth and hugged and kissed him.

"You look stunning." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him again.

"Thanks, you look handsome in your suit." She said. Seth smiled. "Lets go get some food and drinks." Nikki said, Seth nodded.

They went to the reception and they found their table and sat down.

They were sharing a table with Daniel, Brie, John, Nicole, AJ and Phil.

They grabbed their drinks and started drinking them. "So tonight we still on for the hotel?" Seth asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah sure baby. I can't wait." Nikki said, Seth smiled and pulled her closer.

He was so glad that Nikki was ready to take the next step in their relationship.

He was more than ready. He couldn't wait to be with Nikki in a more intimate way.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Nikki and Seth went to their hotel suite and Nikki went into the bathroom to change for bed.

She changed into her Brazilian Lace Cami & Boy Short Set and her Long Satin Shawl Collar Robe.

Once she was dressed she took a deep breath and went out to the bedroom.

Seth sat up on the bed and looked at her, she looked amazing.

Nikki raked her eyes over his body as well, he was just sitting there in a pair of basketball shorts hanging low on his hips.

He looked so hot.

She went over to him and climbed onto the bed, he grabbed her pulled her onto his body, Nikki smiled at him and she leaned down to kiss him, he grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her closer kissing her deeper and deeper.

Nikki's hands went down to his shorts and they slipped inside.

She took his hardening dick into her hands and started stroking him as they continued to kiss.

They broke the kiss so they could take Seth's shorts off and they threw them to the side.

Nikki once again took his dick into her hands and looked him in the eyes as she continued to jerk him off.

She jerked him off nice and fast as they kissed once more.

Seth's hand found her thigh and he rubbed it nice and soft, he loved the feeling of her smooth skin under his hands.

He really did. He loved being able to touch her like this.

Seth broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Take the top off." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded and pulled it off over her head, leaving her topless and in her boy short panties.

She kissed him quickly before bending down and kissing and licking up the side of his dick, Seth moaned as he felt her mouth on him.

She licked at the head before taking it all the way into her mouth moaning around the length as she began bobbing her head up and down blowing him off, Seth closed his eyes and held onto the back of her head as she expertly sucked his cock.

She rubbed her breasts against his dick, Seth moaned as he watched her, he never thought Nikki was like this in the bedroom, but he knew the more they got to know one another the more adventurous she would be between the sheets.

She moved away from him and got off of the bed and pulled her panties down before getting back onto the bed and straddling his lap and sinking down onto his dick, she moaned as Seth filled her up, she started moaning lightly as she rose up and down on his cock.

Seth grabbed her hips and looked up at Nikki as she rode him.

"Fuck baby…..So tight and wet." he said, Nikki moaned and leaned down and kissed him deeply.

Seth grabbed her by her back and pulled her down, her face inches from his and she started riding him harder and faster.

"Fuck…..Seth baby." She moaned as she threw her head back and closed her eyes in pleasure.

Seth rolled them over so that he was on top and he pushed back into her making her gasp.

"You OK?" Seth asked, Nikki nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Fuck me Seth." She moaned, Seth smirked and leaned down and kissed her and he did just that he fucked her.

He started off slow but he picked up the pace, Nikki's moans and his grunts were getting louder and louder as they were intimate with one another.

Nikki reached down and rubbed her clit as Seth thrusted in and out of her fast and hard, his balls were slapping against her ass as he pushed into her wet hole.

He leaned down and claimed her lips in a fierce kiss, their tongues tangling together as they kissed.

"…..Seth" Nikki gasped and Seth knew that she was close to Cumming.

"Me too baby, cum." He said as he leaned in and sucked at her neck, Nikki moaned as he bit down into her neck and it was her undoing, she came powerfully, the best orgasm she had ever had in her life.

Seth moaned as she tightened around his cock.

"Oh shit baby." He moaned as he came hard, flooding her with his cum, neither realised that they had forgotten the condom.

Nikki moaned as she felt Seth's warm cum inside of her, it felt so nice.

He laid on top of her for a few minutes before he pulled out and laid beside her and kissed her deeply.

She moaned and smiled at him once the kiss was over. "Where did that come from?" he asked Nikki smiled.

"I just realised that I didn't want to wait anymore." Nikki said.

Seth smiled and pulled the sheet over them and she looked into his eyes.

It had been a perfect night it really had.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	20. Hanging With Chris

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki smiled as she got ready for the night. Tonight she and Daniel were going to go out to dinner with Chris, Jess and the kids.

She missed her dad so much and she couldn't wait to see him again. She finished doing her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Levi's 535 Denim Leggings, her Foil Dot Lace Top, her Ruched Faux-Leather Jacket, her Journee Collection Ursula Midcalf Boots, her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Heart Lock & Key Charm Multistrand Necklace, her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal "Love" & Heart Bangle Bracelet and her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Bead Drop Earrings. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and her Black Colorblock Studded Tote and headed downstairs.

"You ready to go Daniel?" Nikki asked her brother. He nodded and smiled. "Yeah lets go." He said, they headed out to the car and got in and Nikki drove them to the restaurant.

"You excited to see dad?" Daniel asked. "Yeah I can't wait." Nikki said, Daniel smiled.

"Yeah." He said. "What's wrong?" Nikki asked. "I don't know. I just don't like how he comes back and expects everything to be fine." Daniel said. "Daniel he's our dad." She said.

"Yeah and he ditched us for Jess and for the kids. He didn't care about us." He said, Nikki sighed and looked at him. "Can you at least try and be nice tonight?" she asked, Daniel nodded. "Yeah fine." He said, Nikki smiled.

They got to the restaurant and headed inside. They looked around and spotted Chris, Jess and the kids. They went over to them and Chris got up and hugged them.

"I've missed you guys." Chris said, Nikki and Daniel smiled and sat down. "Lets order." Chris said, they all smiled and ordered their food.

Chris got the Asiago Peppercorn Sirloin, Jessica got the Hickory Bourbon Chicken, Jess got Ash the Mini Burgers with cheese, Sierra the Chicken Strips and Cheyenne the Cajun Fried Shrimp, Daniel got the Spaghetti Squash Marinara and Nikki got the French Quarter Gumbo.

Their food came and they started eating. "So kids how have things been?" Chris asked. "Good. Things are good here." Daniel said. "You got a girlfriend?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I do. Her names Brie and I'm happy." Daniel said, Chris smiled. "What about you princess?" Chris asked. "Yeah its good here I like it, schools good and I am on the cheerleading team. I'm happy." She said.

"Any boys around?" Chris asked. "One. He's really nice. His name is Seth and he's on the football team." She said, Chris smiled.

"That's nice, while we're in town I would like to meet them both." Chris said, Nikki smiled. "Sure I am sure Seth would love to meet you." Nikki said, Chris smiled.

"Yeah same with Brie." Daniel said, Chris nodded. "How long are you in town for?" Nikki asked. "A few weeks. We have a few shows around town." Chris said.

"That's good." Nikki said. "Yeah I want to spend as much time as I can with the both of you." Chris said, Nikki and Daniel smiled. "Sure dad." Nikki said, Daniel nodded.

He wasn't so sure about Chris sticking around. He knew that he would just up and leave. He didn't want to get all involved with his dad gain, only for him to hurt him and Nikki again.

He especially didn't want his sister hurting again. She had been through way too much this year to deal with another heartbreak when Chris decided to leave.

"You okay Daniel?" Jess asked him, Daniel nodded. "Yeah fine, just dealing with some stuff." He said, "Wanna talk about it?" Chris asked.

"No dad. I'm fine. I just have my mind on school work and everything." Daniel said, Chris nodded.

"Okay." Chris said, he knew he had some serious mending to do between himself and his son.

"So how is your mom doing?" Jessica asked. "She's good, she's happy with Hunter. They make a good couple." Nikki said. "Is she on her honeymoon?" Chris asked.

"Yeah they went to Hawaii for the week. They get back on Saturday." Nikki said, Chris smiled and nodded. "And you two get along with his kids okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah apart from Randy of course." Daniel said, Nikki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah John's nice and AJ is okay I guess." She said. "What's the issue with AJ?" Jess asked.

"Oh Nikki was dating a guy named Phil and then the whole Randy thing happened and Phil dumped Nikki and got with AJ. So there's tension there." Daniel said, Nikki nodded.

"She's okay I guess. Its just hard seeing her with my ex. The ex that broke my heart." Nikki said. Chris sighed.

"Want me to go kick his ass?" Chris asked, he was very protective over his three girls. Nikki shook her head. "No dad its fine." She said, Chris nodded.

They finished off dinner and they had some desert before heading off. Daniel and Nikki headed home.

They got home and they headed inside and went up to their rooms.

Nikki went to hers and she got changed for bed and she laid down. She was glad she was able to see her dad. She had missed him so much.

She was just glad that he was able to make the time to see her. She missed him a lot. She needed her dad around.

She had Hunter and he was great but he wasn't her real dad. He wasn't. Sometimes a girl needed her dad.

She and Chris had always been close and tight, but when he left for Canada things were tense.

She just hoped to get her relationship with him back, that's all.

She also hoped that he and Seth would get along, she really liked Seth and she wanted her dad and boyfriend to get along.

**DAYS LATER**

Tonight Nikki, Daniel, Seth and Brie were going to one of Chris's shows.

Nikki was really excited about it, she loved watching her dad perform on stage, she really did. She finished doing her hair and makeup and she got ready for the night.

Mavi Jeans Mavi Gold Alexa Mid-Rise Skinny in Gold Camo, her AG Adriano Goldschmied Wren Tank, her Vegan Leather Moto Jacket, her Born Rimes Boots, her Juicy Couture Heart Cluster Pendant, her Juicy Couture Puffed Heart and Arrow Charm Bracelet, her Juicy Couture Shining Statements Rhinestone & Chain Drama Chandelier Earrings and her Juicy Couture Juicy Jewels Deco Cluster Adjustable Cocktail Ring.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone, keys, I.D, and some cash and put it into her Juicy Couture Sierra Perforated Leather Crossbody Bag and she headed downstairs.

She saw Daniel in the lounge playing video games. "You ready Daniel?" she asked. "I'm not going." He told her. "Why?" Nikki asked. "Because I don't want to deal with him." Daniel said, Nikki groaned. "Just get ready." She said.

"No I'm not going." He snapped. "Mom!" Nikki called out, Stephanie walked in and looked at her two children. "What's the problem?" Stephanie asked. "Daniel is refusing to come tonight." Nikki said. "Well sweetie its his choice." Stephanie said.

"But he's going to miss out on dad's performance." Nikki whined. "Its his choice Nikki. You can go and have fun." Stephanie said. "God you're so annoying Daniel." Nikki snapped.

"I'm leaving." She said annoyed. Daniel shook his head. "Do you think I'm making a mistake by not going?" Daniel asked Stephanie. She sighed. "Its your choice Daniel. You can make up your own mind about it." Stephanie said, Daniel nodded. He knew it was a tough choice but he was making the right choice.

**MEANWHILE**

Nikki got into her car and headed off to pick up Seth. She got there and she parked, Seth came out a minute later and got into the car, he leaned over and kissed Nikki and she headed off. "Where's your brother?" Seth asked. "At home being a brat." She said.

"What happened?" Seth asked. "He refused to come tonight. It's so annoying. Dad's only here for a short time and I am using every chance I have to see him before he leaves but its like Daniel doesn't care at all." She said. "I'm sure he has his reasons baby." Seth said.

"Yeah I guess. It just sucks because I know dad will be hurt by it." She said.

"Well at least you will be there for him. I for one am looking forward to meeting him." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Yeah I am sure you two will get along. You play guitar." She said. "Yeah I can't wait to meet him." Seth said, Nikki smiled, at least one man in her life was interested in her father.

They got to the club and Nikki parked and they headed in through the back with their VIP badges. They went to the dressing room and Nikki knocked on the door.

"Baby girl!" Chris said, he went over to her and hugged her and swung her around, Nikki laughed. "Hi daddy." She said, he smiled. "And this must be Seth." He said. "Yes, this is Seth." Nikki said, Seth smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sir.." He said. "Please call me Chris." Chris said, Seth smiled. "Come in." Chris said, they went in and sat down.

"So Daniel didn't come?" Chris asked, Nikki sighed. "No, he was busy with school." She said. "Its okay sweetie, you don't have to lie to save my feelings." He said.

"I hate that my relationship with your brother is strained but its my issue to handle not yours." He said. "I am so glad you're here." He said, Nikki smiled. "Me too dad." She said.

"Jericho, we're up!" someone yelled. "Good luck." Nikki said, Chris nodded.

She and Seth headed out and stood in the crowd and watched the show.

Nikki smiled seeing her dad up there, he rocked the show. He was simply amazing.

"Tonight there is a special person in the crowd, my lovely daughter Nikki, I'd like to bring her up on stage." He said, Nikki frowned and headed up there.

"Now Nikki here would deny it but she has an amazing voice, so I'd like you to sing this song with me baby girl." He said.

"Dad no." she said shaking her head, the crowd cheered. "Sing!" they chanted Nikki sighed and took the microphone. The music started and Chris smiled at her.

"I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away….I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well….I wanna hold you high and steal your pain….." Chris sang.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away. You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore." he and Nikki sang. Nikki took a deep breath as her turn came up.

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away, There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain." She sang, Seth's eyes went wide and he shouted for her.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away. You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore." Chris and Nikki sang.

They finished the song and did a bow, Nikki left the stage and Seth met up with her and held her tight and kissed her.

"You were amazing." He said, Nikki smiled at him. She was glad she was able to sing in front of Seth. She loved him and wanted to be an open book for him.

Nikki smiled at him and kissed him.

Even though Daniel wasn't there tonight had been an amazing night.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	21. Open Mic Night

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**A WEEK LATER**

"So where are you going?" Daniel asked her sister. "Out." Nikki said, she and Daniel hadn't been the same since a week ago when they fought over going to see Chris.

"Come on sis, talk to me." Daniel said. "I'm going out with Seth to an open mic thing." She said.

"Now can I get dressed?" she asked. Daniel sighed and left her alone. She finished off her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Jet Black Skinny Jeans, her Ivory Black Print Open Back Top, her Black Gold Zipper Accent Sweater Jacket, her Black Perforated Cuff Strappy High Heel Sandals, her Simulated Crystal Statement Necklace, her Simulated Crystal ID Bracelet and her Simulated Crystal Linear Drop Earrings. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and her bag and headed downstairs to wait on Seth to come and get her.

She heard the car horn and she headed out to the car. She got in and leaned over and kissed Seth.

He smiled at her and they headed to the all ages event for the open mic night. Seth and his band were playing and Seth wanted to get Nikki up on stage.

The winner won a weekend in the Palms Hotel with full services. Seth wanted them to win the prize so he and Nikki could go away for the weekend.

With them being teenagers, it didn't give them a lot of chance of being left alone and they hadn't had sex in a while, so they both wanted to have some time together. "You okay?" Seth asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah just stuff with Daniel." She said, Seth nodded. "You'll get through it. I want you to have fun tonight and enjoy it." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"I will I can't wait to see you on stage." She said, Seth smiled back at her.

They got to the bar and they headed inside. Seth held Nikki's hand as they went over to Dean, Natalya, Roman and Amy.

The girls sat down and waited for the guys to go onto the stage.

Nikki just couldn't wait to see Seth up there, she loved guitarists, she thought they were extremely sexy, a trait she must have picked up from her mom.

They sat there and the boys came up and they sang their song.

They covered Nickleback's I'd Come For You. Nikki smiled, she loved seeing Seth up there he looked amazing, they finished their set up and Nikki and the girls stood up and cheered for them.

"Up next ladies and gentlemen we have Nikki Helmsley." The announcer said, Nikki frowned.

"I signed you up." Seth said. "Seth I can't do that." She said. "Yes you can baby, you totally can." He said, Nikki sighed and went up onto the stage, she told the band her song and they nodded and started playing.

"Don't cry to me. If you loved me, You would be here with me. You want me, Come find me. Make up your mind. Should I let you fall? Lose it all? So maybe you can remember yourself.

Can't keep believing, We're only deceiving ourselves . And I'm sick of the lie, And you're too late. Don't cry to me. If you loved me, You would be here with me.

You want me, Come find me. Make up your mind. Couldn't take the blame. Sick with shame. Must be exhausting to lose your own game. Selfishly hated, No wonder you're jaded. You can't play the victim this time, And you're too late.

Don't cry to me. If you loved me, You would be here with me. You want me, Come find me. Make up your mind. You never call me when you're sober. You only want it cause it's over, It's over. How could I have burned paradise? How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me. If you loved me, You would be here with me. Don't lie to me, Just get your things. I've made up your mind." Nikki sang, Seth stood up and cheered for her, she was amazing.

He loved listening to her sing. She was so good at it and wondered why she didn't want to do singing in the future, he knew she could have an amazing career. He knew it.

Nikki went down and over to him and Seth smiled at her and hugged her tight. "You were amazing baby." He said, Nikki smiled.

"You think so?" she asked. "Yeah you were great. I have no doubt that you'll win." He said, Nikki sighed and looked at him.

"I don't think so, you and the boys were way better than me." Nikki said, Seth shook her head.

"No I don't think so. You rocked it baby." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

The announcer came onto the stage. "Now the votes have been tallied and we want to thankyou all for coming out but there can only be one winner." He said.

"And the winner is….Nikki Helmsley!" he announced, Nikki stood there shocked.

"I told you that you would win." He said, Nikki smiled and hugged him.

She went up on stage and took the prize from the announcer. She went back over to Seth and hugged and kissed him.

"You and me, this weekend, the hotel." She whispered in his ear, Seth smirked and kissed her.

"Yeah." He said, he couldn't wait for this weekend.

He needed it badly. He needed to be with her. He missed her so much and he couldn't wait to be with her again. "Lets head out." Seth said, Nikki smiled at him. They left the bar and got into the car and Seth drove them back to her place. They got there and Seth parked and Nikki looked at him. "You sure you don't wanna come in?" she asked. "Yeah I should get home and I don't think your mom would appreciate me in your room." He said, Nikki nodded and leaned over and kissed him.

"I'll see you at school." She said, he smiled at her and kissed her again.

She got out of the car and headed inside. Tonight had been a good night and she couldn't wait until the weekend.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	22. Weekend Away

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

Today Nikki and Seth were going to the Palms Hotel for their weekend away together. Nikki was really excited just to get some time away from her family and to spend some one on one time alone with Seth.

They hadn't had that time alone in a while and Nikki was missing it. She couldn't wait to just be with her boyfriend and not think about anyone or anything.

She just wanted to take time and relax this weekend. That's all she wanted. She finished doing her hair and makeup and she went and got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Embroidered Scalloped Hem Shortie Shorts, her Pink Shark-Bite Halter Tank, her Black Drape Cardigan, her Black Peep-Toe Platform Wedge Sandals, her Jet Simulated Crystal & Bead Stretch Bracelet and her Jet Simulated Crystal & Bead Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she packed up her things and she headed downstairs to wait on Seth.

She went to the kitchen and got a bottle of juice. "You ready for your weekend away?" Stephanie asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I am I can't wait to have fun with Seth there." She said, Stephanie smiled. "I am not sure you should go." Hunter said, acting fatherly. "Why not?" Nikki asked, Hunter sighed.

"I just don't think you're grown up enough to be going away for a weekend with a boy." Hunter said, Nikki rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said.

"You don't have any say in the matter." Nikki snapped. "Nikki." Stephanie said sternly. Nikki sighed. "I get that you two are married and everything but you're not my dad so don't act like it. I have a father." She said, he sighed.

He and Daniel got along well but recently since Chris had come back into the kids life Nikki wasn't as accepting as she was before Chris came back and it worried her.

The doorbell rang and Nikki hugged and kissed her mom goodbye and she headed off out the door. She got into Seth's car and leaned over and kissed him and they headed off to the hotel and casino.

"You excited?" Seth asked her. "Yeah I can't wait, I want to do so much." She said. "Like?" he asked her.

"Have a couples massage, go shopping and definitely go to the pool. I wish we could go to the casino but we're not old enough." She said, Seth smiled at her. "I'm sure we'll have fun baby." He said, Nikki smiled at him, she was so excited to be having this weekend away.

"So has your dad left?" Seth asked. "Nah he's still here, working. I'm glad he's still here. I've missed him a lot." She said, Seth smiled at her.

They got to the hotel and casino and got out and headed inside, Seth checked them in and they were shown up to their room. They got there and headed inside and looked around.

The room was amazing. They even had their own balcony with a hot tub. It was great. Seth smiled at Nikki and went over to her and held her from behind.

"How about we try out that hot tub?" he asked her, Nikki turned and looked at him and smiled.

They both went over to their bags and changed into their swimsuits. Seth into his board shorts and Nikki into her Multi Color Bow Polka Dot Halter Beautiful Nylon Bikini.

Once they were changed they headed out to the hot tub and got in.

They got in and both relaxed. "This is the life huh?" he asked her, Nikki smiled at him. "Yeah for sure, I love this. I'm having so much fun." Nikki said, Seth smiled, "This is only the beginning baby." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Yeah its going to be awesome being here. I can't wait." She said, Seth smiled at her and went over to her and held her in his arms, she looked at him and smiled and leaned in to kiss him, he smiled into the kiss and took control and kissed her back, Nikki moaned into the kiss as she felt Seth's tongue inside of her mouth.

They broke the kiss and looked at one another. "Make love to me." She said, Seth looked at her. "You sure?" he asked her, Nikki nodded.

"I'm sure. I want you baby." She said, Seth smiled at her and pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, his hands went up her back and he undid the straps on her bikini top.

He pulled the material away from her and threw it over the edge of the hot tub, Seth looked down and smiled at he saw her breasts floating in the water, he licked his lips and leaned down and took her left nipple into his mouth and started sucking and licking at it, Nikki moaned and threw her head back in pleasure.

Seth moved on from the left nipple and went to the right nipple and gave it the same treatment as the left.

Nikki ran her hands through Seth's hair and he looked up at her and kissed her, Nikki grabbed the band of his shorts and pulled at them and she undid the ties and pulled them down, Seth kicked them off and he watched as Nikki grabbed her own bottoms and pulled them down.

Seth smiled at her and grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down onto his lap, Nikki moaned feeling his hard cock beneath her

. "Fuck me Seth." She said, Seth smiled and lifted her up and helped her sink down onto his cock, Nikki moaned as she felt his cock inside of her.

"Yes Seth…..Fuck," Nikki moaned, Seth smiled and started thrusting in and out of her, Nikki threw her head back in pleasure and Seth leaned forward and buried his head in between her breasts. They both opened their eyes and looked at one another.

"I love you." Nikki moaned, Seth smiled and grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her hard. "I fucking love you too." He said, Nikki smiled at him and they kept rocking back and forth with one another, "I'm gonna cum baby." Seth said, Nikki bit her lip. "Me too Seth….Fuck." She muttered. Seth smiled at he and kissed her and they came together at the same time.

Nikki slumped on Seth and he smiled and kissed her and ran his hands up and down her back. This was what she needed now more than ever.

She needed to be with Seth, the man she loved.

**THAT NIGHT**

Tonight Seth was taking Nikki out for a nice meal at the hotel restaurant. For a proper date.

They hadn't really had a proper date where they could talk about anything and everything, so tonight was going to be well worth it. Nikki finished off her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Aqua Blue Cutout Craze Bodycon Dress, her Bombshell Strappy Platform Sandals, her Luxe Layered Chain, her Glittered Bangle Set, her Subtle Glam Chandelier Earrings and her Glam Natural Stone Cocktail Ring.

Once she was dressed she went into the lounge area of their room and grabbed her phone, I.D and some money and put it into her Black Iconic Quilted Wallet.

She looked at Seth and smiled at him. "Ready?" she asked him, he nodded and smiled. They headed out the door and Seth took Nikki's hand and they headed down to the restaurant.

"Did you call your mom and let her know you're okay?" Seth asked as they rode the elevator down. Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I did. I told her that we were fine. She's a little worried but she'll be okay with it." She said, Seth smiled and nodded. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He said, Nikki smiled at hi.

"Thankyou baby that means a lot." She said. Seth winked at her and the elevator opened and they headed to the restaurant. They got there and they headed inside and were seated right away.

Once they were seated they looked over their menus and ordered some food. Seth got the Meatloaf and Nikki got the Fish and Chips. Once their meals and drinks arrived they started eating.

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow?" Seth asked her. "I think we should do some shopping and maybe hang by the pool for most of the day and tomorrow night we can go and walk along the strip and just have fun?" she asked him, Seth nodded and smiled.

"That sounds perfect. So we'll get an early night tonight so we won't be so tired tomorrow." He said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I agree." Nikki said, Seth smiled at her.

"So baby, I know this is a happy time for us but there's something I've been wanting to know all about for a while now." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"Yeah I'm an open book ask me anything." She said, Seth smiled at her. "What happened with Randy?" he asked her. "You know what happened." She said.

"Yeah but I wanna hear it from you baby, please?" he asked her, Nikki sighed and nodded. She wanted to be open and honest with him.

"Well I was with Phil and he had gone away to a comic book convention, Daniel dragged me to the party at the house and it was fine, until I drank something and it made me feel weird, Randy took me up to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed and the next thing I knew was that he had raped me. I don't remember what happened after he took me to bed, I guess the drugs erased my memory or something. It wasn't good. I didn't understand what had happened when I woke up." She said. Seth nodded.

He reached over the table and took Nikki's hand into his own.

"Thankyou for sharing with me what happened." He said. "I know its not easy but I just needed to hear what happened from you, not from people gossiping at school." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I get it, but I don't like talking about it, so please can we never speak of this again?" she asked. Seth nodded.

"Of course. I won't mention it again." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks babe." She said.

"I am moving on, its hard sometimes when I think about what happened but I am happier now than I was then. I am with you and I am happy." She said, Seth smiled.

"Good, because you happen to make me happy too.." He said, Nikki smiled, she was glad that they were both happy with one another.

They finished off their dinner and ordered some desert. Seth got the Ice Cream and Nikki got the Chocolate Cake.

Once they finished up with desert Seth paid for the meal and they headed off back to their room. They got to the room and they headed inside and they changed for bed.

They went and climbed into bed and Seth held onto Nikki from behind and Nikki held onto his hands that were around her waist.

"You ever think about marrying me?" Seth asked her out of the blue, Nikki frowned before turning around in his arms.

"What did you just ask?" she asked him. Seth smiled at her. "I asked if you had ever thought about marrying me someday?" he asked her, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah sometimes I think about how nice it would be to marry you and be Mrs. Rollins, its silly I know." She said. "No its not silly baby." He told her. "I really love you and I think about it sometimes too." He said.

"You….You do?" she asked him. "Yeah all the time, I imagine you looking beautiful in your white gown, glowing. I think it would be amazing to marry you and to have you as my wife, to wake up with you everyday and to have kids with you one day. I think it would be good." He said, Nikki smiled.

"That sounds so amazing baby." She said, Seth smiled. "Lets take the next step then." He said. "And that is?" Nikki asked looking into his eyes. "Going to college together." He said. "You want to go to college together?" she asked.

"Yeah I've applied to a few for my football scholarships. I don't know if we would be here in Vegas though." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I'd go anywhere with you, so wherever you've applied to I will as well." She said.

"You sure? It means possibly leaving your mom and brother." Seth pointed out, he wanted to make sure that this was what Nikki wanted.

"I don't care. I love you and I want to be with you forever." She said, Seth smiled and kissed her. Their future together looked so bright.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today Nikki and Seth were going to go and do some shopping and just hang out together, being a couple.

"So is there anything in particular you wanna buy today?" Seth asked Nikki as they ate breakfast.

"Nah nothing I just wanna relax and just browse. I don't need to get anything, what about you?" Nikki asked, Seth shook his head.

"No nothing." He said, Nikki smiled. "So it'll be a nice day out then." She said, Seth nodded.

"Yea it will be baby." He said, Nikki smiled. They finished off their breakfast before they got dressed. They both had a shower before getting ready for the day.

Nikki dressed in her Black Seamless Lace Leggings, her Heathered Pink Solid Racerback Camisole, her Black Short Sleeve Openwork Cardigan, her Wedge Sneakers, her Silver Tone Hammered Rectangle Link Long Station Necklace, her Silver Tone Cutout Cuff Bracelet and her Silver Tone Hammered Rectangle Drop Earrings.

Once they were both dressed they headed out. They left the hotel and walked around doing some shopping and browsing.

They went into a music store and had a look around and they each picked out a few new albums for their own personal collections. They both had different tastes. Seth was into the hard and Punk rock and Nikki was into R&B, Rap and pop.

Nikki went and put the store headphones on and listened to a song and she started singing along with it, not realising that people were looking at her. Seth grabbed his phone and started video recording the little performance. She was an amazing singer, she really was.

She was belting the song out and not realising that she was pulling in a big crowd. Seth couldn't be more proud of his girl. He really couldn't. the song ended and Nikki took the headphones off and opened her eyes and looked around.

She saw everyone standing around clapping. She frowned.

Seth smiled and went over to her. "That's all for you, you were belting the song out, you brought in a crowd." He said, Nikki blushed.

"Lets go its weird." She said, Seth laughed. "Lets go get a drink." He said, Nikki nodded and they went to a café and had a hot chocolate each.

"Here I taped you at the store." Seth said handing over his phone, Nikki looked at it and was shocked. "I really sound like that?" she asked.

"Yeah baby. You have to get into the recording studio and do some covers for now. You have to please?" Seth asked her, he wanted her in his band.

He just had to talk to Roman and Dean about it. He knew that she would be an amazing addition to their band.

"I don't know Seth. I don't like being the centre of attention." She said.

"Its just recording babe, it'll be me, you and the producer that's it." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Okay but I am only doing covers." She told him. "Okay I promise you won't regret this babe." He said. Nikki sighed.

"Babe, you have amazing talent you're an amazing singer, your dad was right." He said, Nikki looked at him. "I don't know." She said.

"You are babe." He told her assuring her. "How about we get your dad involved in the recording. Would that be easier for you?" he asked her. He wanted to make her comfortable. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah please." She said. "Okay I'll make the appointment and you talk to your dad about it. Think of three songs you wanna do." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I'll give it some thought." She said. "I can't wait to hear you again. I love hearing you sing." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks, but can you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Yeah anything." Seth said. "Can we keep this between us, I don't think mom or Daniel would like that I am getting into what dad does." She said.

"I get it. I won't say a thing. We will keep it between us for now." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Thanks babe." She said, Seth nodded. "Wanna head back to the hotel now and go to the pool?" he asked her Nikki nodded.

"Yeah its our last day here, lets enjoy it together." She said, Seth smiled.

He paid for their drinks and they got up. Seth took Nikki's hand into his own and they headed back to the hotel.

This little holiday for them had been well worth it, they had needed this time together to talk and to connect with one another.

They both had enjoyed it, they got some intimate time and they made plans for their future and it was amazing.

Seth knew for sure that he was in love with Nikki and that he wanted to be with her for a long time to come.

Nikki also knew for sure that she was in love with Seth and she was so glad that they were planning a future together.

She had never been In love with someone the way she was in love with Seth and it was an amazing feeling.

They got back to the hotel and they went to their room. They both changed and headed down to the pool.

They got there and lounged around a bit before Seth got up and grabbed Nikki and threw her into the pool.

Nikki came up and looked at him, he smirked at her and jumped into the pool.

He went over to her and kissed her and Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

They broke apart and smiled at one another. This weekend had been amazing.

Just awesome.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	23. Recording

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day. Today she was going with Seth to a recording studio to record with her dad.

She was nervous about it and she had been lying to her mom and brother about it, she didn't like lying but she had to. She finished her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Washout Leggings, her Alchemy Top Black, her Pitcher Jacket, her Black Leather High Heel Ankle Boots, her Gold and Black Bracelet and her Gold Dangle Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. She went into the kitchen and saw everyone having breakfast.

She sat down and had something to eat. Daniel looked at her and frowned, his sister had been different lately and he wanted to know what was up with her, he had a feeling she was keeping something from him ad he didn't like that. Not at all.

"So sis, what are you up to today?" he asked her, Nikki looked at him. "Nothing just hanging out with Seth. He's going to the recording studio today so I am going with him." She said, Daniel looked at her.

"Oh, its just I was hoping we could do something together." He said. "Sorry. I'm busy." She said. Daniel looked at her. "You can't cancel on him for me?" Daniel asked.

"Nope sorry." She said, they heard a beep and Nikki got up. "I'll be home later." She said. She got up and headed out the door.

She went over to Seth's car and got in. She leaned over and kissed Seth. "Lets go before Daniel comes out here." She said. Seth frowned at her and he took off.

"What's with running from your brother?" he asked her, Nikki looked at him. "He was asking questions. I had to lie and I hated it." She said, Seth nodded.

"You know you could tell him and your mom the truth its not like we're doing anything horrible baby." He said.

"I know but I want to get recorded before I tell them so I can show them what I did." She said, Seth nodded and they headed off to the studio.

They got there and headed inside. They found Chris and he hugged and kissed his daughter.

"Ready for this sweetie?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah lets do this." She said. "Just go in there." He said, Nikki sighed and went into the studio.

Her lyrics were laid out in front of her, she put the headphones on and stood in front of the microphone.

"First song is What Now." Chris told her, Nikki nodded and waited for the music to start.

"I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat I shouldn't be crying, tears were for the weaker days I'm stronger now, or so I say, But something's missing….Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror.

Whatever it is, it's just laughing at me, And I just wanna scream.

What now? I just can't figure it out What now? I guess I'll just wait it out (wait it out) What now? Oh, oh, oh, oh! What now?" she sung.

The music cut out and Nikki looked at them, Chris signalled for her to join them and she put the headphones on and did so.

She looked at her dad. "Was it bad?" she asked. "No it was amazing." Chris said. Nikki looked at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah I am sure. Let's finish off the second half of the song." Chris said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"I found the one, he changed my life But was it me that changed And he just happened to come at the right time I'm supposed to be in love But I'm numb again.

Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror Whatever it is, it's just sitting there laughing at me And I just wanna scream What now? I just can't figure it out What now?

I guess I'll just wait it out (wait it out) What now? Please tell me What now?" she sung.

"There's no one to call 'cause I'm just playing games with them all. The more I swear I'm happy, the more that I'm feeling alone.

'Cause I spent every hour just going through the motions, I can't even get the emotions to come out, Dry as a bone, but I just wanna shout I don't know where to go I don't know what to feel I don't know how to cry I don't know oh oh why I don't know where to go I don't know what to feel I don't know how to cry I don't know oh oh why I don't know where to go I don't know what to feel I don't know how to cry I don't know oh oh why So what now?" she sung ending the song.

She took the headphones off and she headed into the other room, Chris went over to her and hugged her tight. "That was amazing baby girl." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot." She said, "How about you and Seth go take a break and we will mix this up and everything and get it done." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Okay." She said. She and Seth headed out the door and went outside for some fresh air. They sat down on a bench and Seth looked at her.

"Your dad was right in there, you were awesome babe." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "You really think so?" she asked. Seth nodded.

"Yeah babe. I wouldn't lie to you about it. You're kicking ass in there." He said, Nikki smiled.

She was glad she wasn't letting her dad or Seth down. She didn't want to upset them or anything.

Not at all.

She was having a lot of fun and she couldn't wait to continue on.

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for school. She really didn't want to go but she knew she had to.

She needed to hand in some of her assignments. Also today Seth was getting the final copy of her song she recorded. She was nervous about it, to see how the whole thing turned out.

She still hadn't told her mom or Daniel about it either she still wasn't ready for it. She knew they wouldn't like it. She finished doing her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Crochet Distressed Skinny Jeans, her Embellished Mock-Layer Tank, her Lurex Shrug, her Midcalf Moto Boots, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal & Simulated Pearl Charm Multistrand Necklace, her Gold Tone Heart Bangle Bracelet Set and her Gold Tone Woven Hoop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on her perfume, grabbed her phone, keys and her Patchwork Crossbody Bag and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and sat down to have some breakfast with Hunter, Stephanie, Daniel, John and AJ.

She piled her plate up with bacon, eggs, toast and syrup and started eating. Stephanie looked at her and frowned. "You hungry baby?" she asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah starving." She said, Stephanie smiled at her and nodded.

"Have you spoken to your dad?" Stephanie asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah he's heading home in a few days." She said, Stephanie nodded. "You gonna go see him?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah we will grab dinner or something." She said, Stephanie nodded. "Will you be seeing him Daniel?" Nikki asked, Daniel sighed.

"Probably not." He said, Nikki shook her head. She pushed her plate away and stood up. "Don't leave sweetie." Stephanie said, Nikki sighed. "I have to go." She said.

She walked off and Stephanie sighed and looked at Daniel. "You have to fix this with Nikki. She's your sister and I've never seen you two like this. Fix it Daniel." Stephanie said, Daniel nodded. He would have to he knew it.

Nikki left the house and got into her car and headed to school. She got there and she headed inside to her locker. She put her books away in her locker and she went to hand in all her assignments.

Once she was done she went and sat by the football field just watching Seth have his morning training session. She smiled as she watched him work out and do his plays.

He looked so good out there on the field. She waited for him to be done. He had a shower and he went and found Nikki. He went over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She smiled and settled into his embrace.

"You okay?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah just crap with Daniel again." She said, Seth sighed. "Sorry baby." He said. "Its okay I'll deal with it." She said, Seth smiled.

"So I got the final recording." He said, Nikki looked at him. "And?" she asked. "It's amazing baby." He said, he grabbed her I-Pod and he let her listen to it. She listened to the song and a smile came onto her face.

She finished listening to the song and looked at him. "Its good right?" he asked her, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I can't believe how good it was." She said. "Its amazing." Seth said, Nikki smiled.

"Now we send it out." He said, Nikki looked at him with a frown on her face. "What do you mean send it out?" she asked. "I mean send it to some record companies." He said, Nikki sighed and looked at him.

"No. I don't want that Seth." She said, Seth looked at him. "What?" he asked her. "I can't do that Seth. I don't want anyone else to hear it." She said, Seth sighed and looked at her.

"But-" "No buts Seth. I am not ready baby. I am sorry but I'm not. I can't." she said, Seth sighed. "Is this about your mom and brother?" he asked her, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I need to tell them before anything happens." She said, Seth nodded. "Okay." He said, Nikki smiled at him. She knew she had to tell her mom and brother about it all tonight. She had to.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki headed downstairs for dinner and she had her CD with her.

She went over to the player and put it in and played the song, everyone looked at her. "Who's that singing?" Daniel asked.

Nikki looked at them all. "It's me." She said, they looked at her. "What?" Stephanie asked.

"Its me singing." She said. "How did you do this?" Stephanie asked her, Nikki sighed.

"I went with Seth and recorded it with dad. He helped me out. That's what we've been doing for the last few weeks recording and getting it ready and it is ready now." She said, Daniel looked at her.

"You've been hanging with dad like this?" Daniel asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah he was supportive of me. Same with Seth." She said. "I don't know If I like this." Stephanie said.

"I love singing mom. I do. Doing all this has been an eye opener for me. I love it." She said, Stephanie sighed.

"You lied to me about it Nikki. That's not okay." Stephanie said, Nikki sighed and looked at her.

"Go to your room, you're grounded for 2 weeks." She snapped. Nikki sighed and got up and went up to her room.

She walked in and fell onto the bed. She couldn't believe that Stephanie had taken things so hard.

It wasn't like she had been doing drugs or anything, all she had been doing was singing and recording with Seth and Chris.

It wasn't anything awful. It wasn't fair.

Not fair at all and it was really upsetting to her that her mom and brother didn't support her.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	24. Family

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**WEEKS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day. She was finally finished with her grounding and she couldn't wait to get out and about.

She was missing spending time with Seth as well. She hadn't been able to spend time with him. She finished doing her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Clear Cut Denim Shorts, Favorite Flowy Tunic, her Sleek Shadow-Striped Cardigan, her Boho Goddess Woven Sandals, her Layered Necklace Set, her Laid Back Bracelet Set and her Boho Beaded Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone, keys and her White Believe Canvas Tote ad headed downstairs. She went to walk out the door when she heard Daniel calling her name. She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.

"What Daniel?" she asked. "Where are you going?" he asked her. "Just out to breakfast with Seth." She said.

"You can't, mom told me to make sure you wouldn't go anywhere." He said.

"Why?" Nikki asked. "Hunter's mom and dad are coming into town today." He said, Nikki shrugged. "I don't care." She snapped. She walked out of the door and got into the car. She was so pissed that she had been grounded for no reason at all.

Just for doing something nice for herself. She got into her car and she headed off to the diner for breakfast with Seth. She pulled up and she headed inside the diner.

She looked around and spotted Seth and smiled and went over to him. She sat down and Seth smiled and leaned over and kissed her.

"Ya'll ready to order?" the waitress asked, they both nodded and smiled and ordered their food. Seth got the Hearty Man's Combo which came with Smoked sausage, two bacon strips, two sausage links, two eggs, breakfast potatoes and three buttermilk pancakes.

Nikki got the Banana Blueberry Pancake Platter which came with Two blueberry buttermilk pancakes topped with fresh banana, served with scrambled Egg Beaters and two Chicken Apple Sausage links. Once their food came they started eating. "So your grounding is over and done with?" he asked her. Nikki smiled.

"Yeah mom wanted me to stay home apparently, but I didn't care." She said. "Why?" Seth asked her. "Because, Hunter's parent's are coming into town for a while. But I really don't care. She didn't care about my dad leaving." She snapped.

Seth nodded, he knew his girl was pissed at her mom. "That was wrong." Seth said. "I know, I can't believe she wouldn't let me go say goodbye to him. She's a total bitch." She snapped.

"Babe, don't say that." He said, Nikki sighed. "I'm sorry I just don't understand why I was grounded in the first place." She said, Seth nodded. "I get it babe. I don't understand it either." He said.

"I loved singing and everything and I told her but she doesn't care Seth. Its like she didn't want me to pursue my dreams or anything." She said. "So you enjoyed singing and recording and everything then?" Seth asked, Nikki nodded.

"Definitely." She said. Seth smiled. "Good. Because I talked to the boys and they were interested in doing a song with you." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"You sure?" she asked, he nodded. "Yeah they wanna see if we mesh together well or not." He said, Nikki smiled. "So when will it happen?" she asked.

"Couple of weeks we have a live show happening, so we thought you could do a song with us, maybe we could do that song you did with your dad." He said, Nikki smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah we could do that." She said, Seth smiled. "Awesome I will let them know." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked her Nikki shrugged.

"Whatever. We can go back to mine and watch some movies or something." She said, Seth smiled and nodded. "Yeah we can watch some movies. It'll be awesome." He said. Nikki smiled. They finished off breakfast and paid for their meals and they headed off.

They got into Nikki's car and headed off back to Nikki's place. They got there and they headed inside, Nikki took Seth's hand and pulled him closer and they headed up to her room.

"Nikki Lee Jericho!" they heard, Nikki groaned and sighed. She walked into the lounge and Seth walked with her with his arm over her shoulder and she was holding onto his hand.

They walked in and saw Hunter, Stephanie, Daniel, Brie, John, Nicole, AJ and Phil and two other people.

"Nikki these are my parent's Linda and Paul." Hunter said, Nikki smiled. "Hi." She said. "This is Seth my boyfriend." She said, they smiled.

"Why don't you join us?" Paul asked. "Uh Seth and I were going to watch a movie." She said, Stephanie shook her head, her daughter was so moody lately. Nikki and Seth left them and went up to her room. Seth picked out a movie and they laid down on the bed and watched it.

Halfway through the movie, they got bored and started making out with one another. Seth broke the kiss and looked at Nikki. "You got protection?" he asked her, Nikki groaned.

"Nope." She said. "Shit." He muttered. "I'll be back." Nikki said, Seth nodded.

Nikki got up and headed into John's room, John and Nicole looked at her.

"I know this is gonna sound weird but do you have a condom?" she asked, John laughed and reached into his drawer and pulled out some and handed it to her.

She smiled and headed back to her room.

She walked in and locked the door and crawled back onto the bed. Seth looked at her.

"Where did you go?" he asked her, Nikki smiled and pulled the condoms out and waved them around.

He smirked and tugged her onto the bed, he couldn't wait to use every single one of them with his girl.

He couldn't wait.

Seth smiled at his girl as she kicked off her sandals and laid down on the bed. He kissed his way up her leg and up her thigh. Nikki turned and looked at him as he rubbed his hands over her body. He came up behind her and he kissed her shoulder and neck before cupping her face and pulling her closer to him, he pressed his lips to hers and closed his eyes. Nikki moved and laid down on her back and Seth smiled at her and kissed her and pulled her shirt down and then pulled her bra down so her breasts were visible to him, he looked at her and smiled before licking and sucking at her nipple. He moved over to the other one and gave it the same attention as the other before reaching down and popping the button on Nikki's shorts and pulling them down, once they were off he threw them to the side not caring about where they went.

He laid beside her and kissed her deeply and ran his hands down her stomach and down to her wetness.

He rubbed her and Nikki moaned and reached down and rubbed her own wetness through her panties. Seth broke the kiss and looked at her and kissed his way down her body. He grabbed the band of her panties and pulled them off and Nikki instinctively spread her legs.

Seth smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her before settling down on the bed with her legs on his shoulders. He ran his hands over her wetness before going in and licking at her. Nikki closed her eyes and moaned lightly as Seth started licking and sucking at her centre.

Seth smiled and rubbed at her clit and looked at her face. He loved watching her facial expressions as they made love. He just loved being with Nikki all together.

He never thought he would feel like this, let alone in high school and he never thought he would feel this way about Nikki.

But he did and he loved her. He really did and he couldn't wait to spend their future together. Whatever it may bring them.

He continued to lick and suck at her and he slid two fingers into her, Nikki moaned as she felt Seth's fingers inside of her, it felt so nice to have him playing with her. If she was to be honest with herself she never really liked sex with Phil.

He was good and she came, but she didn't feel a connection there with him at all. With Seth it was a completely different story, they had a connection and he made her feel so much pleasure.

He was just amazing and it made her love him even more. Seth pulled away from Nikki's wetness and he went up to her and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

"You taste so good baby." He told her, Nikki smiled and kissed him quickly. "Let me taste you." She said, Seth smiled and laid back on the bed.

Nikki moved and straddled his lap and she pulled her top off and unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. She lifted up Seth's shirt and pulled it up over his head.

Once it was off she threw it to the side and ran her manicured nails down his chest and stomach. "Fuck you're so sexy." She said, Seth smirked up at her.

"I'm all yours baby." He said, Nikki smiled and leaned down and kissed her way down his body. She came to his jeans and she unbuttoned them and she released his cock from his underwear.

Nikki smiled as she saw his hard cock, she stroked him a few times before leaning in and taking his cock into her mouth and sucking him, Seth moaned and he pushed Nikki's hair out of her face so she could suck him better, he watched as his cock went in and out of Nikki's mouth and she sucked him like he wanted it, like he liked it.

She knew him so well and they hadn't really been together all that long but it was obvious that they knew a whole lot about one another.

"Oh shit baby yes…." Seth moaned Nikki winked at him and continued sucking his cock.

She pulled away and he looked at her. He grabbed her by her hips and flipped them over. Nikki smiled at him and spread her legs and Seth grabbed a condom and slid one onto his cock and looked at her.

"You ready?" he asked her Nikki nodded. "Mmmmhhhhmmmm fuck me." She said, Seth smiled and leaned down and kissed her and lined his cock up with her opening and slid into her wetness.

"Oh fuck." Nikki muttered. "You okay?" Seth asked her Nikki nodded. "Yes, move baby." She said, Seth held onto her hips and thrusted in and out of her at a slow pace just taking it easy to start with.

He didn't want to hurt Nikki, he never wanted to hurt her. Nikki pushed her legs up over his shoulders and he started pushing in and out of her faster and harder. Nikki closed her eyes and moaned and enjoyed the pace Seth was going. It was just perfect.

Seth moved her legs to go around his waist and he leaned down and kissed Nikki deeply and continued thrusting in and out of her, his balls slapping hard and loud against her ass.

Nikki didn't even care that the house was full with Hunter, Stephanie, John, Nicole, AJ, Phil, Daniel and Brie and Hunter's parent's. This was about her and Seth and that's all she cared about right now. "You're so tight." Seth whispered, Nikki moaned.

"You're so big inside of me." She told him, Seth smirked and kissed her hard and deep and increased his speed of his thrusts and started pushing into her harder and faster.

Nikki used her energy and she flipped them over and she started riding Seth's cock, she sat up and started rolling her hips and going up and down on his cock, she leaned down and hugged Seth tight and he started moving his hips and pushing his cock in and out of Nikki. Nikki moaned and bit down onto his shoulder as she felt her orgasm fast approaching.

"…Seth." She gasped, Seth looked at her. "Cum for me baby." He said.

Nikki closed her eyes and she grasped at Seth and she came hard, feeling her constrict around his cock was more than enough to get Seth to his climax, he pulled out of Nikki and ripped his condom off and came all over her stomach and breasts.

Nikki moaned as they laid there, it felt so nice to feel his warm cum on her. Seth pulled out of Nikki and she climbed off of him and they laid there together.

Nikki rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. "I love you." Seth said, Nikki looked up at him. "I love you too baby." She said, Seth smiled.

It had been a good afternoon spent with the woman he loved.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she got dressed.

Tonight they were all going to dinner to welcome Paul and Linda to Vegas. Nikki had only agreed to go if Seth could attend and Stephanie relented.

She just wanted her happy daughter back, it seemed like the only time Nikki was happy was when Seth was around and it upset her. She finished doing her hair and makeup and she got dressed.

She dressed in her Red Bombshell Zippered Dress, her Black Contrast Trimmed Blazer, her Sleek Faux Suede Booties, her Worldly Statement Necklace, her Goddess Bangle Set and her Catching Dreams Drop Earrings. Once she was dressed she grabbed her Iconic Quilted Minaudière Clutch and headed downstairs.

She saw the family dressed and ready to go and they headed off. They got into the car and headed off to the restaurant.

They got there and they headed inside, Nikki looked around and spotted Seth.

She went over to him and kissed him softly and they all took their seats and ordered some food. Once their food was ordered they started eating. "So tell us about yourself Nikki." Paul said. Nikki looked at them.

"Well I am 18 I am doing good in school. I love photography its something I want to be able to do it when I go to college." She said. "I am also on the cheerleading squad." She said. "That's good. How did you and Seth meet?" Linda asked.

Nikki smiled. "We met through Brie. He's Brie's cousin." She said, they nodded. "How long have you two been together?" he asked her. "Not long, but long enough." She said, smiling at him. Seth smiled at her.

"What else are you into?" Linda asked, Nikki looked at her. "I love music. Singing." She said. "Oh really?" Linda asked. "Yeah its something I love and Seth supports me in it." She said. Linda and Paul both nodded and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen tonight we have a treat for you both. We are having a open mic night tonight, so please come on up and take advantage of this please." The owner of the restaurant said. "Babe, go up there." Seth said, Nikki frowned.

"No." Nikki said. "Yes. Show your mom and Daniel what you can do." He said, Nikki sighed. "Sing the song you wrote. Please." Seth said, Nikki sighed and looked at him.

"Please baby?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. Seth set up the music and everything and she got up on stage and stood there with the microphone in front of her. She looked at everyone and sighed.

"This song is a song I've written, only one person has heard this. So I hope you all like it." She said.

Everyone in the restaurant turned and looked at her. Wondering how the song is going to go. Nikki took a deep breath and looked at Seth who smiled at her. He knew she could do this, he knew it.

The music started and Nikki sighed.

"What have I done, Wish I could run Away from this ship going under, Just trying to help, Hurt everyone else, Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders." she sung.

"What can you do, When your good isn't good enough, And all that you touch tumbles down, Cause my best intentions, Keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take, Oh how many times will it take For me to get it right ,to get it right." she sung as Seth and her family listened on.

Stephanie and Daniel were so impressed with her, they couldn't believe she sounded so amazing. "Can I start again, With my faith shaken, Cause I can't go back and undo this, I just have to stay, and face my mistakes, But if I get stronger and wiser I'll get through this." she sung.

"What can you do, When your good isn't good enough, And all that you touch tumbles down, Cause my best intentions, Keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take, Oh how many times will it take For me to get it right ,to get it right."

"So I throw up my fist throw a punch in the air, And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair, Yeah I'll send out a wish yeah I'll send up a prayer, And finally someone will see how much I care, What can you do, When your good isn't good enough.

And all that you touch tumbles down, Cause my best intentions, Keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take, Oh how many times will it take For me to get it right ,to get it right." she sung ending the song.

Everyone in the restaurant stood up and applauded her, Nikki smiled and she bowed and went over to Seth and hugged him. He had given her such a confidence in herself to be able to sing and perform in front of people.

Seth smiled at her. "You did amazing." He said. Nikki smiled. "Thanks babe. The song means a lot to me." She said, Seth smiled and nodded. "Its an amazing song babe." He said, Nikki smiled. "I don't know if my mom and Daniel liked it though." She said.

"Who cares. Everyone else in this whole restaurant loved what you did. They loved it. You heard the applause." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"You wanna stay at my place tonight?" Seth asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I wanna meet your mom and dad." She said, Seth smiled at her.

"Okay." He said, they headed off and said goodbye to everyone before leaving.

They got to Seth's house and headed inside. They walked into the lounge and Seth smiled seeing his mom, dad and little sister.

"Mom, Dad this is Nikki." He said. Nikki smiled. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Rollins." She said. "Please call us Mark and Michelle." They said, Nikki smiled.

"And Nikki this is my thirteen year old sister Brooke." Seth said, Nikki smiled at her. "Hi." She said. "Hi." Brooke said back.

"Nikki's going to stay the night if that's okay." Seth said, they nodded and Seth led Nikki off to the bedroom.

They got in and they headed to bed. Tonight had been a good night, everything had gone well.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	25. Hanging With Seth

**MOVING FOR LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki groaned as she felt someone kissing her neck. She smiled and opened her eyes seeing Seth sitting there. "Morning." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Morning." She said. "Mom made breakfast for us." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Let me clean up a bit." She said. "I have a pair of shorts and a shirt you can put on." He said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed him.

She went into his bathroom and freshened up before dressing in his clothes. He smiled at her and took her hand and they headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. They got to the kitchen and sat down.

"Help yourself Nikki, don't be shy in this house." Mark said, Nikki smiled at him and she picked out some food. She grabbed some toast, eggs, bacon and sausage and covered it all in maple syrup. Once she had everything they all started eating.

"So Nikki tell us a bit about yourself." Mark said. "Well I am new to Vegas. Me, my mom and brother moved here and my mom is recently remarried." She said.

"Oh right, anyone we know?" Michelle asked. "She married Hunter Helmsley." She said. "Oh, its horrible about his son Randy isn't it? I can't believe he would do that to a girl." Michelle said, Nikki sighed and looked down. "Ma Nikki was the girl." Seth said, Michelle's eyes went wide.

"Really?" she asked. "Yeah, can we not talk about it now?" Seth asked, Michelle nodded. "How old is your brother?" Mark asked. "My age, we're twins." She said, he smiled. "How are you liking Vegas?" Michelle asked. Nikki smiled at her.

"I love it, I got to meet Seth." She said, looking at him. Seth smiled at her. "Well Seth has been so much happier since you popped into his life." Michelle said, Nikki smiled. "Good because he makes me just as happy." She said, Seth winked at her.

"What are your plans for school?" Michelle asked, Nikki looked at her. "Well I am thinking about doing photography. I love it. It's something I am always doing." She said.

"Not only is she an awesome photographer but she is an amazing singer as well." Seth said, Nikki smiled at him.

"I'm not that good babe." She said, Seth smiled. "Yeah you are. You should hear her, she's amazing." Seth said, Nikki blushed feeling so embarrassed.

They finished off breakfast and Nikki and Seth headed up to his room. "You planning on going home today?" he asked, Nikki shook her head. "Not really." She said, Seth nodded and hugged her while they laid on the bed.

"Well Dean is having a party tonight, wanna go?" he asked her, Nikki smiled. "Definitely, I need something fun." She said, Seth smiled and kissed her.

"You know you have to go home eventually and face Daniel and your mom. They probably want to talk to you about last night and about how they have been acting towards you." He said, Nikki nodded. "I know I just don't want to deal with it Seth." She said.

"I know but you have to babe, don't avoid it." He said, Nikki groaned. "Will you come with me?" she asked. "Yeah sure, how about you crash here again tonight?" he asked Nikki nodded.

"We can go to your place, you can shower and change and pack for the night and we can come back here until the party." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him. "Okay." She said, Seth smiled. They grabbed their things and headed out the door.

They got into Seth's car and headed over to Nikki's. They got there and they headed upstairs and Nikki had a shower and got changed for the day. She did her hair and makeup before getting dressed.

She dressed in her Destructed Slim Bootcut Jeans, her Royal Blue Dallas Cowboys Shabby Three-Quarter Sleeve T-Shirt, her Zip-Front Hoodie, her Ankle Boots, her Total Character Layered Necklace, her Standout Bangle Set and her Edgy Curb Chain Hoops.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and she packed a bag for the night, she packed clothes for the party and for the next day.

Once she was done she looked at Seth and they headed downstairs.

They walked into the lounge and Stephanie looked at her daughter.

"Come sit so we can talk." She said, Nikki sat down and looked at her mom. "About last night….." Stephanie said.

"You were amazing. I had no idea you could sing like that it was unbelievable baby." Stephanie said.

"You liked it?" she asked. "Definitely, you were great." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled. "That's good mom." She said.

"I know I haven't been the best mom lately its just because I was scared that I was losing my baby girl to your dad." She said, Nikki frowned. "What?" she asked.

"You were spending all this time with your dad bonding over music and that's not something I am used to. But hearing you last night, reminded me all about your dad, you were him up on that stage last night, you were so good." Stephanie said.

"And if you want to pursue a career in music and in singing them I am in full support of you." She said. Nikki smiled.

"I don't know what I want mom. I love singing I do, its amazing but I love photography too so I want to try and do both." She said, Stephanie nodded.

"Well Hunter and I were chatting and we thought we could get your name out there along with your band Seth with a little show at the casino. Would you be up for that?" Stephanie asked, Nikki and Seth looked at one another.

"For real?" Seth asked, Stephanie laughed. "Yeah." She said.

"Then yeah, I know the boys would love it." He said. "Nikki?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah mom I'd love to do something like that. Thankyou." She said, Stephanie smiled and nodded.

She just wanted her daughter happy and she knew in her heart of hearts that she was happiest on stage and singing. She couldn't wait to see her belting out some more songs, she couldn't wait.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki stood in Seth's bathroom getting ready for the party that was happening at Dean's. She did her hair and makeup before getting dressed.

She dressed in her Black Basic Mini Skirt, her Black Sweet Side Knotted Crop Top, her Chic Quilted Faux Leather Jacket, her Tough Edge Booties, her GUESS Open Link Chain Neck With Stones, her GUESS Faceted Stone Stretch Bracelet and her GUESS Stone Drop Earrings with Stick Drops.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and bag and headed into Seth's bedroom.

She smiled seeing him sitting on his bed, he was in his Jeans, his Ramones T-Shirt, his Leather Jacket and Sneakers. He looked so good.

She went over to him and kneeled on the bed and kissed him on the neck, he jumped a bit and knocked Nikki off the bed, Nikki sat on her ass on the carpet and looked at him.

"What the hell Seth?" she asked. "Sorry, you scared me." He said laughing.

"Not funny." She pouted, Seth laughed at her, he held his hand out and Nikki grabbed it and he helped her up. She smoothed out her clothes and Seth pulled her closer and kissed her.

"You look fucking hot." He said, Nikki smiled and wiped her lip gloss off his lips. "Lets go." She said, Seth nodded and smiled.

They headed downstairs and out to the car. They got in and Seth drove them over to Dean's. They got there and got out and headed inside. "If you're driving home, no drinking babe." Nikki said.

"We'll leave my car here and grab a cab home." He said, Nikki nodded. He grabbed her and pulled her closer and wrapped his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Lets party." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

They walked inside and they headed right over to the drinks. They got a drink each and they looked around. Seth took Nikki's hand and led him over to Dean and Roman.

They walked over and Seth slapped hands with them and they started talking. "Babe, I'm gonna go find Brie." Nikki said, Seth nodded and smiled. She kissed him quickly and headed inside in search of her brother's girlfriend.

She found her with Nicole chilling out and chatting, she hugged them both and she joined in on the chatting. "So Brie tells me you have a show coming up?" Nicole asked her.

"Yeah I am so nervous about it. I haven't even locked down my set list yet, I just don't know what to sing, its so nerve-wracking, I mean I've sung with my dad at his show but its not the same." She said.

"Is Seth excited for the band though?" Nicole asked, Nikki smiled. "Yeah so excited, They're gonna start rehearsing everyday and everything, its going to be good." She said.

"What do you want out of it?" Nicole asked, she wanted to get to know Nikki better for John.

John had asked her to become friends with his step sister, he thought they would be good friends if they got to know one another a bit more.

"Not sure, I know the boys want more gigs and possibly a record deal but for me I like to sing I do, but I don't know if I could do it as my career. I've always wanted to be a professional photographer." She said. "Photographer?" Brie asked.

"Yeah I love taking photos its something I love doing, I've always done it, I love pictures, they tell a story." She said, Brie and Nicole smiled.

Nikki jumped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Seth smiled and kissed her neck. "Come dance with me?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Excuse us ladies." Seth said. He took Nikki out onto the little dance floor and they started dancing together.

Nikki smiled at Seth as she wrapped her arms around Seth's neck.

He ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass before placing his hands on her hips.

"Having fun?" Nikki asked, Seth nodded. "Definitely, I'm here with you." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Well I feel the same babe." She said, Seth smiled at her. "You know the bedrooms upstairs are empty." Seth said, Nikki giggled and looked at him.

"Here?" she asked, Seth nodded. "Yeah why not?" he asked.

"What if someone walks in?" she asked. "They won't, we'll lock the door baby, come on, lets have some adventurous sex." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Fine, lead the way." She said, Seth smiled and took her hand and led her up to the spare room that Dean had said they could use.

They walked in and Seth locked the door before pushing Nikki against the bedroom door.

Nikki smiled at him and he leaned in and kissed her softly, he licked at her bottom lip asking for entrance, Nikki moaned and opened her mouth and Seth slid his tongue into her mouth, he grabbed her jacket and slid it down over her shoulders as they continued the kiss, Nikki did the same to her jacket.

They both fell to the floor with a thud.

She then tried to unbutton his shirt but it wasn't easy when she was concentrating on the kissing, she groaned and she ripped at his shirt, the buttons flying everywhere.

"Shit." Seth muttered as they broke the kiss, Nikki smiled at him innocently and he grabbed her and picked her up and kissed her again and dropped her onto the bed, Nikki bounced and looked up at Seth, Seth wasted no time in joining her.

Nikki spread her legs and Seth settled in between them as the making out continued.

They had never done this before, been together at a party, it was new for them and they were both excited.

Seth ran his hands down Nikki's body and rubbed at her bare thighs, he broke the kiss and looked at her and smiled. He moved back on the bed a bit and pulled off his shirt before pulling off her shoes.

She looked up at him and smiled and he pulled her skirt down leaving her in her purple panties, he climbed back onto the bed and kissed her again before kissing his way down her body, he pulled the crop top she was wearing down and saw she was wearing a strapless matching purple bra, he smiled at her and she sat up and he pulled it off of her.

Nikki smiled and pulled him back down and smashed their lips together in a demanding kiss, they broke the kiss and Seth ran his hands over her breasts and cupped them in his hands. He leaned down and licked and sucked them through the material and Nikki moaned.

He kissed down her stomach and she spread her legs.

He ran his hand down over her panties and smiled when he felt her wetness seeping through her panties. "You're so wet for me baby." He told her, Nikki nodded.

"Only you Seth." She said, Seth smiled at her and kissed her inner thighs as he continued to play with her folds through her panties.

He grabbed her panties and moved them to the side before going down and licking at her wetness. Nikki moaned as she felt his tongue on her folds, it felt so good. He definitely knew what he was doing every time they were together.

He licked at her clit and Nikki closed her eyes and threw her head back onto her pillow, she moved her hands down to Seth's head and she ran her hands through his hair as he continued to please her with his tongue.

"Oh fuck….Yes." She moaned, Seth smiled into her wetness as he heard her moan. He loved hearing her moan for him, loved it.

Nikki sat up on her elbows and looked down and watched as Seth licked and sucked at her, she moaned watching him feast on her, she threw her head back and moaned as he sucked on her clit a little harder. She started bucking into his mouth and he didn't care he continued to lick and suck at her.

"Just like that Seth, fuck that feels so good." She said, Seth looked up at her and winked and Nikki giggled a bit and continued to watch him eat her out.

Seth pulled away and he grabbed the band of her panties Nikki put her legs up and Seth pulled them off of her, he smiled and leaned down and kissed her letting her taste herself before going back down on her, Nikki was moaning and groaning and cursing and Seth loved it, he didn't want to stop ever. He wanted to hear her moan for him everyday. He loved it.

He pulled away and pulled Nikki up to him and he quickly got rid of her bra, he leaned down and kissed her and Nikki moved her hands and worked at Seth's belt and jeans.

She wanted them off, she wanted to be with her man, now. She pulled them off and threw them to the side and Seth looked at her.

She pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him and kissed her way down his body sucking on his nipples before going further down south.

She pulled his boxers off and threw them away and his hard cock sprung out, Nikki leaned down and took his cock into her hands and stroked him a few times before licking at the head and tasting his pre cum. "Mmmmm taste so nice babe." She said, Seth looked at her and smiled. "Its all yours." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

She licked the underside of his cock before taking his head into her mouth and sucking up and down on him, each time she went down she would get more and more of his cock in her mouth.

Seth groaned and watched her, she was so talented at giving head and he was just glad that she was all his.

Sometimes it pissed him off to know that Phil was there first but it didn't matter because Seth was there now and only Seth.

"Oh fuck babe, that's it," he moaned, Nikki moved faster and faster sucking him as well as sucking him deeper, Seth groaned when he heard her choke a bit on his cock, he loved that she was trying to deep throat him, he loved it.

Other girls weren't into sucking cock that much, they just wanted to get to the fucking, but Nikki she wanted more than that, she wanted to pleasure him and he loved that about her. She pulled away from his cock and locked eyes with him. "You want me to ride you?" she asked, Seth nodded eagerly.

"Fuck you know I do baby." He said, Nikki smiled. She straddled his lap and gripped onto his cock and lined herself up and sunk down onto his hard cock, she moaned loudly as she was filled with his cock, it felt so damn good to have him inside of her.

Seth grabbed her and pulled her down onto him and kissed her as he started bucking up and thrusting deep inside of her.

He kissed her hard and deep as he continued to fuck her tightness. "Fuck you feel so good." He told her, Nikki groaned and closed her eyes.

"You too baby, so fucking good inside of me." She said, Seth smiled and kissed her harder and pushed into her faster and faster. Loving the feeling of her tight walls wrapped around his hard cock.

He flipped them over so that she was on the bottom and pushed into her harder and deeper, Nikki cried out and Seth covered her mouth with a kiss, he didn't want the whole party knowing what they were up to, this was something just for them, he broke the kiss and looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you." He said, Nikki looked right back at him. "I love you to Seth…Fuck you're going to make me cum!" she shouted, Seth leaned down and kissed her. He broke apart leaving them an inch away from one another.

"Cum for me." He said, Nikki didn't wast anytime and she came hard and fast.

Seth was right behind her, he pulled out just before and he came all over her stomach and breasts.

He laid down on top of her and kissed her lazily and Nikki smiled as she ran her hands through his long hair.

"I'm so glad you agreed to that." Seth said, Nikki laughed.

"Me too babe, me too." She said. She was glad that Seth brought out this side of her, she loved him and he loved her and it was a great feeling.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


End file.
